DIFFERENCE 2
by Hyugana Agustine
Summary: Hanya lanjutan dari Difference 1... terima kasih semoga suka :) /
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Naruto POV**

Apakah hidup yang aku jalani sedah benar? Apakah Tuhan sangat menyayangiku sekarang? Hahh~ aku sangat beruntuntung bisa dilahirkan seperti ini. Kaa-san Tou-san arigato telah menjadikanku anak kalian. Aku sungguh sangat sangat berterima kasih atas kehidupan yang sudah kalian berikan untukku. Awalnya aku membenci hidupku ini yang penuh akan dramatis. Takdir hidup terjadi secara beruntun. Kesakitan, kesakitan hadir dalam hidupku. Aku tidak menyangka jika seseorang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai Tou-san ku sendiri kenyataannya telah mengkhianatiku, namun dalam kejadian itu terdapat hikmah yang luar biasa. Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana menahan keegoisanku sendiri. Ya karna keegoisanku itulah aku hampir kehilangan orang yang aku cintai dan juga sangat mencintaiku. Bagaimana jika dia tidak mengingatku selamanya? Pasti aku akan menjadi gila, karna bagiku dialah orang yang sangat aku cintai dan paling berharga dalam hidupku.

Dia Hyuga Hinata yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi Uzumaki Hinata. Benar, kalian benar. Detik, menit, jam dan hari ini aku dan dia akan mengucap janji sehidup semati. Akhirnya, semua pengorbanan perjuangan yang telah kita lalui bersama akan terbayarkan sudah. Kejadian di masa lalu kita jadikan sebagai pembelajaran hidup supaya kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi.

Terima kasih kau sudah hadir dalam hidupku. Aku takkan pernah tahu jika kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi mungkin kita tidak akan bersama seperti ini. Berdiri mengikrarkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa menemukan wanita baik, cantik dan tangguh sepertimu.

Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, Uzumaki Hinata.

Aku mencintaimu.

.

 **Hinata POV**

Tuhan menghadirkan cinta dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Kejadian di masa lalu saat aku tidak percaya akan cinta kini kenyataannya aku telah kembali mempercayainya. Bahkan, aku rela mengorbankan diriku sendiri hanya untuk mendapatkan cinta itu. Seperti sebuah drama yang menyuguhkan _ending_ yang indah akankah hidupku samanseperti itu?. Lika-liku perjalanan hidup yang aku lalui membawa hikmah tersendiri untuk kehidupanku. Pria yang kini ada disampingku itulah yang telah menyadarkanku kembali akan cinta sejati itu.

Dia adalah sosok yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku selama ini. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang sangat aku kagumi, kebaikannyalah yang aku suka.

Sekarang marga Hyugaku akan berganti dengan Uzumaki.

Uzumaki Hinata... nama yang indah seolah-olah aku sudah benar-benar masuk kedalam hidupnya. Ya, sekarang aku dan dia akan mengucap janji suci sehidup semati dihadapan Tuhan. Kebahagiaan tidak bisa aku tahan lagi, jika boleh berteriak ingin sekali aku mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa _**"AKU BAHAGIA BERSAMAMU, AKU MENCINTAIMU"**_ tapi hal itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan sekarang, bisa-bisa aku menghancurkan acara indah ini yang terjadi sekali seumur hidup.

Sebulan setelah resminya hubungan kita, Naruto datang melamarku pada Tou-san. Berbicara tentang Tou-san kini hubungannya dengan Naruto telah kembali seperti biasa lagi. Kami berpikir jika terus-terusan terpuruk dalam masa lalu maka kehidupan kita pada masa sekarang akan dihantui oleh kebencian. Dan kami tidak menginginkan itu. Aku, Naruto dan Tou-san sepakat untuk tidak membahas kejadiaan itu lagi. Biarkanlah Tou-san dan Kaa-san Naruto tenang disana begitupun dengan Kaa-sanku.

Terima kasih kau sudah hadir dalam hidupku dan memberikan warna baru.

Terima kasih karna sudah sabar dalam mencintaiku, Uzumaki Naruto.

Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

Hari H acara sakral itu tengah berlangsung. Kedua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta akhirnya bisa membawa hubungan mereka dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Banyak para sahabat, pejabat, saudara turut hadir memeriahkan kebahagiaan mereka. Semua terharu dengan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata, bagaimana sebelum mereka membawa hubungannya kejenjang pernikahan banyak perjuangan yang harus mereka lalui terlebih dahulu. Dan alhasil keduanya bisa menuntaskan itu dengan baik sampai akhirnya benang merah mengikat mereka dalam hubungan yang lebih serius.

Acara begitu hikmat dirasakan ketika Naruto dan Hinata mengucapkan janji. Sampai terdengar...

"Kalian sekarang sah sebagai suami istri. Kau boleh mencium istrimu"

Mendengar hal itu semua tamu undangan terfokus pada mereka menyaksikan sebuah drama romantis secara langsung. Namun berbeda dengan mereka berdua, mendengar hal itu Naruto maupun Hinata merona seketika membuat para tamu undangan merasa gemas dengan kelakuannya.

"Cepattt baka lakukan" teriak Sakura yang terlihat tidak sabaran. Kini wanita musim semi itu juga telah meresmikan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, seminggu sebelum pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto berlangsung.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, menyelami sorot manik indah masing-masing. Naruto tersenyum kearah Hinata yang saat ini tengah mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat.

 **Cupp!**

 **Ppprrookkk...**

 **Ppprroookk...**

"Kkkkyyyaaaa Naruto berani sekali"

"Romantisnya"

"Bagusss bagusss"

Tepuk tangan dan teriakan terdengar menggema disana melihat Naruto yang berhasil melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Suasana terlihat lebih ramai sekarang.

Tanpa menghiarukan itu Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Hinata yang masih saja merona "Selamat datang Uzumaki Hinata" bisiknya lembuat.

Hinata terbelalak mendengar pria yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya mengatakan nama baru padanya. Pria yang kini telah sah menjadi suaminya menatap sayang kearagnya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana kebahagiaan mereka berdua bertambah, setiap tamu undangan yang hadir turut menyaksikan bagaimana kedua insan itu menyatu dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Mereka tidak menyangka jika atasan dan sekertaris itu bisa mempunyai hubungan istimewa sampai sejauh ini. Maka itulah perbedaan bukanlah penghalang bagi kita untuk saling jatuh cinta. Karna adanya perbedaan itulah antar pasangan bisa menyempurnakan kekurangan masing-masing. Banyak orang-orang kagum atas hubungan Naruto dan Hinata selama ini.

Setelah upacara pernikahan, kini Naruto dan Hinata tengah menyambut tamu yang hadir untuk memberikan selamat pada kedua mempelai. Rona kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah keduanya membuat kerabat dekat ikut senang dan bahagia menyaksikan hal itu.

"Selamat ya untuk kalian berdua. Aku tidak menyangka jika kalian bisa sampai ke jenjang sejauh ini" ujar Sakura yang kini sedang mengucapkan selamat pada mereka.

"Hn" hanya itu yang dilakukan oleh suaminya. Sasuke terlalu malas untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata sekarang, namun jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia merasakan begitu bahagia atas pernikahan sahabatnya ini.

"Hahah iya arigato gozaimasu"

"Arigato Sakura-chan, Sasuke"

Balas Hinata dan Naruto.

Selanjutnya pekerja Hyuga-Corp serta para pengusaha yang turut hadir disana mengucapkan kata selamat pada mereka berdua.

Acara berlangsung sangat meriah. Bak putri sehari Hinata terlihat sangat cantik, pancaran kebahagiaan selalu hadir diwajahnya. Dengan menggunakan gaun putih panjang yang menjuntai serta rambut disanggul menambah kesan anggun padanya, begitupun dengan Naruto yang kali ini ia memakai tuxedo putih senada dengan gaun Hinata, rambutnya yang disisir rapih menambah kesan maskulin serta ketampanan padannya. Membuat keduanya terpesona dengan kecantikan dan ketampanan itu. Mereka berdua adalah sejoli yang sudah Tuhan takdirkan untuk bersama. Cinta mereka tidak bisa diukur oleh apapun. Perbedaanlah yang akhirnya menyatukan mereka berdua.

.

Malam kembali menjelang pesta meriah sudah berakhir, hanya kebahagiaan yang tersisa sekarang. Sebuah acara besar yang terjadi 1 kali seumur hidup mereka itu sangat membekas sekali dihati Hinata dan Naruto yang telah menjadi pengantin baru itu.

Hinata dan Naruto sudah tiba dikediaman baru mereka. Sebuah rumah bernuansa putih berada di tengah-tengah Kota Konoha. Rumah yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh Hinata kini ia bisa menempatinya dengan suami tercinta. Raut kebahagiaan masih terpancar jelas dikeduanya.

Hinata kini sedang membersihkan riasan _make up_ dikamar barunya, menunggu Naruto yang sedang mandi.

"Benarkah aku sekarang sudah menjadi Uzumaki? Aku merasa begitu senang mendengarnya. Hihihi ternyata aku benar-benar mencintainya" gumam Hinata masih melakukan kegiatan yang sama.

 **Grepp!** Tanpa ia sadari tangan besar memeluknya dari belakang mendekap hangat tubuh letihnya itu. Aroma segar khas baru mandi menyeruak dari tubuh Naruto, Hinata merona dibuatnya. Perlahan Naruto membalikan tubuh istrinya untuk menghadap padanya. Kini kedua manik indah itu saling bertatapan kembali berbicara lewat sorot mata masing-masing. Sebuah senyuman melengkung diwajah mereka.

"Kau wangi sekali" bisik Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Hehehe, iya dong inikan malam kita bersama. Sudah kamu mandi dulu sana biar tambah wangi" jawabnya, dan diberi anggukan oleh Hinata dan melesat pergi dari sana.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya Hinatapun kembali, aroma lavender khas dirinya tercium menyeruak disana membuat Naruto yang sedari tadi terbaring kembali duduk melihat Hinata yang sudah selesai mandi.

Hinata berjalan dan duduk disisi king sizenya "kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak aku hanya terpana oleh kecantikanmu saja Hinata, jadi seperti inilah sosokmu setelah mandi? Sangat cantik membuatku ingin_"

 **Buukk!** "ingin apa baka?" bentak Hinata memukul wajah baka Naruto.

"Hehehe" kekehnya seraya mengingat hal apa yang belum ia berikan pada Hinata, seolah ada barang berharga yang ia lupakan untuk istrinya itu. Tapi saat tatapannya mentap leher jenjang Hinata iapun tersadar "Ahh, Hinata aku lupa memberikan sesuatu hal padamu" ujarnya turun dari ranjang mencari barang yang ia butuhkan.

"Coba tutup matamu Hinata" ucapnya setelah mendapatkan barang itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata langsung melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Naruto menutup kedua matanya rapat "Seperti ini?" tanyanya "iya, tunggu sebentar ya Hinata" jawab Naruto kembali sambil membuka kotak merah mengeluarkan isi didalamnya.

Benda dingin mendarat dilehernya, Hinata mengerenyitkan dahi bingung. Ia tahu jika itu adalah perhiasan yang sedang Naruto berikan untuknya.

"Nah sekarang buka matamu Hinata" ucap Naruto yang sudah memasangkan sebuah liontin pada Hinata dan kini duduk dihadapannya.

Hinata menunduk melihat apa yang baru saja Naruto berikan dan sedetik kemudian manik lavendernya terbelalak sempurna menatap kalung itu penuh dengan keterkejutan.

"I...ini inikan?" tanyanya seraya memegang liontin itu.

"Iya seperti yang kamu lihat Hinata. Itu adalah liontin yang menjadi perjanjian antara perusahaan Hyuga-Corp dan Sabaku-Corp tapi kamu tahu Hinata aku berjanji dalam hatiku untuk membawa kembali liontin itu, karna aku tahu didalam liontinnya terdapat kristal pemerbian mendiang Kaa-sanmukan? Aku tidak mau melihat wajah sedih darimu berkat itu Hinata" jelas Naruto.

Terlihat wajah ketidakpercayaan itu hadir disana "ta...tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Itu hal mudah, karna kamu tahu Hinata cinta membutuhkan pengorbanan. Jadi jangan sedih lagi ya jaga kristal itu dengan sebaik-baiknya"

 **Grrepp!** Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Hinata langsung mendekap Naruto. Air mata kembali mengalir diwajah cantiknya "a...hikss arigato Naruto-kun hiks hiks... aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Hinata" ujarnya seraya membalas pelukan Hinata. _adegan selanjutnya bisa kalian pikirkan sendiri ya... heheh gomen _

Langit malam dihiasi oleh bintang, cahaya bulan menambah kesan romantis untuk kedua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta itu. Saling memiliki dan saling membutuhkan. Penyatuan kisah cinta yang tak biasa meski ada perbedaan yang terlalu jauh itu bukanlah tandingan bagi mereka karna cinta merobohkan segalalanya, karna perbedaan yang pada akhirnya menyatukan mereka berdua serta menerima kekurangan masing-masing.

.

Langit biru cerah telah menggantikan gelapnya langit malam. Udara pagi ini terasa begitu sejuk dan segar untuk dihirup. Embun pagi menetap diam diatas daun tersinari oleh cahaya hangat matahari yang baru muncul di ufuk sana, memberi kesan bahwa diawal hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah. Terutama untuk pengantin baru itu.

Hinata, wanita pekerja yang jarang sekali masak didapur hari ini harus melakukan kegiatan yang tidak pernah ia sentuh sama sekali, tentu saja ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor yang setiap harinya selalu menumpuk. Namun sekarang berbeda, Hinata sudah menikah dan bersuami untuk menjadi istri yang baik ia harus menjalankan tugas itu mau tidak mau.

Memasak memang bukan keahliannya, tapi jangan salah meskipun Hinata jarang melakukannya tapi rasa masakannya tak kalah dengan wanita lain yang pintar memasak.

Lihat saja, aroma masakan yang menyeruak keseluruh ruangan mampu membangunkan suami tercintanya yang masih bergelut dengan selimut tebal itu "nghh" lenguhan halus keluar dari bibirnya seraya membuka kedua matanya.

Hidungnya kembang kempis mencoba mencari dari mana aroma penggugah selera itu datang. Naruto beranjak dari kamarnya, berjalan perlahan menuju dapur mendapati sang istri yang tengah memasak.

Tanpa Hinata sadari ada tangan besar yang memeluknya dari belakang. Pelakunya adalah...

"Naruto-kun kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hinata, ya dia adalah Naruto yang kini telah menjadi suaminya.

Naruto terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang, ia menelungkupkan wajahnya dibahu kiri Hinata menghirup dalam-dalam aroma istrinya "Kenapa kamu tidak siap-siap? Kita akan berangkat ke kantor bersamakan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

"Iyaa, tapi aku harus menyiapkan saran untuk kita. Bagimana jika sekarang Naruto-kun mandi dulu dan bersiap-siap dan nanti kita makan bersama"

"Hhmmm bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?"

 **Bukk!** Hinata menyikut perutnya "jangan bercanda" tapi siapa sangka jika rona merah sudah bertengger disana.

"Siapa yang bercanda" **grepp!** Naruto menggendong Hinata begitu saja "Kkkyyyaaaaa" membawa istrinya begitu saja.

.

Selesai mereka sarapan pagi bersama kini Hinata dan Naruto sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju kantor. Perjalanan menjadi menyenangkan karna ditemani dengan seseorang yang mereka cintai. Mereka memang tidak mengambil cuti kerja lama-lama bagaimanapun Hinata adalah seorang pemimpin yang harus bijaksana dalam menangani pekerjaan besarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kamu ternyata pandai memasak juga" ujar Naruto yang saat ini tengah serius menyetir.

"Ya aku hanya bisa saja" jawab Hinata singkat.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang berarti, mereka terlalu sibuk menenangkan degupan jantung yang masih berdetak dengan cepat. Membayangkan tentang kejadian tadi pagi yang begitu indah.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh 35 menit itu akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto telah sampai di Kantor Hyuga-Corp. Sebagai suami yang baik Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk istrinya, menyambut bak seorang putri.

"Mari nona Uzumaki" candanya dengan memberikan lengannya, Hinata tersenyum dan mengapit lengan kekar suaminya itu.

Mereka berjalan bersama memasuki gedung kantor.

 **Takk... takk...** langkah kaki terdengar begitu jelas. Setiap mata memandang hanya kekaguman yang ada dalam raut wajah mereka. Ya para pegawai Hyuga-Corp kembali terpesona dengan pasangan pengantin baru itu.

"Ccciiieeeee serasi sekali kalian"

"Kkkyyyaaa aku jadi iri"

"Ssswwiiitttt pengantin baru"

Mulai lagi semua pegawai menggoda mereka. Hinata dan Naruto hanya tersenyum bahagia menerima semua prilakuan mereka, bagimanapun juga berkat dukungannya pada akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto bisa seperti sekarang.

"Arigato minna" balas Naruto dan Hinata.

.

Hinata kini sudah duduk dikursi kebesarannya, memulai kembali pekerjaan yang 3 hari ini terbengkalai. Begitupun dengan Naruto, dia juga tengah sibuk mengurusi jadwal-jadwal penting Hinata. Mereka memang sepasang suami istri, tapi dalam masalah perkantoran mereka adalah atasan dan sekertaris. Hinata maupun Naruto harus _profesional_ dalam dunia kerja.

 **Tokk... tokk...** "Hyuga-sama" sapa seorang wanita musim semi aka Uciha Sakura. Ya sekarang wanita itu sudah menjadi Uciha. Walaupun Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari tempatnya bekerja sekarang tapi Sakura tidak menuruti apa kata suaminya itu. Ia terlalu senang bekerja sama dengan Hinata, sahabatnya itu dan pada akhirnya Sasuke mengijinkan dia untuk tetap bekerja.

"Iya ada apa Sakura?"

"Hhhmmmm... apakah malam pengantin menyenangkan?" tanya Sakur, menggoda Hinata.

 **Bbblluusshh!** Rona merah hadir dikedua pipinya "Ekkhhemm... apa maksudmu Sakura? Mohon kebijakan anda ini di kantor" ujar Hinata sekuat mati menahan malu didepan sahabatnya ini.

"Hahahha kau ini Hinata tidak apa-apa bukankah kita berteman" godanya lagi.

"Hah~ Sakura-chan berhenti menggodaku aku bisa mati karna malu tahu" rengek Hinata, melihat itu Sakura jadi tidak bisa menahan tawa "Ahahahha kau memang sangat mudah sekali di goda Hinata ahahahahhhahah"

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya "Sudah... sudah kau pergi dari sini" ucapnya lagi dengan mendorong Sakura keluar.

"Ahahahha tunggu... tunggu hahahha Hinata"

 **Blamm!** Pintu ditutup. Hinata berdiri membelakangi pintu menahan degup jantungnya sendiri.

"Hinata aku lupa tadi ada seorang model yang datang kesini. Kalau kamu sudah baikan temui aku segera ya ahahahhhahha" teriak Sakura yang ada diluar ruangannya.

"Model? Siapa?" gumamnya.

 **Tbc...**

 **Bagaimana minna? Gomen jika lama heheh semoga suka ya. Jaa sampai jumpa di next chapter :D terma kasih sudah membaca :D ^^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan dengan wajah berseri, senang rasanya bisa menggodan Hinata yang malu-malu seperti itu. Tanpa ia sadari jika seseorang tengah menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Sepertinya sedang bahagia?" Tanyanya ketika Sakura berjalan melewatinyanya.

"Hehehe... aku senang sekali menggoda istrimu itu" balas Sakura berhenti dan menatap kearahnya.

Dahi Naruto mengerut tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sakura "apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bertanya pada Hinata gini, eekhheemmm apakah malam pengantin menyenangkan?"

 **Bblluusshh!** Lagi-lagi Sakura berhasil menggoda sahabatnya, kini giliran Naruto yang merona mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang dirasanya itu adalah hal memalukan "iisshhh... kau jangan bertanya seperti itu"

"Ahahahahahhahaha lihatlah kalian berdua memang cocok. Kkkyyyaaaaa aku sangat menyukai pasangan ini" girang Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan langsung pergi begitu saja darisana.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu "hahaha dasar Sakura-chan" gumamnya masih saja menahan degup jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat "lebih baik aku kembali bekerja" lanjutnya lagi menghilangkan perasaan malunya.

Hinata masih saja memikirkan apa yang barusan Sakura ucapkan padanya "model? Siapa ya Inokah? Aahh aku tanyakan langsung saja deh" gumam Hinata langsung melesat pergi dari ruangan.

 **Deeggg...**. lagi, detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat ketika melihat sang suami berada disana. Ia lupa jika tempat Naruto bekerja tepat diluar ruangannya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, ingatan tentang ucapan Sakura beberapa detik yang lalu masih teringat dalam benak mereka. Wajah merona kembali hadir disana, setengah mati Hinata dan Naruto menahan perasaan malu itu "Hi...hinata kamu mau kemana?" Tanyanya membernaikan diri.

"A...aku mau pergi menemui Sa...sakura" gagapnya seraya menunduk menahan malu "sudah ya aku pergi dulu"

"U...uummm"

Pasangan yang begitu lucu mereka itu. Membuat siapapun merasa gemas dengan tingkah laku keduanya. Malu-malu kucing itulah mereka.

.

Hinata berjalan menuju tempat Sakura berada. Setiap Hinata melewati para pegawai yang tengah bekerja seperti biasa mereka menunduk hormat dan dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata.

Pandangan Hinata terpaku pada 2 wanita yang berdiri didepan tempat Sakura bekerja. Salah satu diantara mereka berdua seolah tidak asing lagi baginya. Rambut blonde yang dulu selalu di pony tail kini terlihat terurai dan semakin panjang.

"Apakah itu Ino-chan?" Gumam Hinata terus berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Aahh Hyuga-sama" mendengar Sakura menyapa Hinata kedua wanita itu menoleh.

Mata Hinata terbelalak takjub melihat sahabat lamanya kini telah kembali "Ino-chan" **grepp!** pelukan dilayangkan oleh Hinata membuat Ino yang tidak siap menerima pelukan itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Aahhhh Hinata... aku rindu sekali padamu. Selamat atas pernikahanmu" jawabnya seraya melepaskan pelukan Hinata.

"Jadi, kapan kamu kembali?"

"Kemarin, aku datang kesini untuk menemuimu. Dan ohh ya kenalkan dia temanku namanya Hotaru Katsuragi" ucap Ino. Pandangan Hinata dialihkan pada wanita bernama Hotaru itu "Salam kenal" ujarnya hangat.

"Jadi kedatangan Hotaru sebenarnya dia ingin kerja disini, dan aku juga ingin kembali hehe" jawab Ino lagi.

"Bekerja disini? Tapikan kalian adalah model _profesional_ " ujar Hinata tidak mengerti "hahaha sebenarnya aku gagal Hinata. Jadi aku juga ingin bekerja disini lagi" kekeh Ino menjelaskan kegagalannya.

"AAPPAAA? Baiklah aku terima kalian berdua kerja disini. Dan ohh ya untuk bayaran tidak usah khawatir aku akan menaikannya" lanjut Hinata lagi membuat kedua wanita itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Heeiii Hinata kapan gajiku akan naik?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura mengundang gelak tawa mereka semua "ahahaha mungkin lain kali Sakura-chan" balas Hinata "ya sudah kalian mulai bekerja esok hari ya. Jaa" lanjutnya lagi seraya berlalu darisana.

.

Kini Hinata dan Naruto tengah makan siang bersama dikantin, hal itu seolah sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka untuk makan bersama dengan pegawai yang lain untuk membuat hubungan mereka semakin akrab.

"Kau tahu Naruto-kun Ino-chan sudah kembali ke Konoha loh" ujar Hinata memulai percakapan.

"Benarkah? Bukankah dia sedang ada di Paris ya? Apakah pekerjaan modelnya tidak berhasil?"

"Aku gagal baka" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan duduk dimeja mereka.

Naruto menatap kedatangannya "A...aahhh Ino-chan heheh gomen" ujarnya kikuk.

Ino dan sahabatnya bernama Hotaru serta Sakura datang bergabung bersama mereka. Namun ketika iris sapphire itu memandang kedatangan sosok wanita berambut blonde bermata hijau tosca membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya seolah ia mengetahui siapa sosok wanita baru itu.

"Hotaru?"

"Naruto-kun?"

 _'Kun?'_

"Eehhh?" ketiga wanita yang berada disana otomatis memandang keduanya heran "Apakah kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Hotaru tersenyum kearah Hinata membuat wanita itu tiba-tiba saja tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Ya kami saling mengenal. Kami berada di sekolah yang sama waktu duduk disekolah menengah pertama" balas Hotaru menjelaskan "ya itu benar dia adalah sahabatku waktu itu. Lama tidak bertemu Hotaru" lanjut Naruto menggenggam tangan Hotaru, membuat Hinata lagi-lagi merasakan ketidaknyamanan berada disana.

 _'Tunggu, dia tadi memanggil Naruto dengan suffix "kun" apakah mereka sedekat itu?'_ batin Hinata seraya menatap suaminya yang masih mengobrol dengan Hotaru.

"Ne, Hinata apakah kamu juga mengenal wanita itu?" bisik Sakura mendekati Hinata.

"Tidak aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali"

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka, semuanya kecuali Naruto dan Hotaru tenggelam didunia mereka mengabaikan tatapan penuh selidik dari ketiga wanita itu. Heeiii apakah dia terlalu bodoh sehingga mengabaikan istrinya begitu saja? Hahh~ memang dasar dia pria yang tidak peka akan situasi disekitarnya.

Naruto dan Hotaru mereka berdua masik asyik mengobrol bersama. Berceloteh tentang masalalu mereka ketika masih duduk dibangku menengah pertama. Seolah kejadian itu baru saja terjadi kemarin tapi pada kenyataannya ini sudah lewat hampir 11 tahun lamanya. Obrolan yang menarik diiringi dengan sebuah candaan mereka terlihat begitu akrab dimata Hinata.

Sampai ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi murung ketika Hotaru menanyakan keberadaan kedua orang tuanya. Mendengar hal itu Hinata maupun Sakura menatap kearah mereka kembali.

"Naruto-kun apakah Kushina kaa-san dan Minato Tou-san sehat?" tanyanya.

 **Dddeegg...** pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto mengingat kembali apa yang seharusnya ia lupakan. Kenyataan yang baru saja dia terima seolah dipaksa untuk ia ingat kembali. Naruto menunduk tidak sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabat lamanya ini.

"A...aahhh gomen apa ak_"

"Tidak. Kedua orangtuaku baik-baik saja dan sekarang mereka sudah bahagia dialam sana" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman tegar diwajahnya. Hinata yang melihat itu tidak kuasa menahan kesedihannya _'aku tahu kamu berbohong untuk tegar'_ batinnya menatap sang suami.

Hotaru yang sudah mengerti arti pembicaraan Naruto barusan merasa bersalah dengan pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba "go...gomen Naruto-kun aku tidak tahu kala_"

"Sudahlah. Minna lebih baik selesaikan saja makan siangnya" kilah Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sedetik kemudian suasana disana berbeda lagi, kini hanya keheningan yang melanda diantara mereka. Hinata merasakan bahwa perasaan Naruto sekarang tengah terluka lagi. Wanita itu merasa jika luka lama sang suami telah kembali terbuka. Lihat saja Naruto kembali menunduk dan terlihat tidak nafsu makan sama sekali.

 _'Iiisshhh, aku tahu dia memang temannya. Apakah dia tidak mengerti situasinya? Aaahhh benar dia tidak tahu inikan sudah beberapa tahun lewat'_ kembali Hinata hanya bisa membatin melihat situasi canggung ini.

Pandangan Sakura, Ino dan Hinata saling menatap satu sama lain seolah mereka tengah berbicara lewat tatapan _'bagaimana ini apa yang harus kita lakaukan?' 'tidak apa-apa aku saja yang akan mengurusnya nanti' 'ya bagus Hinata ganbatte'_

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, pekerjaan dikantor telah selesai. Kini Hinata dan Naruto sedang ada didalam perjalanan pulang. Sejak kejadian makan siang tadi Naruto sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun membuat Hinata merasa cemas dibuatnya. Dia takut jika hubungan pernikahan mereka yang baru seumur jagung itu harus berantarakan.

Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja telah membuat Hinata ketakutan setengah mati. Akhirnya iapun berinisiatif untuk mengajak dia berbicara "Na...naruto-kun?" tanyanya menoleh kesisi Naruto yang tengah menyetir.

"Hmm" hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang dijawab olehnya itu membuat Hinata semakin cemas.

"Apakah hubungan Naruto-kun dan Hotaru dimasalalu begitu dekat?"

 **Ccckkkiitttt!** suara ban yang berdecit mengagetkan Hinata _'kenapa Naruto-kun tiba-tiba saja mengerem?'_

"Kita sudah sampai" balas Naruto seolah menjawab keterkejutan Hinata.

Hinatapun mendongak melihat kesekitaran, dan benar saja mereka sudah tiba dikediaman baru mereka. Pandangan Hinata menatap lurus kearah Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya. Pria itu langsung berjalan masuk kedalam rumah tidak membantu Hinata untuk turun dari mobil. Dan perasaan cemas lagi-lagi menghantui perasaannya, dia benar-benar takut akan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah seperti ini lagi yang akan mengancam pernikahan mereka.

Buru-buru Hinata turun dari mobil dan berlari masuk menyusul Naruto.

.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, disebuah _cafe_ yang terkenal di kota Konoha kedua wanita berambut sama tengah berbincang-bincang mengenai tadi siang.

"Aku tidak menyaka jika ternyata kamu berteman baik dengan Naruto" ujar Ino seraya menyantap _cheesecake_ didepannya.

"Heheh aku juga tadi terkejut melihatnya ada disana" balas Hotaru "Ohhh, ya sejak kapan Naruto-kun bekerja di perusahaan itu?" tanyanya membuat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Yang aku tahu Naruto sudah bekerja disana ketika dia sudah lulus di sekolah menengah atas. Dan oh ya tunggu, kau menyebutnya dengan suffix _'kun'_ sedekat apa kalian dulu?"

"Hohoho aku kira kamu tidak akan penasaran. Baiklah akan aku ceritakan"

 **Flashback ON**

 **Hotaru POV**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami bersekolah di Tokyo Junior School. Aku dan sahabatku bernama Uzumaki Naruto pada akhirnya harus berpisah. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku, senyumannya yang hangat serta sifatnya yang ceria membuatku nyaman berada disampingnya.

Kami sudah bersama sejak upacara penerimaan siswa baru disekolah itu. Aku yang tidak mempunyai seorang temanpun akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang bisa berbagi kisah seru denganku. Dia adalah Naruto, dialah orang yang pertama menjadi teman baruku. Dia mendekatiku ketika aku begitu malu melihat orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal.

Dia menarik tanganku sambil berkata "Ayo, jika berdiri seperti itu terus kau akan melewatkan upacaranya" ujarnya diseratai dengan senyum ceria diwajahnya.

Beberapa bulan berlalu keakraban kami mulai berkembang. Tapi aku adalah gadis yang selalu mendapatkan cacian dan makian dari teman-teman sekelasku. Mereka selalu mengatakan aku adalah anak yang jelek, memalukan dan tidak pantas bersama mereka.

Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto datang dan menyelamatkanku dari gangguan murid lain. Dia selalu berdiri didepanku ketika air mata sudah mengalir deras keluar dari mataku "jangan ganggu dia. Dan jangan katakan dia jelek. Dia itu menarik tahu" teriaknya, dan membawaku kesebuah taman sekolah, menghiburku dan menghapus air mataku.

 _ **"Jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka. Kamu itu cantik percaya dirilah, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kamu akan menjadi seseorang yang hebat"**_

Itulah kata-kata yang selalu aku ingat sampai sekarang. Kata-kata sederhana yang telah membuatku termotivasi. Hanya dia dan akan selalu dia yang teristimewa dalam hidupku. Selama aku menjalani sekolah menengah pertamahanya dialah teman satu-satunya yang aku punya. Diapun selalu menghiburku dan selalu ada disampingku ketika aku kembali terluka, tidak hanya itu hubungan kami semakin akrab tak heran jika aku mengenal baik kedua orangtuanya.

Kushina kaa-san serta Minato Tou-san juga memperlakukanku dengan baik seolah aku adalah anak gadis kecil mereka "Hota-chan... gadis kecilku" itulah yang selalu Kushina kaa-san katakan padaku saat aku bermain kerumah mereka.

Hubungan kami berlanjut seperti keluarga aku merasa nyaman berada disektiat mereka sampai...aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Namun sayang sepertinya Tuhan tidak menghendaki keinginanku ini. Sehari setelah acara kelulusan sekolah Naruto dan keluarganya harus pindah ke kota sebelah. Kota Konoha, itulah yang aku dengar dari tetangga mereka. Hanya secarik kertas tanpa adanya ucapan perpisahan yang Naruto berikan padaku.

Air mata tidak bisa aku bendung lagi, pengungkapan cinta yang tidak bisa aku lakukan membuatku seperti gadis terbodoh didunia ini. Kenangan indah selama tiga tahun bersamanya tidak bisa aku lupakan. Dia mempunyai tempat terindah dihatiku. Dialah satu-satunya seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku.

 **Flashback OFF**

"Setelah aku lulus sekolah menengah atas akupun memutuskan untuk pergi ke Prancis menjadi seorang model supaya aku bisa terkenal dan dilihat olehnya. Itulah kenapa pertemuanku tadi siang membuatku merasa terkejut melihatnya. Terlebih aku mendengar dia telah menikah dengan wanita itu" ucap Hotaru menceritakan kisahnya selama ini "Eeehhhhh apa-apaan dengan wajah jelak itu" lanjutnya berteriak melihat wajah Ino yang sudah berlinangan air mata "hiks... hikss... ternyata kisah hidupmu mengharukan sekali Hotaru-chan. Hhhuuueeeeeeee" Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya melupakan imejnya yang seorang model.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Aku juga berniat untuk melupakannya"

 _'Hah? Apakah aku bisa?'_

.

Hinata kini tengah berada didalam kamar menunggu sang suami yang tengah mandi. Perasaannya masih cemas memikirkan kenapa bisa Naruto bersikap dingin seperti itu lagi. Ia tidak mau melihat Naruto yang seperti ini.

 **Kkkrreekkk!** Pintu terbuka, Naruto keluar sudah memakai piamanya. Ia berjalan mengabaikan tatapan Hinata yang begitu intens. Hinata tahu jika Naruto akan mengabaikan kehadirannya disana.

"NARUTO-KUN" bentak Hinata saat melihat Naruto yang siap berbaring.

Terlihat pria itu tersentak, pandangannya langsung menatap kearah Hinata "Hi...hinata" gugupnya melihat sang istri tengah melipat tangan didepan dada.

"KAU **ME-NG-AB-AI-KA-N-KU** " ujarnya penuh dengan penekanan. Melihat Hinata yang sudah seperti ini membuat Naruto kelabakan "A...apa maksudnya" kikuk Naruto.

 **Bblleettkk!** "kau memang bodoh. Kenapa... " sekuat tenaga Hinata mengepal kedua tangannya erat seraya menunduk didepan Naruto "kenapa... kenapa... hiks... kau bersikap dingin lagi padaku hiks..." terdengar isakan memilukan itu keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Seketika kedua mata Naruto membulat melihat sang istri yang sekuat tenaga menahan tangisannya. Perasaan sakit hinggap didalam hatinya, ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia telah menyakiti Hinatanya lagi.

 **Bbbrruugg!** Naruto mendekat membawa tubuh bergetar Hinata kedalam pelukan hangatnya "Gomen... sungguh aku benar-benar minta maaf Hinata. Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi" bisik Naruto lembut, membelai surai panjang Hinata menenagkan perasaan istrinya itu "aku hilang kendali jika sudah menyangkut pertanyaan orangtuaku. Gomen" lanjutnya lagi masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Hinata menegang menerima prilakuan Naruto yang selalu tiba-tia itu. Perlahan kepalan kedua tangannya mengendur, perasaannya sedikit tenang setelah mendengar suara lembut Naruto. Pada akhirnya Hinata membalas pelukannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Naruto.

Naruto kembali terkejut meraskan Hinata membalas pelukannya juga "jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku lagi" bisik Hinata kemudian.

Mendengar itu ada perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya, ia seolah melupakan Hinata begitu saja "ha'i aku berjanji tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi" jawabnya dengan yakin.

Pelukan mereka mengendur, pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. _'tidak aku kembali membuatnya menangis'_ batin Naruto melihat air mata Hinata mengalir.

Cupp! Cup! Kecupan hangat dikedua mata Hinata diberikan olehnya, seketika itu juga mata lavenernya terbelalak keget.

Sebuah senyuman bertengger indah diwajah Naruto melihat keterkejutan Hinata "akhirnya aku bisa menghentikan tangisanmu, Hinata"

Cuupp! Kecupan lain dilayangkan olehnya, kini yang menjadi sasarannya adalah dahi yang selalu tertutupi poni ratanya "gomen aku telah menyakitimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata"

Perlakuan lembut penuh kasih sayang sangatlah dirasakan oleh Hinata. Narutonya. Narutonya sudah kembali seperti biasa lagi. Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menerima semua yang Naruto lakukan padanya. Ternyata pria yang kini menjadi suaminya itu sangat sangat mencintainya. Dia hanya salah paham atas sikap Naruto yang tadi, dia sama sekali belum memahami trauma Naruto setelah mengetahui kebenaran bagaimana kedua orangtuanya meninggal.

Apakah ia egosi? Tidak memikirkan lebih lagi tentang perasaan suaminya sendiri. Setelah kejadin ini dia akhirnya mengerti bahwa Naruto bersikap seperti itu karena dia terluka dan masih berlum bisa melupakan kenyataan itu.

 _'Gomen Naruto-kun aku memang egosi. Aku sekarang memahamimu, aku sangat mencintaimu'_

Pasangan yang baru menikah itu kini tengah menikmati waktu bersama mereka, saling mendekap hangat tubuh masing-masing. Mereka berdua mencoba untuk tidur, tapi masih ada pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikiran Hinata.

Setelah mendapatkan tekad yang kuat akhirnya Hinata mencoba menanyakannya pada Naruto "Na...naruto-kun apakah kamu sudah tidur?"

"Belum ada apa Hinata? Kamu tidak bisa tidur?"

"Sepertinya begitu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"Tentang apa?"

"Ini mengenai temanmu Hotaru. Sedekat apa hubungan kalian dulu? Apakah kalian memiliki hubungan spesial?"

Mendengar Hinata menanyakan tentang Hotaru sahabat lamanya yang tidak sengaja bertemu kembali membuat Naruto membalikan tubuhnya menatap kedalam iris lavender Hinata "aku dan dia hanya sebatas sahabat saja ko. Hubungan kami memang dekat tapi kami tidak mempunyai hubungan spesial seperti perkataanmu itu"

"Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata dia mencintaimu?" tanyanya lagi "a...aahh itu hanya firasatku saja sih" _firasatmu memang benar Hinata, firasat seorang istri memang selalu benar_

"Kalau dia sampai mencintaiku ya tidak apa-apa. Tapi yang jelas hanya kamu seorang yang aku cintai Hinata. Tidak ada yang lain. Sudah tidurlah, besok akan kerja lagikan" jawab Naruto dan langsung menutup kedua matanya. Itu artinya Hinata tidak boleh berkata apapun lagi pada suaminya itu.

 _'Yokatta, aku senang mendengarnya'_

Perlahan Hinatapun mulai menutup kedua mata indahnya, menyusul Naruto yang sudah berada dialam mimpi.

.

.

.

Hari pertama bekerja di sebuah perusahaan membuatnya sedikit gugup. Hotaru kini sudah berada didalam studio yang berada dilantai 3 untuk melakukan pemotretan perdanannya. Hotaru terlihat begitu cantik dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan, hanya dress selutut serta perhiasan menempel indah padanya.

"Apa kamu gugup?" tanya Ino mengagetkan.

"Sedikit sih aku rasa hehe"

"Tenang saja lakukanlah seperti biasanya"

"Emm arigato"

Hotaru kini sudah siap, berbagai gaya dilakukan olehnya. Wanita itu terlihat menawan ditambah dengan sinar lampu yang menyorotinya serta cahaya kamera membuat ia begitu cantik. Hinata dan Sakura yang juga sedang berada disana melihat Hotaru penuh takjub dengan kecantikan yang dipancarkan wanita itu disana.

Hinata memeluk dirinya erat, seolah ia merasa takut akan kehilangan sesuatu. Dia tahu kedekatan Hotaru dan Naruto suaminya sudah berjalan selama 3 tahun, bohong kalau wanita itu tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Naruto. Dan apakah Naruto juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama? Apakah akan terjadi kisah lama bersemi kembali? Apakah akan seperti itu?

Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Apakah Hinata akan mundur? Heeii itu tidak boleh dibiarkan, Hinatalah yang kini sudah berada didalam masa depan Naruto. Dan tidak akan ada tempat yang spesial lagi untuk masa lalu yang hadir kembali.

"Ta... HINATA" **pukk!** tepukan pelan dilakukan oleh Sakura melihat sahabatnya terbengong disana "Iya ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Apa kamu melamun? Mengkhawatirkan diakah?"

Pertanyaan Sakura memang benar Hinata tengah mengkhawatirkan tentang Naruto dan Hotaru "bagaimana kamu tahu?"

"Itu sudah tergambar dalam wajahmu Hinata" ucap Sakura tersenyum ramah padanya "tenang saja, kamu hanya perlu percaya dengan suamimu" lanjutnya lagi membuat Hinata sedikit tenang "ya kamu benar. Arigato Sakura-chan"

.

Pemotretan telah usai beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini Hotaru tengah mengistirahatkan dirinya diatap kantor. Menikmati senja yang telah lama ia lupakan. Angin sore berhembus menerbangkan anak rambutnya yang terurai. Perlahan kelopak mata menyembunyikan iris berwarna hijau toscanya menikmati sentuhan demi sentuhan angin yang membelainya lembut. Segala penat setelah bekerja seharian terbayarkan sudah.

"Ternyata kamu masih suka menikmati senja ya" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja mengagetkannya.

Hotaru membuka kedua matanya menatap kearah samping dimana dia telah duduk disampingnya.

"Na...naruto-kun. Mengagetkanku saja"

"Ehehehhe"

Senyuman ceria itu membuat Hotaru terdiam kaku. Sudah lama ia tidak pernah melihat senyuman indah itu dan sekarang dia menikmatinya lagi.

 _'Senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sudah lama aku rindukan. Hah~ berani sekali dia memperlihatkannya lagi padaku'_

 **Pukk!** Tepukan pelan dilayangkan dibahu Hotaru "kenapa bengong? Apakah kamu terpesona dengan ketampananku?"

 **Bukk!** Pukulan telak dilayangkan pada perut Naruto. Semburat merah tipis turut hadir dipipi putihnya "eeugghh jangan GR. Kamu masih sama saja seperti dulu" ujarnya mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan menatap kembali senja yang sebentar lagi hilang.

"Dulu ketika masih duduk dibangku menengah pertama kau selalu datang padaku, menemaniku dan juga selalu menghiburku ketika aku dijahili oleh murid lain." Ujar Hotaru menceritakan masa lalunya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar hal itu "iya kau benar, aku memang tidak pernah tega melihat seseorang dilukai seperti itu. Dan entah kenapa aku juga senang melakukannya. Gomen, karna dulu aku tidak melakukan salam perpisahan yang benar. Perpindahan itu mendadak aku tidak bisa menemuimu dulu maka dari itu aku hanya memberikanmu secarik kertas. Eemmm aku harap kamu memakluminya" jelas Naruto.

Hening melanda mereka. Setelah penjelasan Naruto barusan Hotaru tidak memberikan jawaban apapun lagi. Ia tengah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Lama dia tidak menjawab sampaii... "eemmm aku memakluminya. Aku hanya sedikit kecewa saja" senyuman mengakhiri jawabannya.

.

Sedang ditempat lain Hinata tengah berkumpul bersama Ino dan Sakura menikmati teh hangat disore hari.

"Ino-chan apakah kamu tahu jika Hotaru adalah temannya Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Selama di Paris dia juga tidak pernah menceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Aku juga terkejut ketika kemarin mereka saling sapa" jawab Ino menjelaskan.

Kini giliran Sakura yang berujar "mereka kelihatannya sangat akrab sekali ya"

"Hmm benar saja merekakan sudah bersama 3 tahun lamanya. Dan aku bingung kenapa bisa mereka berpisah ya?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Hah~ baiklah karna ini menyangkut Naruto suamimu maka aku akan menceritakan tentang Hotaru. Kemarin dia menceritakan masa lalunya padaku"

Hinata dan Sakura langsung menatap intens kearah Ino "apa yang dia ceritakan?" Tanya mereka berdua kompak.

"Dia..."

Ino mulai menceritakan bagaimana pertemuan pertama Hotaru dan Naruto. Di hari upacara penerimaan murid baru mereka pertama bertemu, sampai Hotaru selalu dijahili oleh murid-murid lain dan Naruto akan datang membantunya, menghiburnya dan menghapus air mata kesedihannya.

"Hubungan mereka berlanjut sampai kelas 3 menengah pertama. Hotaru sangat akrab dengan kedua orang tua Naruto. Beliau sudah menganggapnya sebagai gadis kecil mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya dia jatuh cinta begitu dalam pada kenyamanan. Niat dia untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya harus pupus karna sehari setelah kelulusan sekolah Naruto harus pindah ke Konoha dan perasaan itu harus ia pendam lagi" Ino mengakhiri ceritanya menyesap teh hangat untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang kering.

Hinata yang mendengar cerita Ino tentang wanita bernama Hotaru yang tiba-tiba saja datang merasa sedikit iba juga. Tapi jauh dihatinya yang paling dalam ia begitu khawatir _'ternyata hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu. Kaa-san dan Tou-san Naruto juga sudah menganggapnya anak mereka. Aku yakin mereka sudah sangat dekat. Dan aku siapa baginya? Bagaimanapun masa lalu itu sudah membuat mereka begitu akrab. Tidak mungkin jika Naruto tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya'_ batin Hinata menerawang kedalam air teh menatap pantulan wajah menyedihkannya disana.

"Apakah Hotaru masih mencintainya?" Tanya Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku dengar kemarin dia ingin melupakan perasaannya" jawab Ino.

"Tapi bagaimana jika perasaan cinta itu masih ada? Perasaan cinta tidak mudah untuk dilupakan bukan?" Ujar Hinata menatap kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

Mereka masih bersama, berdua mengingat tentang kenangan indah dimasa lalu. Tidak mudah bagi Hotaru untuk melupakan itu semua. Baginya setiap hari yang ia lewati bersama Naruto adalah kenangan berharga dalam hidupnya. Dialah yang membuat Hotaru bisa sampai sejauh ini. Kata-katanya lah yang telah membuat ia termotivasi.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika sekarang kau menjadi seorang model" ujar Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Iya semua ini berkatmu"

"Berkatku? Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya berkat perkataanmu yang sudah memotivasiku"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Eemmm tidak apa. Wajar saja beberapa tahun sudah berlalu dan semuanya pasti sudah berubah. Naruto-kun..."

"Iya?"

"Suki"

Tbc...

 **Bagimana minna semoga tidak mengecewakan ya ^^ gomen sebelumnya jika kelanjutannya fic ini agak lama hehehe jika berkenan silahkan reviews ya ^^/. Jaa semoga bisa bertemu di next chap dengan cepat ya heheh :D :D**

 **UzumakiHyuga13** : hehehe maksih banyak semangattt juga ^^/ arigato udah ngereviews :D

 **LuluK-chaN473** : hehehe maksih banyak LuluK-san semangatttt juga ^^/ udah lanjut nih semoga suka, arigato udah ngereviews :D

 **Rozzeana** : heheh iya ga papa ko semoga suka ya :D arigato udah ngereviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **Gomen jika kelanjutannya agak lama hehe, untuk menemani malam minggunya hyugana update nih semoga suka ya ^^/ selamat membaca :D *0_0***

 **.**

"Suki"

"Eehh"

 **Wwuussshhhh!** Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan rambut panjang Hotaru sehingga menutupi wajah dengan rona merah bertengger dipipi putihnya.

Naruto menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Apakah tadi dia tidak salah dengar? Ia menatap Hotaru yang sedang merapihkan rambutnya.

Kembali pandangan mereka bertemu, wajah keterkejutan masih ditampilkan dalam raut muka Naruto membuat Hotaru tidak bisa menahan tawanya "ahahaha... lihatlah wajahmu itu Naruto-kun. Kau terlihat begitu bodoh. Aku hanya bercanda tadi... ahahaha senang juga bisa menggodamu. Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu hahh ada-ada saja... yahh tidak mungkin" nada suara Hotaru semakin lemah dan melemah.

"A...apa kau... kau baru saja membuatku hampir serangan jantung tahu" jawab Naruto menetralkan detak jantungnya kembali.

"Hahaha gomen gomen. Sampai kapanpun kau akan tetap menjadi otoutoku tahu" entah itu memang ucapan dari hatinya atau hanya sekedar ucapan belaka saja yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau bilang aku bukan adik laki-lakimu tahu. Kaulah imoutoku, Kaa-san juga sering mengatakan bahwa kau adalah gadis kecil kami. Jadi kau adalah adikku" ujar Naruto mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hotaru.

Mendapat perlakuan yang tiba-tiba dari Naruto, Hotaru menegang seketika. Perlakuan lembutnya itu masih sama seperti dulu. Kasih sayang yang dirasakannya saat ini sama percis ketika dulu Naruto selalu memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah jangan sampai pulang malam ya. Aku duluan jaa."

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hotaru seorang diri. Punggung tegapnya menandakan jika pria itu sudah tumbuh menjadi orang yang sangat baik "ternyata kau memang hanya menganggapku sebagai adikmu. Kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang luar biasa Naruto-kun" gumam Hotaru melihat Naruto berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Semoga apa yang aku lakukan ini benar. Kau beruntung Hinata" senyumnya mengalihkan tatapan pada langit yang sudah menggelap.

.

Hinata sedari tadi mondar mandir tidak jelas didalam ruangannya. Sejak pembicaraan tadi wanita itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih tentang wanita bernama Hotaru itu yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Dia takut masa lalu suaminya akan membawa mereka kembali lagi bersama. Sedari tadi ia sama sekali belum melihat sosok suaminya dimanapun, bahkan tempat kerjanyapun kosong.

"Hinata ayo kita pulang"

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap kedatangan suaminya.

"Iya sebentar lagi aku akan keluar" jawab Hinata yang masih membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan untuk mengalihkan kegiatannya yang tadi untung saja dia bisa cekatan kalau tidak dia bisa ketahuan mondar-mandir tidak jelas seperti tadi _'bagaimana aku menghadapinya?'_ Batinnya, pikirannya mengingat kembali pada obrolan-obrolan yang tidak sengaja ia dengar di dalam toilet.

 ** _"Apa hubungan Hyuga-sama dan Naruto renggang ya?"_**

 ** _"Emangnya kenapa?"_**

 ** _"Tidak sengaja tadi aku melihat Naruto bersama model baru itu loh"_**

 ** _"Ahh yang benar?"_**

 ** _"Aku mana mungkin bohong"_**

Itulah obrolan yang didengar oleh Hinata. Sehabis minum teh bersama Ino dan Sakura dia tadi sempat pergi ke toilet dulu dan tanpa sengaja mendengarkan hal itu. Dan sekarang Hinata bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi suaminya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana memikirkan obrolan tadi dan ucapan Ino.

 _'Bagaimana jika tadi Hotaru menyatakan cintanya tanpa sepengetahuanku? Dan bagaimana jika Naruto juga ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama? Bagaimana jika sekarang mereka resmi menjalin hubungan? Bagaimana dengan hubungan pernikahan ini? Bagaimana jika Naruto-kun meninggalkanku lagi? Aaarrgghhh aku tidak bisa menerimanya jika sampai hal itu terjadi'_ racau Hinata seraya mondar mandir lagi didalam ruangannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah selesai memberskan berkas-berkas itu tapi Hinata belum yakin untuk bertemu dengan Naruto setelah apa yang ia ketahui hari ini.

 **Brruugg!** Dengan mencengram rambutnya Hinata jatuh terduduk merasakan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut nyeri.

.

"Hinata ko lama sekali ya? Apakah berkas-berkasnya banyak? Aahh baka kenapa aku tidak membantunya saja?" Gumam Naruto yang sedari tadi menunggu Hinata diluar ruangannya.

 **Brugg!** "Apa itu? Hinata?" Mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh Naruto buru-buru kembali keruangan Hinata.

 **Brakk!** Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar. Disana Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat Hinata. Sampai ia berjalan memutari belakang meja mendapati istrinya yang sudah duduk dilantai dengan mencengkram rambutnya kuat.

Buru-buru Naruto menghampiri Hinata khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan istrinya.

"Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya menepuk pelan bahu Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar suara suaminya perlahan menatap kedatangannya "Naruto-kun?" Ujarnya dengan suara parau.

"Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto lagi memastikan "aku merasakan sedikit pusing" jawabnya.

 **Grepp!** Naruto langsung membopong tubuh Hinata membawanya pulang kerumah khawatir jika sang istri kelelahan dalam bekerja.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto langsung membaringkan Hinata diatas _king size_. Naruto takut jika Hinata kembali sakit akibat kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu dimana hal itu mengakibatkan ingatan tentang dirinya hilang begitu saja. Dan apakah sekarang hal itu kembali lagi pada Hinata? Mengingat tadi Naruto sempat melihat Hinata mencengkram kuat rambutnya seolah merasakan begitu sakit di bagian kepalanya.

Tatapan cemas kembali hadir diwajah Naruto, melihat Hinatanya yang terlihat begitu pucat. Sedari tadi Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata menciumnya memberikan kehangatan untuk istrinya.

"Sayang bangunlah" lirihnya mengusap kepala Hinata.

Perlahan kelopak itu membuka menampilkan kembali mata indahnya "Na...naruto-kun" **grepp!** Hinata langsung memeluk erat suaminya seolah Naruto tidak boleh pergi kemanapun. Sesuatu yang basah mengenai kemeja putihnya. Ia meyakini jika Hinatanya kini sudah menangis lagi. Kedua iris sapphirenya terbelalak sempurna, kaget karna tiba-tiba saja istrinya menangis seperti itu.

"Hi...hinata kau tak apa?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan sebuah suara.

Naruto semakin dibuat bingung dengan kelakuan Hinata sekarang ini. Naruto takut jika dirinya sudah menyakiti Hinata tanpa ia sadari.

"Sayang, apakah aku menyakitimu? Jika iya maafkan aku sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Maafkan aku" ujar Naruto lirih _'aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu'_ racau Hinata didalam hati masih tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya.

 **Cupp!** Naruto terus menerus mengecup pelan puncak kepala Hinata yang berada didada bidangnya dan cara itu berhasil membuat Hinata meredakan tangisannya.

"Hhaa hhuuhhh" Hinata menarik nafas menenangkan dirinya dari keterpurukan yang ia buat. Pemikiran negatif mengenai suaminya dengan wanita bernama Hotaru itu ia ciptakan dengan sendiri mengakibatkan adanya luka dihatinya dengan sendiri juga. Hinata sama sekali tidak bertanya tentang apa yang Naruto rasakan pada Hotaru.

Bukankah menanyakan kebenarannya itu lebih baik daripada harus memendamnya sendirian seperti itu?

"Na...naruto-kun" akhirnya suara lemah itu keluar juga.

Naruto yang akhirnya mendengar Hinata bersuara kembali tersentak kaget tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia merasa senang. Ternyata Hinata tidak mendiamkannya lebih lama.

"Iya sayang ada apa?"

"A...apakah... apakah kamu me...menyukai Hotaru?" Gugup Hinata takut-takut.

Hinata yang masih berada didalam pelukannya semakin didekap erat olehnya, senyuman hadir diwajah Naruto seolah menemukan sebuah fakta baru yang didapatinya "apakah Hinata tengah cemburu padaku?" Ujarnya jahil.

 **Gyutt!**

Cubitan pelan dilayangkan pada punggung Naruto oleh Hinata membuat suaminya sedikit merintih kesakitan "a...aaahhh Hinata kenapa kamu mencubitku?"

"Na...naruto-ku nakal" ucap Hinata manja.

Dengan perlahan Naruto melepasakan pelukan mereka memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan menatapnya penuh sayang dengan senyuman masih bertengger indah diwajah tan itu.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, aku benci melihat wanita yang aku cintai menangis seperti ini. Eemmm hukuman apa ya yang pantas untuknya ya?" Kata Naruto mengusap jejak-jejak air mata dipipi sang istri.

Hinata terbelalak mendengar hal itu, dirinya merasakan akan ada bahaya yang menimpanya "Naruto-kun mesum" ucapnya tanpa sadar dengan wajah yang merona.

 **Cup!** "Jangan menangis lagi. Ceritakanlah ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi dengan lembut.

"Apakah Naruto-kun mencintai Hotaru?" Tegas Hinata tidak gugup seperti tadi.

Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah senyuman yang hadir diwajah tan itu "dengar ya Hinata" masih menangkup pipi Hinata "meskipun aku lebih mengenalnya terlebih dahulu dibandingkan denganmu tapi ketahuilah cintaku hanya untukmu Hinata tidak ada yang lain. Bagiku Hotaru adalah adik kecil kami" lanjut Naruto dengan nada suara yang begitu lembut membuat perasaan Hinata menjadi tenang setelah mendengar penuturan suaminya itu.

"Benarkah? Apakah aku bisa mempercayainya?" Tanya Hinata lagi, Naruto tak habis pikir mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Eemm kau bisa mempercayainya. Karna hanya kamulah wanita yang sangat aku cintai Hinata" **cupp!** Ucapan itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan mesra didahinya.

 _'Benarkah apa yang dikatakannya?'_

"Karna tadi kamu sudah menangis dihadapanku maka sekarang saatnya untuk hukuman. Bersiaplah Hinata"

"Kkkkyyyyaaaaaaaa"

.

Didalam sebuah rumah sederhana wanita bernama Hotaru tengah memandang langit malam dibalkon rumahnya yang dihiasi indahnya bintang dengan bermandikan cahaya bulan. Indah. Itulah kesan yang dimilikinya ketika melihat langit pada malam hari ini. Menengadah melihatnya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Perasaan dan pikirannya bertolak belakang. Didalam hatinya Hotaru memang masih menginginkan sosok Naruto untuk menjadi pendamping seumur hidupnya, bercanda dan tertawa seperti dulu lagi. Masa-masa paling indah yang mereka lewati hanya berdua tidak ada yang lain. Hanya dialah yang selalu menghapus kesedihannya dimasa lalu. Sedangkan pikirannya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menyerah dengan keinginannya itu dan menerima semua apa yang sudah terjadi. Melihat dan menerima kebahagiaan pria itu dengan wanita yang dicintainya, tentu wanita itu bukanlah dirinya. Wanita asing yang baru sehari ia temui. Dan wanita itulah yang menjadi bos tempat dimana ia bekerja. Tidak sebanding dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang model. Wanita itu cantik, baik, mandiri, tegar dan menjadi panutan untuk sebagaian besar wanita lainnya. Dan tentu saja ia juga sangat menghormati wanita itu.

"Hah~" Hotaru menghela nafas berat "aku tidak menyangka kau menikah secepat itu. Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak mengundangku. Bagaimana mau mengundang bahkan mungkin niatan untuk menemuiku saja sudah tidak ada dalam kamus hidupmu. Jika pada kenyataannya akan berakhir seperti ini lebih baik dulu kau tidak usah hadir untuk menyelamatkan hidupku." Gumam Hotaru menceritakan pada bintang diatas sana yang berkelap-kelip dengan indah padanya seolah bintang itu setia mendengarkan keluh kesahnya setiap saat.

"Mundur... jangan... mundur... jangan... mundur... jangan... " gumamnya lagi berhitung dengan jari-jarinya untuk mengambil keputusan terbaik untuknya.

 _'Baiklah apapun yang terjadi mungkin inilah yang terbaik untukku'_ batinnya telah memilih keputusan yang ia ambil.

.

Ditempat yang berbeda dikediaman Uciha, Sakura tengah bercengkrama dengan suaminya Sasuke. Dia tengah membicarakan sahabat mereka tentang adanya kehadiran wanita asing dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura dan Sasukelah yang menjadi saksi perjuangan cinta mereka.

"Apakah menurutmu Naruto menyukai wanita itu juga?" Tanya Sakura yang kini mereka berdua tengah bersantai diruang keluarga menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang jarang sekali dilakukan tentunya karna kesibukan masing-masing.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan istrinya mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap Sakura "kalau menurutku sih, si baka dobe tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan wanita itu" ucapnya memberikan pendapat.

"Benarkah? Tapikan mereka sudah 3 tahun bersama bahkan kedua orangtuanya menganggap Hotaru adalah gadis kecil mereka. Masa iya perasaan itu tidak muncul dalam hatinya sama sekali?"

"Sakura apakah kau tahu berapa tahun Naruto bersama Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke balik, Sakura mencoba mengingat kembali kebersamaan Naruto dan Hinata dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Eemmm kalau tidak salah sekarang hampir berjalan 6 tahun" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk "ya itu benar. Jadi lebih lama siapa Hotaru atau Hinata yang ada disisinya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya pasti Hinatalah"

"Benarkan. Meskipun dulu Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan wanita itu tapi aku yakin perasaan itu sudah terkikis habis dengan kebersamaannya dengan Hinata selama ini" ucap Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang ia tangkap.

Sakura terkejut mendengar hal itu "aahh kamu benar juga ya." **Grepp!** "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura yang langsung memeluk suaminya.

"Hn. Aku mencintaimu juga" ucapnya membalas pelukan Sakura.

.

.

.

Keadaan dikantor terlihat sibuk hari ini. Bagaimana tidak pertemuan antar pemimpin perusahaan besar akan dilaksanakan di Hyuga Corp, mereka akan menghadiri sebuah rapat untuk menjalin kerja sama antar perusahaan agar menjadi lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya.

Semua pegawai terlihat sibuk untuk menyambut orang-orang penting itu. Tidak hanya mereka bahkan Hyuga Hinata selaku pemimpinnyapun tak kalah sibuknya. Dia sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk nanti dipresentasikan didepan mereka.

Hinata terus berjalan kesana kemari untuk menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Tapi disaat ia akan pergi ketempat penjualan perhiasannya tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan pusing dan mual bersamaan. Dengan segera Hiantapun berjalan untuk menuju toilet terdekat.

"Hhuemmpp" sekuat tenaga Hinata menahan rasa mual yang tiba-tiba saja melanda pada dirinya seolah ada sesuatu didalam tubuhnya yang ingin keluar.

 **Brakk!** Hinata membuka pintu toilet menumpahkan cairan bening dari mulutnya.

"Aku kenapa ya?" Gumamnya menyeka mulut.

"Hyuga-sama anda tidak apa-apa?" Ujar wanita cantik yang kebetulan juga berada disana.

Mendengar suara itu Hinata segera menengokan dirinya untuk melihat siapa yang ada disisi kanannya.

Lavendernya terbelalak kaget melihat siapa orang yang kini ada disampingnya itu. Hinata tidak mau dia melihat sisi lemahnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Ho...hotaru-san?" Suara lemah itu terdengar dari mulut Hinata.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Wajah anda kelihatan pucat" ucap Hotaru ada nada khawatir disana melihat atasannya sepergi itu. Jujur meskipun Hinata adalah istri dari orang yang selama ini ia sukai tapi entah kenapa disaat melihat Hinata seperti ini rasa iba itu hadir dalam benaknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ko hanya tidak enak badan biasa saja" jawab Hinata berdiri tegap mengenyahkan rasa mual itu "kalau begitu mari Hotaru-san saya permisi dulu" lanjut Hinata lagi. Tapi sayang langkahnya harus terhenti ketika ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditahan.

Hinata kembali menatap Hotaru yang juga menatapnya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar Hyuga-sama? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan"

.

Naruto terlihat uring-uringan sedari tadi ia tidak melihat sang istri dimanapun. Bahkan kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul hampir jam 10 pagi dan sebentar lagi pertemuan antar pemimpin perusahaan akan segera dilaksanakan.

Sakura yang melihat sahabatnya seperti itu akhirnya mendekatinya "oyy Naruto. Kau kenapa? Dari tadi aku lihat kau nampak uring-uringan seperti itu" cegah Sakura ketika Naruto berjalan melewati tempatnya bekerja.

"Hah~" menghela nafas kasar "aku dari tadi tidak melihat Hinata. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya, semalam dia juga bertingkah aneh dan menanyakan hal aneh juga" jawabnya menceritakan pada sahabat pinknya itu.

"Apa? Emangnya Hinata menanyakan hal apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dia menanyakan apakah aku menyukai Hotaru. Ya aku balas tidaklah akukan sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Hotaru. Dia sudah aku anggap sebagai imoutoku saja"

 _'Emm ternyata presepsi Sasuke-kun benar juga. Aku telah salah menduga tentangmu Naruto'_ batin Sakura "apakah benar kamu tidak menyukai Hotaru?"

"Ya ampun kenapa sih kalian menanyakan hal yang sama. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya"

"Baguslah kamu setia mencintai Hinata"

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu melihat Hinata tidak sih? Sedari tadi aku belum melihatnya" kembali obrolan pertama itu dibahas lagi.

Namun saat Sakura akan menjawabnya **tringg!** Suara ponsel digenggamannya terdengar. Secepat kilat Naruto melihat sebuah pesan masuk itu.

 _ **"Naruto-kun aku ada pertemuan dengan clien mendadak sekali. Aku akan kembali sebelum rapatnya dimulai"**_ isi pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Hinata.

"Hah~" helaan nafas terdengar begitu lega "ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura melihat sahabatnya menghela nafas seperti itu.

"Haha ternyata Hinata ada pertemuan. Hhahh bikin khawatir saja. Kalau begitu aku menyiapkan ruang rapat dulu ya. Jaa Sakura" Naruto berlalu dari sana melambaikan tangan pada sahabatnya itu.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuan sahabat kuningnya yang seperti itu "dasar kekanakan" gumamnya melihat punggung itu berlalu.

.

Hinata meletakan ponsel miliknya dimeja menatap kearah wanita yang kini ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya sekaligus yang telah menolong ia tadi.

Teh hangat dibuatkan oleh Hotaru untuk Hinata. Bagaimanapun wanita itu harus menolong siapapun yang tengah kesusahan.

"Arigato" ucap Hinata, hanya senyuman yang diberikan oleh Hotaru untuknya. Hotaru duduk dihadapan Hinata. Mereka berdua kini ada diruang VIV yang khusus untuk tamu besar. Hinata yang membawanya kesana. Dia pikir jika Hotaru akan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius jadi Hinata membawanya kesini untuk mencegah orang lain yang tidak sengaja akan mendengarnya.

"Aku harap kau merahasiakan hal ini dari Naruto-kun. Tentang kesehatanku dan pertemuan mendadak ini" ujar Hinata melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Ha'i saya mengerti"

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Karna sedari tadi Hotaru belum membicarakan maksudnya itu.

Hotaru kembali tersenyum "aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat atas pernikahan kalian"

"Hanya itu saja? Apakah kau menyukai suamiku?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

Lagi-lagi Hotaru hanya tersenyum tidak ada keterkejutan disana. Hotaru juga tahu lambat laun Hinata akan menyadari hal itu. Entah itu dari situasinya atau dari sahabatnya sendiri Ino yang memberitahukan hal itu.

"Ya aku menyukainya_ aahh tidak, aku sangat mencintainya"

Hinata membelalakan kedua matanya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu membicarakan perasaannya pada istri pria yang dicintainya? Apakah ia memang sengaja supaya Hinata sakit hati, marah dan akhirnya menyerah pada suaminya?

 _'Apa maksudnya?'_ Batin Hinata terus saja menatap dingin wanita didepannya itu "apakah kau baik padaku tadi hanya untuk menyogokku supaya kau bisa berhubungan dengannya?" Tanya Hinata yang kini nada suaranya berubah menjadi dingin.

Lagi dan lagi Hotaru hanya tersenyum begitu saja pada Hinata. Entah apa maksud senyuman yang selalu ia berikan untuk Hinata, hanya dialah yang tahu.

"Aku mencinainya dari dulu. Perasaan ini semakin berkembang setiap tahunnya. Perasaan ini seakan meledak ketika rasa rindu hinggap dihatiku. Setiap hari berganti hanya ada rasa sesak karna tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Ketika aku kembali ke Jepang dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya lagi aku harus menelan pil pahit kehidupan mendengar bahwa dia telah menikah" tutur Hotaru.

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu terdiam tak bisa berkutik apa-apa. Ada perasaan sakit, bersalah secara bersamaan. Sakit karna tidak menyangka jika suaminya itu telah dicintai begitu besar oleh seseorang yang selalu ada disisinya. Hatinya kembali tidak percaya dengan apa yang semalam ia dengar dari mulut suaminya yang hanya menganggap Hotaru sebagai imoutonya saja tidak lebih. Perasaan bersalah itu ada karna dia merasa sudah merebut Naruto dari tangan wanita sebaik Hotaru. Hinata memang tidak mengetahui bagaimana mereka dimasa lalu. Raut wajah Hotaru menampilkan guratan keseriusan membuat Hinata yakin jika perasaan wanita itu benar-benar serius pada suaminya.

Dan sekarang apakah Hinata harus menyerah pada pernikahannya yang baru terjalin itu? Mendengar penuturan dari wanita itu dengan raut wajah serius membuat Hinata yakin jika perasaan Hotaru tidak main-main. Hinata tahu karna mereka sesama wanita, bagaimana sakitnya jika seseorang yang kita cintai menikah begitu saja dengan wanita lain. Tapi heii itukan bukan kesalahannya. Hinata bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto mempunyai seorang sahabat wanita dimasa lalunya karna suaminya itu tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kehidupan ia dimasa. Apakah sekarang semua ini adalah kesalahannya? Lalu ada maksud apa Tuhan mengirimkan kembali wanita itu? Apakah untuk menguji hubungan mereka?

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa? Kau ingin merebut Naruto-kun dari sisiku? Hemm... hal itu tidak bisa aku terima. Jangan harap aku akan menyerah begitu saja pada masa lalu suamiku. Kau mungkin memang lebih mengenalnya dibandingkan denganku, tapi jika masalah hati seperti ini aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu. Bahkan jika kau memakai cara apapun aku akan siap melawanmu. Karna apa... karna aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia lagi. Narutolah yang sudah membuatku kembali percaya akan cinta. Jadi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja" ujar Hinata panjang lebar seolah tahu maksud Hotaru yang menceritakan tentang perasaannya.

Tapi lagi, lagi dan lagi Hotaru hanya tersenyum begitu saja. Apa yang sebenarnya wanita itu pikirkan? Apakah presepsi Hinata yang barusan ia katakan itu benar? Bahwa ia akan merebut Naruto dari tangan Hinata? Apakah benar seperti itu?

"Jika aku akan merebut suamimu, mulai dari sekarang kau sudah harus bersiap-siap. Kehh" jawab Hotaru berbisik membuat Hinata membelalakan kembali matanya. Kedua tangan Hianta mengepal kuat seolah perkataan itu pertanda bahwa permainan akan segera dimulai.

Senyuman hadir dalam wajah cantik Hotaru.

Apakah maksud dari senyuman itu? Apakah ia benar-banar sudah memulai pertarungannya dengan Hinata untuk mendapatkan Narutonya kembali? Tentu lagi-lagi hanya dirinya sendirilah yang mengetahui apa maksud dari semua yang ia lakukan hari ini.

 **Tbc...**

 **Baiklah minna sampai sini dulu, sampai jumpa chap depan ya. jaa jangan lupa reviews :D ^^/**

 **.**

 **LuluK-Chan : heheh bisa jadi bisa juga tidak :D arigato udah ngereviws :) ^^/**

 **magendrik : sudah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviws :) ^^/**

 **Dwi Larasati : aaiihhh makasih banyak Dwi-san :D okeoke ^^ arigato udah ngereviws :) ^^/**

 **krisskun12pb : hehehe makasih banyak kriss-san :D arigato udah ngereviws :) ^^/**

 **mihawk607 : sudah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviws :) ^^/**

 **PAINAKATSUKI78 : akhirnya apa? heheh arigato udah ngereviws :) ^^/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca semoga suka ^^**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11:00 siang. Ruangan rapat dilantai 2 sudah disiapkan oleh para pegawai Hyuuga Corp sedari tadi. Mereka bersiap untuk menyambut kedatangan para pemimpin-pemimpin dari perusahaan lain.

Akhirnya tak berapa lama satu persatu dari mereka mulai berdatangan. Sudah terlihat CEO Sabaku Corp telah datang, disusul dengan CEO Uchiha Corp dan rombongan mereka mulai memasuki ruangan rapat.

Sang pemimpin perusahaan Hyuga Corp beserta rombongan tengah menunggu di ruangan sebelah. Mereka akan masuk keruangan setelah semuanya tiba diruang rapat. Disana Hinata terlihat begitu tegang merasakan hawa-hawa dari orang yang memiliki kepentingan besar itu.

"Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadari kegugupannya.

Hinata menoleh tersenyum mendapati Naruto mendekatinya "aku hanya sedikit gugup saja ko"

"Benarkah?"

"Eemm... sudah ayo kita pergi sepertinya mereka semua sudah tiba" ujar Hinata berlalu dari sana diikuti oleh beberapa pegawainya.

Langkah tegap dan percaya diri diperlihatkan oleh sang _heiress Hyuuga,_ Hyuuga Hinata. CEO Hyuuga Corp selalu terlihat menawan disetiap penampilannya. Hari ini juga Hinata menggunakan rok span selutut berwarna hitam dipadu padankan dengan kemeja hitam juga ditambahkan blezer merah maroon dan _high heels_ berwarna silver semakin menambah penampilan Hinata yang sangat elegan. Setiap mata memandang hanya kekaguman yang mereka gumamkan melihat Hyuuga Hinata berjalan melewatinya.

"Aahhh Hinata memang selalu kelihatan cantik dan anggun. Dia selalu menjadi panutanku" ucap Ino melihat Hinata beserta rombongan melewatinya.

"Hm. Kau benar dia memang sangat menawan" gumam Hotaru yang juga ada disana disamping Ino.

Hinata terus berjalan, sempat mata lavendernya menangkap sosok wanita itu. Wanita yang sudah membuatnya tidak percaya akan kata-kata yang sudah dia bicarakan pada Hinata. Sebuah senyuman melengkung begitu saja diwajah anggunnya mengingat tentang pembicaraan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _'Keh. Aku tidak menyangka dia mempermainkanku. Hmm bagus Hotaru-san'_ batinnya terus saja tersenyum.

.

 **Brakk!** Pintu ruangan rapat dibuka. Terlihat didalam ruangan sudah banyak pemimpin dari perusahaan lain telah datang. Hinata beserta rombongan masuk kedalam tapi Hinata langsung berjalan dan berdiri di podium untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Kebanyakan pemimpin dari perusahaan lain bergender seorang pria hanya ada beberapa wanita yang terlihat di sana. Namun itulah yang membuat Hinata semakin percaya diri, karna pasalnya wanitapun mempunyai hak yang sama dengan seorang pria.

"Konnichiwa minna-san. Terima kasih sudah sedia menghadiri rapat ini. Baiklah sesi rapat kali ini akan saya buka dengan mempresentasikan produk baru dari Hyuuga Corp"

Setelah Hinata mengatakan hal itu semua lampu padam hanya ada cahaya dari proyektor untuk memulai presentasi darinya.

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke depan. Di sana sudah muncul gambar yang menampilkan sebuah cincin.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat ini adalah sebuah cincin. Cincin dengan hiasan bunga Azalea, kenapa saya menghiasnya dengan bunga tersebut? Jawabannya karna saya terinspirasi dari bunga tersebut. Bunga Azalea adalah bunga yang memiliki makna filisofi yang begitu mendalam. Bunga itu memiliki arti keikhlasan, kesabaran dan kesederhanaan. Bunga Azalea mampu memberikan kesan keindahan dan memancarkan aura kesejukan. Jadi cincin ini sangat cocok untuk diberikan kepada seorang wanita yang menjadi kekasih kita. Next..."

Gambar lainnya muncul menampilkan sebuah kalung berbandul bunga Daisy "Ini adalah sebuah kalung berbandul bunga Daisy. Saya terinspirasi dari bunga tersebut karna bunga Daisy melambangkan kesetiaan dan kepercayaan. Bunga ini memang sangat cocok bagi sepasang kekasih. Kenapa saya memakai bandul berbentuk bunga Daisy karna saya ingin mengekspresikan mengenai kesetiaan pasangan yang cintanya tidak bisa dirubah begitu saja." Ucap Hinata mengakhiri presntasinya hari ini.

 **Prookkkk!**

 **Prookkkk!**

 **Prookkkk!**

Tepuk tangan menggema diruangan itu ketika Hinata mengakhiri presentasinya dan setelahnya bisikan demi bisikan terdengar dari mereka. Mereka semua sudah memulai mendiskusikan mengenai produk baru yang tadi sudah di presentasikan oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah, saya akan memperpanjang kerja sama ini. Saya selalu terkesima dengan perhiasan yang selalu anda buat. Dalam perhiasan yang anda buat mempunyai sebuah makna yang mendalam karna itu saya akan memperpanjang kontrak ini. Saya yakin jika perhiasaan itu akan laku dipasaran" ujar Gaara selaku CEO dari perusahaan Sabaku.

"Ya seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sabaku, saya selaku CEO Uchiha Corp juga akan memperpanjang kerja sama ini" ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Dilanjut dengan sahutan demi sahutan lain yang terdengar dari beberapa pemimpin perusahaan yang menghadiri rapat tersebut. Mereka setuju dengan pendapat 2 CEO tadi. Naruto tersenyum penuh kebanggaan mendapatkan seorang istri yang luar biasa seperti Hinata. Tidak hanya elegan tapi wanita itu sungguh menawan. Hinata adalah sosok istri idaman, dan dia juga adalah seorang panutan bagi wanita lain.

Hinata tersenyum penuh bangga karna hasil kerja kerasnya terbayarkan sudah. Beban yang selama ini ia pikul seolah hilang terbang ke angkasa luas. Pandangannya beralih menatap suaminya yang tengah tersenyum bangga.

"Arigato gozaimasu, saya tidak akan pernah mengecewakan kepercayaan kalian"

.

Rapat ditutup beberapa jam lalu, kini Hinata tengah bersantai diruangannya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Ia menutup kedua matanya sampai tidak menyadari jika sang suami telah masuk kedalam dan mulai memijit kedua bahunya. Naruto yakin jika Hinata pasti kelelahan dengan kerja kerasnya hari ini.

"Kerja bagus sayang" bisik Naruto tepat disamping kanan telinga Hinata.

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan kembali iris lavendernya "Naruto-kun sini" ujarnya menepuk kursi disebelahnya isyarat untuk Naruto duduk disana.

Narutopun mengikuti arahan sang istri dan duduk disamping Hinata "iya Hinata ada apa?"

 **Bruughh!** Hinata memeluk Naruto erat "aku sangat lelah. Ijinkan aku tidur dalam pelukanmu" gumamnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum mendapati Hinata yang menjadi manja seperti ini.

"Hinata apakah kamu sakit? Wajahmu ko agak pucat ya?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadari keadaan Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku sedang lelah, sudah ya aku mau tidur" jawabnya, kembali menutup kedua matanya menikmati aroma maskulin yang selalu menguar dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

Tanpa Naruto sadari Hinata tersenyum merasakan betapa nyamannya berada dalam pelukan sang suami. Ingatannya kembali pada pembicaraan yang ia lakukan bersama Hotaru beberapa jam yang lalu.

 **Flashback ON**

"Jika aku akan merebut suamimu, mulai dari sekarang kau sudah harus bersiap-siap. Kehh" jawab Hotaru berbisik membuat Hinata membelalakan kembali matanya. Kedua tangan Hianta mengepal kuat seolah perkataan itu pertanda bahwa permainan akan segera dimulai.

Senyuman hadir dalam wajah cantik Hotaru.

Hinata yang melihat senyuman itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Pasalnya sedari tadi wanita dihadapannya ini selalu menampilkan sebuah senyuman yang entah apa artinya itu.

"Jadi kapan kau akan memulai permainanmu?" Tanya Hinata lagi dengan nada suara yang begitu

dingin.

"Ahahahahha... kkkkyyaaaahhhh aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai Naruto-kun"

'Hah? Apa yang wanita itu lakukan? Apakah dia sudah gila?' batin Hinata melihat Hotaru yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak. Dan seketika Hinata menegang ditempat tidak megerti kenapa Hotaru jadi seperti itu. Apakah wanita didepannya ini sudah gila karna mendapati orang yang dicintainya telah menikah? Atau sebenarnya dia kenapa? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan hinggap dalam benak Hinata melihat rekasi tiba-tiba dari Hotaru.

"Kau gila?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Hinata.

"Hahaha... ha..ha" Hotaru menghentikan aksi tawanya, menyeka air mata yang keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Hotaru kembali menatap Hinata "Aku tidak gila. Aku hanya mengujimu saja. Sebagai imoutonya aku berhak menguji bagaimana mental istri dari Nii-sanku. Yahh~ walaupun aku tidak menyukai hubungan kalian tapi bagaimanapun juga inilah keputusan yang sudah aku ambil untuk kebaikanku dan untuk kebaikan kalian juga. Bukan begitu **Hyu-ug-a-sa-ma** " tutur Hotaru menekan namanya dan mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Hinata lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya mendengar penuturan Hotaru barusan _'Apa katanya mengujiku? Heh~, dia pikir dia siapa. Aku yakin dia masih mencintainya'_

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa dariku? Aku yakin kau masih mencintainyakan?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

Hotaru kembali tersenyum "ya aku memang masih mencintainya bahkan aku telah mengungkapkan hal itu. Tapi aku sadar dengan cara apapun aku selalu mengungkapkannya dia hanya akan menganganggapku sebagai gadis kecil mereka. Ya aku cukup tahu dan sadar akan hal itu. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir padaku. Aku akan menyerah untuk kebaikan kalian berdua" jelas Hotaru kembali membuat Hinata lagi-lagi membelalakan kedua matanya tak percaya.

Apakah ia harus percaya dengan Hotaru sekarang? Menyerah begitu saja pada cintanya yang sudah selama ini ia pendam? Apakah bisa semudah itu?

"Apakah aku bisa mempercayai ucapanmu ini?"

"Ya semua itu tergantung padamu. Yang jelas aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu. Dan sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahanmu one-chan. Jaa" lanjut Hotaru menggoda Hinata dan setelahnya iapun pergi meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri disana.

"Hemm... menggelikan sekali. Bagus dehh kalau dia sadar" gumam Hinata tersenyum melihat kepergian Hotaru.

 **Flashback OFF.**

.

 **Hotaru POV**

Entahlah apa yang sudah aku lakukan ini benar atau tidak, yang jelas hanya dengan cara seperti itulah yang telah menjadi keputusan finalku. Keberadaanku sekarang ada di atap perusahaan, menikmati hembusan angin yang selalu membelaiku lembut seolah memberikan dukungan supaya aku tetap kuat dalam menjalani kehidupan ini. Hatiku memang terluka dan tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja perasaan ini yang sudah lama bersemayam dihatiku. Tapi aku yakin lambat laun aku bisa melupakannya juga. Aku ada disini karna takdir yang telah menuntunku untuk melihat dan menerima semua kenyataan pahit ini. Menjalani kisah yang bukan untukku, apalah daya dia hanya menganggapku sebagai gadis kecil mereka.

Ya itulah yang selalu keluarga Uzumaki katakan padaku. Berada dilingkungan mereka membuatku merasakan nyaman, terlebih aku hanyalah anak yatim piatu. Jadi pantas saja jika Kushina Kaa-san dan Minato-Tou-san menganggapku gadis kecil mereka aku merasa sangat sangat bahagia. Berbicara mengenai mereka aku jadi teringat perkataan Naruto bahwa kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal. Aku belum sempat untuk datang kepemakaman mereka. Apa lebih baik aku datang sekarang ya? Baiklah.

.

Akhirnya aku telah sampai di pemakaman umum kota Konoha. Aku mendapatkan alamatnya dari Naruto yang memberikannya padaku tepat sehari kita bertemu. Aku ada disini sekarang, tengah memanjatkan do'a untuk kedua orang yang telah menggantikan kedua orang tuaku. Setelah mendo'akan mereka aku mulai kembali meracau menceritakan mengenai kehidupanku selama ini seolah mereka berdua ada dihadapanku.

"Kaa-san Tou-san apa kabar? Aku harap kalian berdua sudah bahagia disana. Gomen aku baru datang kesini, jujur aku baru mengetahui berita mengenai kalian. Aku selama ini hidup di Paris menjadi seorang model. Aku ingin jujur pada kalian, sebenarnya aku sangat mencintai putra kalian Uzumaki Naruto. Aku tahu ini mendadak tapi sebenarnya perasaan itu sudah tumbuh sejak kami duduk dibangku kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertamaku. Dia bagaikan seorang pahlawan dalam kehidupanku. Tidak hanya menolongku tapi dia juga telah memberikan kebahagiaan karna memperkenalian kalian padaku. Kaa-san terima kasih atas kasih sayangmu yang selalu memperhatikanku layaknya seorang ibu kandung kepada putri mereka. Tou-san terima kasih atas ketegasanmu dalam memperlakukanku selama ini sehingga aku bisa menjalani hidup sampai sekarang. Terima kasih banyak kalian sudah menganggapku sebagai anak kalian. Tapi maaf aku malah jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi sepertinya sekarang aku harus menyerah karna dia telah dimiliku oleh wanita luar biasa. Inilah keputusanku meskipun bertahun-tahun telah memendam rasa ini tapi aku akan menyerah sekarang. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kebahagiaan mereka. Biarkanlah hiks hanya hiks... aku saja hiks... hiks... yang terluka"

Tangisanku pecah disana. Aku sungguh tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lagi. Biarkanlah air mata ini mengalir sampai perasaan lega aku dapatkan.

.

Hotaru menangis sejadi-jadinya menumpahkan segala perasaan sakit yang teramat sangat didalam hatinya. Biarkanlah seperti ini asalkan dia tidak menjadi orang jahat yang akan merusak hubungan orang lain. Ternyata perkiraan orang lain mengenai dirinya adalah salah total. Jika mereka menganggap Hotaru sebagai wanita jahat yang ingin merusak hubungan orang lain tapi sebenarnya dia adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Dia rela mengorbankan perasaan yang sudah hadir bertahun-tahun di dalam hatinya hanya untuk melihat pria itu tertawa bahagia dengan cinta pilihannya.

Biarkan perasaan yang ia miliki hanya sebatas angin lalu yang sempat Tuhan titipkan untuknya. Sakit memang sakit karna itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar dalam masalah percintaan, sampai cinta sejati menjemput dan membahagiakannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Hinata sudah kembali berada didalam ruang kerja. Pekerjaan yang setumpuk harus ia selesaikan hari ini juga. Entah kenapa sudah 2 hari ini Hinata selalu merasakan cepat lelah. Apakah ini berkat pekerjaannya yang terlalu berat? Padahalkan biasanya ia tidak pernah sampai selelah ini bagaimanapun banyaknya pekerjaan dalam perusahaannya.

"Kenapa aku selalu merasakan pusing ya? Badanku juga uugghh terasa sangat lelah sekali. Dan lagi eeuummpphhh. Aku merasa mual" gumam Hinata dan berlalu dari sana untuk menuju toilet yang berada didalam ruangan.

"Hhoeekk... hhooeekkk" suara muntah itu terdengar nyaring. Untung saja tidak ada siapapun disana Hinata tidak mau jika kelemahannya ini diketahui oleh orang lain. Hinata hanya ingin dilihat sebagai wanita tangguh tidak lembek seperti ini.

"Kepalaku sungguh pusing. Apakah aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit ya?" Gumam Hinata setelah membersihkan mulutnya "baiklah aku akan pergi" lanjutnya lagi berjalan, menyambar tas dan kunci mobilnya.

 **Brakk!** Pintu dibuka. Mendengar suara itu Naruto yang bekerja tepat diluar ruangan Hinata langsung berdiri melihat sang istri keluar dengan menjinjing tas dan memakai mantelnya.

"Sayang, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto setelah Hinata berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku mau keluar dulu sebentar ada clien yang harus aku temui" bohongnya menyembunyikan tujuan sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo aku antar"

"Aahh tidak-tidak. Aku akan pergi sebentar ko. Naruto-kun tidak usah ikut aku akan segera kembali. Jaa" Hinata langsung berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan suaminya.

Melihat Hinata yang pergi begiu saja, Naruro tanpa berpikir panjang menuruti saja perintah sang istri. Iapun kembali duduk dan lanjut bekerja.

.

Hinata memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar. Pusing dikepalanya bisa membahayakan dirinya jika ia berkendara dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Hinata sengaja membohongi suaminya karna ia tidak mau membuat Naruto khawatir dengan keadaannya ini. Hinata merasa jika dirinya sudah sering merepotkan Naruto dari dulu sampai sekarang, meskipun dia sudah menjadi suaminya tapi Hinata tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi Naruto.

"Gomen aku membohongimu" gumam Hinata masih terus menyetir.

Rumah sakit Konoha hampir terlihat. Hinata sedikit menambah kecepatan mobilnya dirasa jika jalanan juga terlihat sepi.

Hinata akhirnya sampai di sana dan segera memarkirkan mobilnya. Hinatapun turun dan berjalan memasuki rumah sakit. Nuansa putih sangat kental disana, aroma khas obat-obatan mulai tercium masuk keindra penciumannya dan hal itu sukses membuat Hinata mual seketika.

"Kenapa rumah sakit beraroma seperti ini sih?" Gerutunya menahan perasaan mual yang datang kembali.

Hinata berjalan untuk memasuki ruang pemeriksaan. Disana sudah terlihat seorang dokter cantik ber _name tag_ Shizune. Hinata masuk dan memulai perbincangan dengan dokter cantik itu.

"Saya selalu merasa mual-mual dok. Dan kepala saya pusing, saya juga sering merasa lelah." Jelas Hinata, menjelaskan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Emm, coba anda periksakan diri ke dokter kandungan. Hal itu bukan keahlian saya" dengan lembut dokter itu mempersilahkan Hinata untuk pergi dari sana.

Hinata yang merasa di usir langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun juga "Apa-apaan sih dokter itu. Bilang saja kalau tidak mau memeriksaku. Apakah tampilanku terlihat tidak sanggup membayar. Huh aku kesal sekali" gumam Hinata menggerutu setelah keluar dari ruangan itu seraya terus saja berjalan mencari ruang kandungan seperti yang dikatakan dokter Shizune.

.

 **Ruang Kandungan.**

Hinata sampai juga diruang kandungan. Dengan perlahan dia masuk kedalam, disana terlihat seorang dokter wanita cantik ber _name tag_ Rin. Dokter itu tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan Hinata.

"Silahkan duduk" ujarnya dengan suara lembut.

Hinata tersenyum membalasnya dan duduk dikursi berhadapan dengan sang dokter.

"Jadi anda mau memeriksakan kandungan?" Tanyanya. Hinata tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Mak...maksud dokter?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

Lagi-lagi dokter Rin tersenyum manis kearah Hinata "apakah ini pertama kalinya bagi anda memeriksakannya?" Tanya sang dokter membuat Hinata kembali tidak mengerti "baiklah jika memang seperti itu coba anda memeriksakannya terlebih dahulu" lanjut dokter Rin menyuruh Hinata untuk ketoilet dengan membawa _testpack_.

Hinata yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan hal ini hanya bisa menurutinya saja tanpa bisa membantah.

Selang beberapa menit Hinata kembali keluar dengan membawa _testpack_ nya untuk diperiksa oleh dokter. Setelah alat itu ada ditangan dokter senyuman mengembang diwajah cantiknya melihat dua buah garis merah disana.

Tangannya terulur ingin memberikan selamat pada Hinata "selamat ya anda positif hamil. Coba saya periksa kandungan anda" ujar dokter Rin langsung memeriksa kandungan Hinata.

1 detik...

5 detikk...

5 menit...

Hinata masih mencerna ucapan sang dokter yang baru saja ia dengarkan "Hamil? Aku hamil dok? Dokter AKU HAMILLLLLL?" teriak Hinata memegang erat tangan dokter itu.

Dokter Rin yang menerima reaksi Hinata seperti itu hanya terkikik merasa lucu melihat kelakuan Hinata. Wajar saja hal itu adalah pertama kali baginya.

"Dokter apakah aku benar-benar hamil?" Tanya Hinata kembali seolah percaya tidak percaya dengan berita bahagia itu.

"Iya anda benar-benar hamil. Usia kandungan anda sudah sekitar 3 minggu. Jaga janin itu baik-baik karna aku merasakan jika kehamilan anda sangat lemah. Anda harus banyak-banyak istirahat dan jangan banyak bergerak hal itu bisa membahayakan bagi kandungan anda" jelas dokter memperingati Hinata.

Mendengar hal itu Hinata tiba-tiba saja kehilangan ekspresinya "tapi dok saya adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan jika saya berhenti bekerja maka perusahaan akan dalam bahaya"

"Apakah anda lebih mementingkan perusahaan dari pada calon anak anda? Anda bisa saja berhenti sementara untuk kehamilan ini. Itu saran saya karna anda sekarang tengah menampung tidak hanya 1 nyawa. Dia berhak hidup dan lahir kedunia ini"

Hinata mengelus perut ratanya merasakan bahwa kini di dalam rahimnya ada nyawa lain yang tengah bergelung dengan nyaman "iya dokter benar. Aku harus memikirkan hal ini dengan baik. Terima kasih banyak dok"

.

Hinata tengah berada dalam perjalanan kembali menuju kantor. Perasaan bahagia memenuhi perasaannya mendapatkan bahwa kini dirinya tengah mengandung buah hati mereka. Sekarang yang menjadi masalahnya adalah bagaimana Hinata bisa mendapatkan waktu yang cukup untuk bisa beristirahat demi kelangsungan hidup sang jabang bayi dan pekerjaan kantor. Pikirannya masih memikirkan hal itu. Hinata harus bisa membagi antara pekerjaan kantor dan kandungannya.

"Lebih baik aku menyembunyikan hal ini dulu dari Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata berkonsentrasi menyetir.

Didalam perusahaan Naruto kini tengah bercengkrama dengan Sakura, Ino serta Hotaru ditempat Sakura bekerja. Disana ada sebuah meja bundar dan beberapa kursi. Mereka sudah terbiasa untuk bersantai disana ketika sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan.

"Jadi Hinata pergi kemana?" Tanya Ino yang melihat Naruto tiba-tiba saja bergabung dengan ketiga wanita itu.

"Katanya dia akan bertemu dengan clien sebentar" jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa dia belum pulang? Seharusnya kau temani dia, kaukan sekertarisnya" giliran Sakura yang berujar.

"Dia mengatakan aku tidak usah ikut karna dia akan pergi sebentar"

"Yah bagaimana sih kau ini meskipun Hinata berkata seperti itu tapi kau harus tetap menemaninya" kini giliran Hotaru yang berkata.

"Iya benar apa yang dikatakan Hotaru" ujar Ino lagi.

Sakura yang bosan dengan pembicaraan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar ruangan. Tatapan emerladnya menangkap sosok Hinata yang berjalan dengan anggun akan melewati tempat mereka.

"Bukankah itu Hinata? HYUGA-SAMA?" teriak Sakura otomatis membuat ketiganya menatap kearah belakang mereka.

Hinata yang merasa dipanggil menghentikan jalannya. Kepalanya menengok ke sisi kiri tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Lavendernya melihat sang suami ada disana. Hinatapun berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Ini masih jam kerja. Oh jadi seperti ini yang kalian lakukan? bersantai ketika aku pergi?" Ujar Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sedikit sensitif, mungkin karna ia tengah mengandung sekarang jadi Hinata mudah marah seperti ini "heemm enak sekali ya hidup kalian" lanjut Hinata dan berlalu darisana.

Sedangkan Sakura, Ino, Naruto dan juga Hotaru menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Naruto langsung melesat pergi dari sana begitu saja untuk menyusul istrinya. Naruto takut jika Hinata hanya salah paham saja.

.

 **Brakk!** Hinata membuka pintu ruangan dengan kasar. Ia terus berjalan untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang tengah kacau sekarang. Hinata memutar kursi kebesarannya menghadap kejendela besar dibelakangnya. Menghadap pemandangan diluar jendela, namun ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melihatnya bahkan kedua kelopak matanya sudah menutup sempurna menyembunyikan iris lavendernya.

Selang beberapa menit suara pintu diruangannya kembali dibuka. Hinata yang terlalu lelah untuk melihat siapa yang datang hanya mengabaikannya saja, ia terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang.

 **Cupp!** Kecupan singkat didahi membuat Hinata membuka kembali kelopak matanya. Pertama yang ia lihat disana adalah sosok sang suami tengah berjongkok dihadapannya. Tatapan penuh khawatir tergambar jelas diwajah tan itu.

"Sayang kamu tidak apa-apa? Tidak biasanya kamu marah-marah tidak jelas seperti tadi. Ada apa sebenarnya hmm? Apakah pertemuan tadi membuatmu kesal?" Tanya Naruto beruntun seraya mengelus punggung tangan kanan Hinata.

Hinata yang mengingat bahwa pertemuan itu adalah bohong hanya mampu terdiam tidak sanggup untuk membicarakan kebenaran tentang dirinya saat ini.

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah saja" jawab Hinata lesu.

"Lelah? Apakah kamu sakit sayang? Kalau begitu kita pulang biar pekerjaanmu aku saja yang menggantikannya"

Hinata tersenyum melihat suaminya yang kelabakan. Hal inilah yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia lihat dari Naruto. Pria itu selalu memanjakan dirinya. Bukan ia tidak mau tapi Hinata juga ingin melihat suaminya itu memperhatikan dirinya juga.

 **Brruugghh!** Pelukan dilayangkan oleh Hinata. **Cup!** Kecupan diberikan pada pangkal leher Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mint dari suaminya yang mampu membuatnya nyaman dan rileks seketika "aku mencintaimu" bisik Hinata.

Naruto membalas pelukan sang istri seolah merasakan keluh kesah Hinata mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya "aku juga mencintaimu sayang" balasnya, hanya ini yang ia berikan untuk Hinata. Naruto merasa bahagia ketika Hinata seperti ini, dirinya seolah menjadi sandaran hidup bagi Hinata dan hal itulah yang membuat Naruto merasa sangat bahagia.

 _'Gomen aku menyembunyikan kebahagiaan ini sayang. Aku masih belum bisa memutuskan semuanya'._

.

Sakura, Ino dan Hotaru masih berdiam diri disana. Mereka masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan mereka lihat. Atasannya tidak seperti biasanya mereka merasa jika Hinata berlebihan dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Hinata kenapa ya? Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu" kata Sakura kembali bersuara.

"Mungkin dia hanya lelah saja" balas Hotaru, mendengar hal itu Sakura menatap kearahnya "oh ya aku dengar kau menyukai Naruto ya? Gomen jika ini mendadak tapi kalau boleh aku berpendapat lebih baik kau jangan melakukan hal apapun yang bisa merusak hubungan mereka" lanjut Sakura lagi, sedangkan Ino hanya menjadi pendengar saja sekarang.

"Tenang saja kau tidak usah khawatir aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah dengan perasaan ini"

"APAA? MENYERAH, BENARKAH?" teriak Ino membuat kedua wanita itu menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ino bisa tidak sih ga usah teriak-teriak seperti itu juga" gertak Hotaru "ya aku memang sudah memutuskannya. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak tapi yang jelas itulah keputusan yang sudah aku ambil"

"Bagus deh kalau begitu. Aku harap kau mendapatkan pengganti si baka itu dengan yang lebih baik"

"Hmm... arigato Sakura-san" pandangannya menengok kesisi kanan dimana Ino tengah menatapnya sekarang dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar "apa-apaan dengan wajahmu itu? Sudah kau tidak usah terpesona denganku seperti itu"

"Aku bangga padamu Hotaru"

"Hmm... arigato Ino-chan"

Mereka bertiga kembali tersenyum bersama mengekspresikan perasaan lega itu.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari sejauh ini ada sepasang mata mengamati gerak-gerik mereka. Entah apa tujuannya yang jelas sudah 1 minggu ini dia selalu diam-diam datang kesana.

 _'Wanita itu bodo_ _ **h melepaskan perasaannya begitu saja'**_

 **Tbc...**

 **.**

 **Bagimana minna? semoga tidak membosankan ya ^^ jika berkenan silahkan reviews ya ^^ arigato gozaimasu :D ^^/**

 **krisskun12pb : hehehe sepertinya bukan :) arigato gozaimasu atas kritikannya, gomen banyak yang salah :D tidak menyinggung ko malah hyugana berterima kasih sekali sudah mau mengkoreksi fic ini :D baiklah arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**

 **magendrik : sudah lanjut semoga suka :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**

 **PAINAKATSUKI78 : hehe terima kasih banyak :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**

 **Rozzeana : heheh bukan duri ko hanya butiran debu yang kebetulan nempel saja :D hahaha ga papa ko bebas mau reviews apapun juga :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **Udah lanjut nih semoga suka ya, selamat membaca :D ^^**

 **.**

Pada umumnya hari minggu adalah hari libur bagi para pelajar dan pekerja, begitupun dengan pengantin baru ini. Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama seharian. Minggu ini adalah minggu ke enam pernikahan mereka. Mereka tengah menikmati detik demi detik hanya berdua saja. Pagi menjelang kembali rasa mual itu kembali datang lagi. Ya itu adalah _morning sickness_ yang selalu dialaminya sekarang. Cepat-cepat Hinata turun dari ranjang untuk pergi ke toilet.

Naruto yang merasakan ada pergerakan tiba-tiba dari arah sampingnya menoleh seketika dan tak lama berselang terdengar suara orang muntah, iapun segera bangkit menuju toilet khawatir akan ada sesuatu hal melanda pada Hinata.

"Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya seraya mengelus punggung Hinata membantu sang istri meredakan rasa mualnya.

Setelah menyeka mulutnya dengan air Hinata menoleh pada Naruto seraya tersenyum "aku tidak apa-apa ko Naruto-kun hanya mual dan sedikit pusing saja"

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran "benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kembali istirahat" lanjutnya seraya menggendong Hinata begitu saja menuju tempat tidur mereka.

Naruto kembali membaringkan Hinata diatas king sizenya "jangan banyak bergerak dulu ya. Hari ini biarkan aku yang memasak dan membereskan rumah. Kamu istirahat saja aku yakin kamu kelelahankan? Kalau begitu aku buatkan sarapan dulu ya" **cupp!** Ujar Naruto mengecup pelan dahi Hinata dan langsung berlalu dari sana.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, tangan putih itu terulur mengelus pelan perut ratanya dengan tatapan lurus kedapan seolah dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

 _'Gomen, Kaa-san belum siap untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Tou-sanmu'_ batin Hinata.

.

Diluar rumah kediaman Hinata dan Naruto terlihat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat didepannya. Seseorang yang berada didalam mobil menyeringai mengetahui keberadaan mereka, entah siapa yang berada disana yang jelas dia akan membalaskan dendamnya yang sudah pria kuning itu lakukan padanya.

"Aku tahu harus bagaimana membalasmu" gumamnya "jalan" lanjutnya lagi memerintahkan supirnya untuk pergi meninggalkan kediaman itu.

Sedangkan didalam rumah Naruto kini tengah memasak bubur untuk Hinata. Dia cukup pandai dalam memasak karna setelah peninggalan kedua orangtuanya Naruto telah terbiasa untuk memasak makanan sendiri.

"Dari kemarin aku lihat Hinata memang sudah pucat. Apakah dia sedang sakit ya? Tapi kenapa tidak memberitahukannya padaku?" Gumam Naruto disela-sela memasaknya "mungkin dia hanya kelelahan saja, istirahat sebentar pasti nanti juga kembali sehat" lanjutnya lagi.

Bubur yang dibuatnya telah matang dan kini Naruto hanya tinggal membawanya saja pada Hinata. **Cklek!** Pintu kamar dibuka. Terlihat Hinata masih berbaring, Naruto berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sayang, makan dulu yu. Aku sudah buatkan bubur untukmu" ucapnya dengan lembut membangunkan Hinata yang menutup kedua matanya.

Perlahan kedua mata Hinata kembali terbuka. Iapun mencoba duduk dan dibantu oleh Naruto. Dan setelah itu pria itupun menyuapi bubur yang ia buat pada Hinata dengan lembut.

"Benar kamu tidak apa-apa? Kalau masih merasa mual dan pusing kita ke dokter" ucap Naruto masih menyuapi istrinya.

Mendengar Naruto yang akan membawanya kerumah sakit seketika membuat Hinata menegang. Bagaimana bisa ia pergi kerumah sakit dengan keadaannya seperti ini, bisa-bisa kehamilan yang ia sembunyikan bisa ketahuan oleh suaminya.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa ko naruto-kun. Aku hanya membutuhkan istirahat saja, besok juga pasti sembuh" jawab Hinata menghilangkan kekhawatiran suaminya.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan "baiklah, kalau kamu merasa pusing berkepanjangan aku akan membawamu segera kerumah sakit tanpa persetujuanmu" telaknya dan itu membuat Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi obrolan disekitar mereka, Naruto hanya terfokus menyuapi Hinata.

Akhirnya Naruto selesai memberikan sarapan untuk istrinya dan kini Hinata sudah kembali tidur diking sizenya. Sedangkan Naruto kembali membereskan rumah yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Sebagai seorang suami yang baik Naruto harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah ketika sang istri sedang terjatuh sakit.

.

.

.

Hari kerja kembali lagi, keadaan Hinata mulai membaik hanya mual yang selalu hadir disetiap paginya. Tapi lagi-lagi hanya alasan kecil yang selalu Hinata berikan untuk suaminya itu, entahlah Hinata masih menyembunyikan perihal kehamilannya. Mungkin dia memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa belum memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini.

Rasa lelah sudah datang lagi padanya, baru juga dia sampai diruangannya tapi Hinata sudah kelelahan seperti itu. Ia merasakan perutnya sedikit ngilu mungkin ini adalah efek dari perjalanannya menuju kantor. Keringat dingin muncul didahinya yang tertutupi poni ratanya menahan rasa ngilu disekitar perutnya itu.

 **Tok...tok...** suara pintu ruangan diketuk.

Sekuat tenaga Hinata menahannya supaya orang yang masuk kedalam ruangannya tidak menanyakan keadaannya kini "masuk" ujarnya tak berapa lama terlihat wanita berambut pink menyembul dibalik pintu dan masuk keruangannya.

"Ya, ada apa Sakura?" tanya Hinata setenang mungkin, walau siapapun pasti tahu hanya melihatnya saja jika Hinata tengah menahan sesuatu sekarang.

Sakura berjalan mendekatinya, duduk dikursi didepan Hinata "Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terasa sakit?" tanya Sakura khawatir melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, karna yang ia tahu Hinata belum pernah terlihat lemah seperti ini. Sakura yakin kalau Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Senyuman lemah hadir dibibir Hinata mencegah Sakura untuk tidak menanyakan keadaannya lagi "aku tidak apa-apa ko. Hanya kelelahan saja" jawabnya, tapi justru membuat Sakura tambah khawatir padanya.

"Kamu berbohong padakukan Hinata? Kamu bisa bercerita padaku apapun itu jadi jangan kau sembunyikan. Bicaralah"

Ucapan Sakura barusan membuat Hinata kembali berpikir tidak ada salahnya jika ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya selama ini, toh mereka sesama wanita mungkin Sakura bisa memahaminya.

"Hah~" Hinata menghela nafas kasar "baiklah kalau begitu ikut aku, tidak baik kalau aku membicarakannya disini" ajak Hinata.

Sakura mengikuti kemana Hinata pergi, ia semakin yakin jika Hinata tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu hal darinya.

Hinata dan Sakura kini sudah berada diruangan VIP yang tidak sembarang orang bisa datang kesini. Hinata sengaja membawa Sakura kesini karna ia menghindari orang yang bisa saja mendengarkan percakapan mereka, apalagi itu Naruto suaminya.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya Hinata berbicara secara rahasia diruangan itu. Pertama ketika Hotaru mengajaknya bicara dan Hinata membawa wanita itu kesini dan sekarang Hinata juga harus membicarakan suatu hal dengan Sakura sahabatnya disini juga, karna hanya inilah ruangan yang menurutnya tertutup dan jarang dilewati oleh siapapun.

"Jadi kapan kau akan memberitahukannya padaku?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat sudah tidak sabaran.

"Aku hamil" jawab Hinata singkat padat dan jelas.

1...

2...

3...

Sakura menengang mendengar apa yang baru saja Hinata katakan _'dia hamil? lalu kenapa harus menyembunyikannya seperti ini?'_ batin Sakura yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Bukannya ia tidak senang mendengar bahwa sahabatnya itu tengah mengandung buah hati mereka tapi Sakura hanya terkejut kenapa bisa wanita itu menyembunyikan kabar bahagia ini.

"Apakah kamu sudah memberitahukannya pada Naruto?"

Hinata menggeleng dan Sakura cukup tahu isyarat itu "kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku belum bisa membicarakan hal ini. Kata dokter aku harus istirahat total karna kandunganku ini lemah, dokter juga menyarankan agar aku berhenti bekerja dan tidak memikirkan hal apapun. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan pekerjaan, semua ini adalah duniaku. Aku tidak bisa menyerahkannya begitu saja. Apakah aku harus memilih pekerjaan atau bayi ini. Aku belum bisa memutuskannya, Karna itulah aku belum bisa membicarakannya pada Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata disertai dengan elusan diperutnya.

 **Plakk!** Tamparan dilayangkan oleh Sakura. Bisa dilihat sekarang pipi kiri Hinata memerah bekas tamparan yang dilayangkan olehnya. Sakura terlihat emosi tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya bisa berpikir sempit seperti itu.

"Kau gila Hinata. Apakah kau merelakan janinmu yang belum lahir ketimbang pekerjaanmu ini? Kau gila kerja dari dulu, tapi yang lebih membuat aku tidak menyangka adalah bahwa kau sampai tega melakukan hal ini. Heeii... bagaimanapun juga kau harus merelakan jabatanmu demi nyawa yang ada dalam rahimmu. Pikirkalah sebelum kau menyesal Hinata. Aku permisi"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sakura meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah menegang ditempat. Mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan Sakura katakan. Apakah ia telah menjadi wanita yang jahat? Merelakan kandungannya ketimbang pekerjaannya? Ya, Hyuga Hinata sudah menjadi wanita yang kejam. Tapi salah siapa dia bisa seperti ini? Jangan salahkan Hyuuga Hiashi Tou-sannya walaupun sang ayah telah menjadikannya seperti ini bahkan selalu menyuruh Hinata untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan tapi tetap saja bagi seorang ayah kebahagiaan putrinyalah yang lebih berharga.

Lantas harus kepada siapakah yang pantas disalahkan? Tentunya pada dirinya sendiri. Jangan pernah menganggap jika sesuatu yang diperintahkan oleh sang ayah itu menekan dirinya sendiri sehingga membuat sebuah keputusan yang salah.

Hinata masih berdiam diri disana mencerna kembali apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya barusan. Bertindak egois akan mengakibatkan kecelakaan yang fatal yang mungkin akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup. Rasa panas dan sakit menjalar dipipi kirinya bekas tamparan yang Sakura layangkan padanya. Hinata tidak habis pikir jika ia bisa berbicara seperti itu. Ia telah mengabaikan janin yang tengah bergelung nyaman didalam rahimnya.

Tangan putih itu terulur kembali mengusap pelan perutnya yang masih rata. Mencoba merasakan sang jabang bayi didalam sana.

 **Tes...** air mata menetes dipipinya. Kelakuannya yang satu ini sudah membuatnya salah "go...gomen gomennasai Ka...kaa-san sudah egois hiks... hikss... gomen hiks... gomen" isakan tangis dan kata maaf terlontar dari mulutnya menyesali perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan.

.

Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu dengan menahan emosi pada sahabatnya yang bertindak terlalu jauh. Bagaimana bisa seorang Hyuuga Hinata lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dari pada jabang bayi yang tengah ia kandung sekarang? Wanita itu sudah gila. Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal kuat mencoba meredakan emosi yang masih ada di dalam benaknya.

"Huuhh~" ia mencoba menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan untuk sekedar menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Sakura lega karna sempat menampar Hinata untuk menyadarkan wanita itu bahwa perbuatan yang ia ambil adalah salah besar.

"Gila, aku tidak menyangka dia berbuat seperti itu" umpatan demi umpatan digumamkan olehnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat ia bekerja.

Hotaru yang tidak sengaja melihatnya seperti itu merasa bingung dan akhirnya mencoba mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura-san kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hotaru khawatir melihat wajah memerah Sakura seolah tengah menahan emosi.

Sakura menoleh mendapati Hotaru disampingnya "aku habis bertemu dengan wanita gila. Sudah ya aku lagi kesal, kalau kau tidak mau tersambar emosiku minggir. Gomen" Sakura pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Hotaru, berbagai pertanyaan sudah memenuhi benaknya.

"Wanita gila? Apa maksudnya? Hhhiiiii Sakura-san seraammm" gumam Hotaru merasakan aura Sakura barusan.

.

Naruto yang penasaran kemana perginya Hinata mulai mencari keberadaannya. Ia tidak mendapati istrinya diruangannya, ketika Hinata dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan Naruto memang tidak ada ditempat jadi sekarang ia kelabakan kemana perginya sang istri.

Langkah tegap itu semakin cepat merasa khawatir takut terjadi apa-apa menimpa pada istrinya.

"Sakura kau tahu dimana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto ketika kakinya membawa ke tempat Sakura bekerja.

Sakura yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya dimeja menengadahkannya kembali mendapati pria kuning didepannya "ahh istrimu ada di ruangan VIP dan dia sudah gila"

 **Brugg!** Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sakura kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar bahwa istrinya gila dari Sakura langsung melesat pergi darisana untuk melihat kondisinya sekarang.

"Hinata aku harap kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Naruto begitu baik padamu" racau Sakura mengabaikan pembeli yang datang kesana.

.

 **Brakk!** Naruto membuka pintu ruangan itu. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah sang istri yang tengah terbaring disofa, rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya yang sekarang ini ia tengah menangis dalam diam. Hinata tahu siapa yang datang tapi ia enggan untuk melihatnya sekarang Hinata terlalu malu dengan keadaannya yang bertindak terlalu egois.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata dan berjongkok didepannya. Ia menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Hinata. Naruto bisa melihat bahwa sekarang sang istri tengah menangis dalam diamnya, air mata terus mengalir tanpa suara. Naruto heran dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan sekarang perasaan khawatir dan cemas sudah menyelimutinya.

"Sa...sayang kamu kenapa? Kenapa pipimu memerah?" Tanya Naruto lembut mengusap pelan air mata istrinya.

Hinata yang merasakan perlakukan lembut dari suaminya menghenyikan tangan tan itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

Kedua mata lavender itu kembali terbuka menatap sayang manik indah didepannya **cupp!** Hinata mengecup punggung tangan Naruto. Melihat hal itu Naruto tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Gomen... hiks... gomen" ujarnya dengan suara serak.

"Hinata ada apa? Kenapa ini apakah seseorang telah menyakitimu?"

 **Grepp!** Hanya pelukan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang mencoba menangkan diri dengan menghirup aroma sang suami.

"Gomen hiks... hiks... gomen" hanya kata maaf yang selalu keluar dari mulut ranumnya.

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan Hinata sekarang. Perkataan maaf itu untuk apa? Apakah Hinata melakukan kesalahan sehingga ia meminta maaf padanya? Tapi jika dipikir lagi Hinata sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Lantas kenapa ia meminta maaf pada suaminya? Naruto yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang Hinata sembunyikan darinya.

"Kenapa Hinata meminta maaf? Kamu tidak salah apa-apa sayang" jawabnya dengan suara yang semakin lembut, seraya mengusap punggung Hinata mencoba menengkan istrinya.

Bisa dirasakan kalau Hinata menggeleng lemah "tidak... hiks... aku sudah salah padamu. Hiks... maafkan aku. Tanda merah dipipiku ini adalah tanda sebuah hukuman karna aku telah bersalah hiks..."

Naruto jadi teringat dengan sahabat pinknya yang mengatakan jika Hinata gila. Apakah Sakura yang telah melakukan tanda itu pada Hinata?

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan menatap kedalam mata lavendernya.

 **Cup! Cupp!**

Lagi, kedua matanya menjadi sasaran kecupan singkat yang dilayangkan suaminya "harus berapa kali aku bilang, jangan menangis aku tidak mau melihat wanita yang aku cintai menangis. Aku seolah gagal membahagiakanmu Hinata. Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi"

Kedua mata lavender Hinata melebar setelah mendengarkan Naruto berujar seperti itu. Bukan... ini bukanlah kesalahannya yang salah disini adalah dirinya sendiri. Tidak mencoba jujur dengan keadaannya sekarang. Hinata seolah benar-benar telah menjadi wanita yang kejam. Disatu sisi ia telah menyakiti jabang bayi yang tidak salah apapun. Disisi lain ia juga telah mengecewakan sang suami seolah Naruto telah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tentang keadaan Hinata sekarang.

Buru-buru Hinata menghapus air matanya dan mencoba menahan air mata supaya tidak mengalir kembali. "Na...naruto-kun tidak salah apapun ko. Na...naruto-kun malah su...sudah membahagiakan aku"

"Lalu kenapa Hinata masih saja menangis hmm?"

"I...itu karna a...aku sendiri. Aku telah gagal menjadi istri yang baik... hiks... hiks... gomen" pertahanan diri yang ia tahan setengah mati roboh sudah. Air mata itu kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya. Menunduk menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"Apakah Sakura yang telah melakukan tanda merah itu padamu?"

Hinata kembali mendongakan kepalanya "iya memang benar. Tapi jangan salahkan Sakura. Ini karna kesalahanku, aku pantas mendapatkannya" Hinata kembali mendunduk.

Naruto tersenyum walau ia tahu bahwa Hinata tidak melihat senyumannya itu "sudahlah jangan menangis lagi. Heeyyy apakah kamu mau dihukum?" Tatapan jahil itu keluar lagi.

Hinata kembali mendongak mendapati tatapan itu "kau mesuummm"

"Heheh makanya jangan menangis lagi" ujarnya seraya memberikan kecupan hangat didahinya.

Kedua tangan tan itu menangkup pipi Hinata mengusap lembut jejak air mata. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap, Hinata tahu keinginan suaminya iapun mengikuti alur dan kembali menutup kedua matanya.

 _'Pasangan yang begitu bahagia. Kheh... lihat saja aku akan menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu Naruto'_

.

Sakura yang telah berhasil meredakan emosinya kembali melayani pembeli. Tapi tetap saja pikirannya masih memikirkan tentang keadaan Hinata. Apakah sikapnya barusan keterlaluan? Menampar atasannya begitu saja, bagaimana jika Hinata mengambil keputusan yang salah dan mengancam karirnya?

"Bagaimana bisa dia merelakan jabang bayinya begitu saja? Hah~ dia seharusnya berpikir panjang dan bersyukur secapat mungkin Tuhan memberikan dia anak seharusnya dia berkaca padaku karna sampai sekarang aku belum mendapatkannya." Keluh Sakura meratapi nasibnya sendiri.

"Aarrgghhhh aku sudah keterlaluan aku tidak berpikir panjang" racau Sakura seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut pink pendeknya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau gila?" Ujar seseorang yang datang ketempatnya.

"Eehh" Sakura mendapati Ino dan Hotaru datang "sejak kapan kalian ada disini?" Tanya Sakura, ia takut kedua wanita itu mendengar racauan yang pertama.

"Setelah kau mengatakan aku tidak berpikir panjang. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Dan kenapa tadi Sakura-san mengatakan bertemu dengan wanita gila, memangnya siapa yang gila?" Kini giliran Hotaru yang bertanya.

Dua pertanyaan itu sudah memberatkan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya? Bisa-bisa Sakura akan ditendang keluar dari perusahaan ini.

"A...ahahah tidak ko tidak aku tadi hanya meracau tidak jelas saja. Dan so...soal wanita gila itu aku hanya bercanda saja. Ahahaha"

Tawa Sakura mengundang kecurigaan dari Ino dan Hotaru. Mereka berdua yakin jika Sakura tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka.

"Apakah kau sedang berbohong pada kami?" Lagi, Ino kembali bertanya.

"Kalau Sakura-san bercanda kenapa tadi kelihatan begitu emosi?"

"Eegghhh" nafas wanita pink itu terasa tercekik mendengar pertanyaan kedua dari mereka.

 _'Kenapa mereka bisa sensitif sekali sih? Aarrgghhh apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ Batin Sakura menjerit.

"Sakura-san ada pembeli yang ingin menawar harga" ujar seseorang mendekatinya.

"Benarkah. Ahaha Ino, Hotaru gomen aku pergi sebentar ya ada pembeli"

 _'Arigato arigato kau adalah penyelamatku'_ racau Sakura setenang mungkin telah berhasil keluar dari pertanyaan yang membingungkannya.

Ino dan Hotaru melihat kepergian Sakura dengan senyum yang sumringah "ne Ino-chan aku yakin Sakura-san menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita. Aku lihat sendiri ko tadi dia emosi dan mengatakan bertemu dengan wanita gila"

"Ya aku juga sependapat denganmu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dari kita."

.

Seseorang yang tidak diketahui oleh mereka semua kini tengah bersantai berjalan-jalan dikantor itu. Setiap mata memandang terutama dari kaum hawa hanya ada tatapan kekaguman yang diperlihatkan mereka semua.

Senyuman menawan dilayangkan olehnya pada setiap wanita yang menatap kearahnya.

"Kkyyaaa dia tampan sekali"

"Iya kau benar dia seperti seorang selebritis"

"Aahh tampannya"

Perkataan demi perkataan dilontrkan oleh para wanita itu melihat betapa tampannya pria yang berjalan melewati mereka. Decak kagum terdengar disekitarnya membuat ia semakin percaya diri.

Kakinya terus berjalan sampai membawa ia ketempat yang jarang ditempati oleh pekerja lain, hanya ada beberapa saja yang datang.

 **Brakk!** Suara pintu atap kantor dibuka **Wwuussshhhh!** Angin menyambut kedatangannya. Ia tersenyum merasa senang ketika angin berhembus kearahnya. Rambut merah itu menari seirama dengan angin sore kali ini. Ia kembali berjalan menuju penyangga disana. Bisa dilihat pemandangan diatas atap memang begitu indah.

"Ternyata kantor ini memiliki area yang bagus" gumamnya menikmati pemandangan sore hari.

Sampai terdengar suara pintu kembali terbuka. Ia menengok menatap siapa gerangan orang yang telah berani mengganggu ketenangannya. Tapi jangan salahkan kedatangannya bahkan sebelum pria itu ada disini atap selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya disini.

Orang itu adalah Hotaru, ia sudah terbiasa ketika sore menjelang ia akan datang keatap untuk menikmati senja. Seolah orang-orang yang telah pergi meninggalkannya menyaksiakan ia hidup dengan damai disini. Tapi sekarang tempat ini telah dihuni oleh pria asing yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Hotaru memicingkan kedua matanya untuk menatap dengan jelas siapa itu, namun mau diamati berapa lamapun wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengenalinya.

Rambut merahnya serta wajah _baby face_ nya belum pernah ia temui sama sekali.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa datang kesini?" Tanya Hotaru berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Namun pria itu hanya menampilkan senyuman saja seperti mengejek Hotaru. Wanita itu tentu sensitif dengan hal seperti itu pantas saja jika sekarang Hotaru mencurigai senyuman itu.

"Ada apa dengan senyumanmu itu? Dan kau siapa sebenarnya?"

"Kehh... ahahaha ternyata kau cukup pintar dalam menyadari sesuatu tapi kau terlalu bodoh dalam memgambil keputusanmu soal cinta" ujarnya membuat Hotaru mengrenyitkan kening tak mengerti apa yang pria itu katakan barusan.

"HAAHHH? Apa yang kau katakan?"

Lagi-lagi senyuman mengembang diwajah tampan itu kembali mengejek wanita yang ada didepannya "kau mencintai Uzumaki Narutokan?"

Deegg... jantung Hotaru berdetak dengan cepat. Perkataan tiba-tiba itu mengejutkannya "ka...kau siapa kau sebenarnya HAHH?"

"Aku adalah..."

 **Tbc...**

 **Sampi jumpa lagi chap depan jika berkenan silahkan reviews ya arigato gozaimasu ^^ :D**

 **.**

 **Baenah231 : heheh makasih banyak udah suka, udah lanjut nih semoga ga mengecewakan ya. arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **krisskun12pb : hahaha iyaa nebaknya salah :D hahah arigato ne :) okeoke arigato gozaimasu sudah memberikan saran lagi semoga kali ini ga salah lagi ya ahaha :D wkwk nanti juga tahu sendiri ko siapa dia :D sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ^^/ arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **HariwanRudy : udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **Rozzeana Chaa : haha gomen gomen sudah dibuat suudzon :D :D ya benar masalah yang sebenarnya baru muncul sekarang :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **Gomen baru update lagi sepertinya sekarang akan update 1 minggu sekali tapi itu juga masih diusahain ya. Arigato yang udah setia menunggu kelanjutan fic abal-abal ini heheh... baiklah tanpa basa-basi lagi selamat membaca :D :) ^^/**

 **.**

Malam ini langit terlihat sangat gelap pertanda akan datangnya turun hujan. Angin juga berhembus dengan kencang menerbangkan ranting-ranting pohon yang telah rapuh dan cuaca seperti ini memang sangat nyaman untuk tinggal dirumah bercengkrama dengan keluarga tercinta.

Begitupun dengan Naruto dan Hinata pasangan suami istri ini tengah bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Dekapan hangat dilayangkan satu sama lain begitu romantis ditambah dengan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu kamar.

 **Cupp!** Kecupan hangat didahi penuh kasih sayang pengantar tidur dilayangkan oleh Naruro untuk istri tercinta. Hinata yang menerima hal itu merasa bahagia luar biasa. Diam-diam salah satu tangannya mengelus perutnya lagi memberikan perhatian pada sang jabang bayi yang masih dirahasiakannya. Entah kenapa Hinata masih menyembunyikannya dari Naruto selaku Tou-san dari anak yang tengah ia kandung. Apakah ia tidak merasa kasian dengan anaknya yang sampai sekarang belum memperkenalkan Tou-sannya? Entahlah Hinata masih memikirkan hal lain.

Naruto yang merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Hinata iapun akhirnya membuka kembali kedua matanya. Melihat Hinata yang masih mengelus perutnya dengan nyaman.

 _'Jika diperhatikan perut Hinata ko agak membesar ya?'_ Batin Naruto menatap kearah Hinata tanpa sepengetahuannya yang masih menutup kedua mata menghirup aroma Naruro dalam-dalam.

"Sayang, apakah kamu makan banyak siang tadi? Ko perut kamu membesar ya?" Otomatis Hinata membuka kedua matanya lebar mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut suaminya.

Hinata melepaskan dekapannya duduk memunggungi Naruto dan masih mengelus perutnya. Ia menunduk melihat perut itu yang mulai membesar.

 **Grepp!** Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kiri sang istri. Menangkup kedua tangan Hinata dengan tangan tannya.

"Gomen... jika perkataanku tadi menyakitimu"

"Eeuummm" ia menggeleng perlahan "aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf"

"Eehh" tampaknya Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Hinata barusan, sudah dibilangkan jika istrinya itu tidak salah apapun lalu buat apa Hinata meminta maaf? Apakah benar ia telah melakukan kesalahan sehingga dirinya terus-terusan meminta maaf?

"Hinata sebenarnya ada apa? Hmm... apakah ada sesuatu yang kamu sembunyikan dariku?"

Tepat. Pertanyaannya barusan tepat sasaran Hinata terdiam dari elusan diperutnya mencoba memberanikan diri untuk jujur dengan keadaannya sekarang. Karna bagaimanapun juga janin itu adalah harta yang paling berharga bagi mereka berdua yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh apapun itu.

"Sayang... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Hinata menghadap kearah Naruto "Gomen sebelumnya aku menyembunyikan hal ini" lanjut Hinata menunduk didepan suaminya, Naruto yang tahu jika Hinata akan meneruskan kembali perkatannya hanya diam mendengarkan "sayang... sebenarnya aku hamil"

Loading...

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

7 menit...

Sampai...

"HAAHH? HA... HAMILLLL? KAMU HAMIL SAYANG? A...ANAKKU?" teriak Naruto kegirangan mendengar penuturan Hinata barusan, sang istri mengangguk mengiyakan.

 **Grepp!** Seketika Naruto memeluk Hinata erat perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa memenuhi benaknya tak percaya jika sang istri hamil.

"Arigato Hinata hiks... arigato kamu telah menjadiakanku seorang ayah" air mata lolos dari matanya.

"Arigato telah menjadikanku sebagai seorang ibu dari anakmu Naruto-kun"

Perasaan haru, bahagia, tidak percaya menjadi satu dalam benak mereka. Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan jika istrinya akan hamil secepat ini. Baru juga seumur jagung pernikahan mereka tapi Tuhan telah menitipkan jabang bayi untuk mereka berdua. Kebahagiaan akan hal itu tidak bisa diukur dengan apapun. Bahkan harta yang kini mereka miliki sama sekali bukan tandingannya. Ternyata keputusan yang Hinata ambil sangat tepat. Pada akhirnya ia tidak menjadi wanita jahat yang lebih mementingkan materi. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata adalah wanita yang masih memiliki hati nurani dan sisi keibuannya. Hinata ingin menjadi wanita sempurna yang akan melahirkan seorang anak seperti wanita-wanita tangguh diluar sana karna ia tahu kodratnya sebagai seorang wanita.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya menatap sayang pada sang istri yang kini juga menatap kearahnya. Air mata kebahagiaan membasahi kedua pipi sejoli itu. Perasaan emosi akan kebahagiaan tergambar jelas dalam raut muka mereka berdua.

"Jangan menangis Tou-san" ujar Hinata tersenyum seraya menangkup kedua pipi Naruto mengusap pelan air matanya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar hal itu dari Hinata. Istrinya benar-benar sudah membuat ia bahagia. Ini adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak ternilai dengan apapun. Naruto terharu dengan cara penyampaian Hinata yang mengatakan jika dirinya tengah hamil dan itu adalah buah hati mereka berdua.

Tangisan kebahagiaan memecah keheningan yang melanda malam ini, cahaya bulan masuk kedalam kamar mereka. Bulan turut bahagia melihat dua sejoli yang sedang berbahagia. Ternyata Hinata memilih sebuah keputusan yang sangat tepat.

Tangan tan itu mengelus pelan perut Hinata, kepalanya menunduk untuk mengecup pelan sang jabang bayi yang masih kecil.

 **Cupp!** "Gomen Tou-san baru mengetahuinya" gumam Naruto yang masih menunduk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan perut Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu merasa bersalah bukan Naruto yang tidak menyadarinya tapi karna Hinatalah yang tidak langsung memberitahukan kabar bahagia itu.

Tangan putihnya terulur mengelus rambut kuning Naruto "gomen aku baru memberitahukannya padamu sekarang. Usia kandunganku sudah berjalan 1 bulan" ucap Hinata membuat Naruto kembali mendongak dan menatap dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Hinata baru memberitahukannya sekarang?" tanya Naruto, ada nada sedikit kekecewaan disana.

Hinata menyelami iris sapphire di depannya, air mata kembali mengalir. Bukan, bukan air mata kebahagiaan yang ia berikan tapi itu adalah air mata penyesalan. Penyesalan yang pernah ia buat sebelumnya.

"Gomen hiks... gomen hiks... sebelumnya aku su...sudah bertindak egois hikss... memikirkan pekerjaanku dari pada anak ini hiks... hiks... gomen karna itulah aku baru memberitahukanmu sekarang. Hiks... hiks... maafkan aku hiks... aku tidak pantas disebuat istri yang baik" ujar Hinata dengan menahan tangisannya. Namun Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum, entahlah senyuman apa itu yang jelas ia sama sekali tidak marah dengan tindakan Hinata.

 **Grepp!** Naruto memeluk Hinata kembali dengan erat, mengelus punggung sang istri untuk menenangkannya "sssyyuutttt sudahlah aku tidak marah padamu ko. Aku bahagia ternyata kamu lebih mementingkan anak kita. Aku bahagia Hinata sungguh, sudah ya jangan menangis lagi Kaa-san" ucap naruto lembut dan hal itu membuat Hinata menjadi tenang dan juga lega diwaktu bersamaan. Ternyata suaminya itu bisa memahami dirinya dan Hinata bernar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Gomen hiks... aku janji akan menjaga anak kita" lanjut Hinata dan diberi anggukan oleh Naruto "Eeumm aku percaya padamu. Baiklah ayo kita istirahat sudah malam" ajak Naruto kembali membawa Hinata berbaring didalam pelukannya.

.

Hotaru termenung didalam kamar seraya memeluk guling, ia memikirkan kejadian tadi sore diatap kantor Hyuuga Corp. Tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan pria aneh berambut merah menyala. Dia mengatakan jika Hotaru mencintai Naruto. Ia tidak bisa menampik akan hal itu, karna pada kenyataanya ia memang mencintai Naruto. Tapi bukankah ia sudah bertegad akan berhenti mencintainya?

Lantas bagaimana isi hati Hotaru yang sebenarnya sekarang ini? Apakah ia sudah berhasil berhenti mencintai pria itu secara diam-diam? Memang sulit terlebih mereka selalu dipertemukan ditempat kerja.

Tapi siapa sebenarnya pria berambut merah tadi? Ada hubungan apa ia dengan Hinata dan juga Naruto?

"Apa pria itu kenalan Naruto dan Hinata ya? Tapi kelihatannya dia mencurigakan" gumam Hotaru "apa maksudnya dengan percakapan itu?" lanjut Hotaru mengingat kembali pada percakapan mereka tadi.

 **Flashback ON**

Angin sore berhembus dengan kencang menerbangkan rambut yang berbeda warna itu, setelah perkataan pria tadi kini keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Hotaru menampilkan ekspresi keterkejutan tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu bisa mengetahui fakta bahwa dirinya mencintai Naruto? Siapa sebenarnya pria itu? Ada hubungan apa dia dengannya?

"Siapa kau?" ujar Hotaru menyentak sekali lagi.

Pria itu menyeringai kearahnya, entah mengejek, entah menyayangkan keputusan Hotaru "Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku adalah orang yang datang untuk berbalas dendam. Apa kau tidak menyesal mengambil keputusan untuk berhenti mencintai pria itu? Apakah kau rela melihatnya bahagia bersama wanita lain yang baru ditemuinya? Sedangkan kau sudah mencintainya bertahun-tahun dan belum sempat memilikinya dan kau akan merelakannya begitu saja? Apakah itu bisa dikatakan adil?" ujar pria itu panjang lebar membuat Hotaru tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa.

Perkataan pria itu memang benar adanya. Apakah itu bisa dikatakan adil? Adil untuknya dan tidak adil untuk dirinya. Tapi heii siapa sebenarnya pria ini? Bahkan dia mengetahui bahwa Hotaru mencintai Naruto bertahun-tahun. Selama ini ia belum pernah menceritakan perasaannya sembarangan tapi kenapa pria itu bisa mengetahui perasaannya?

"Kau mau tahu kenapa aku mengetahui bahwa kau mencintai sahabat kecilmu Uzumaki Naruto? Karna aku selalu mengawasi kalian" lanjutnya lagi.

Deegg... dan itu sukses membuat Hotaru kaget seraya membelalakan kedua matanya tidak percaya sama sekali dengan apa yang barusan pria itu katakan.

"KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA SIAPA KAU DAN MAU APA KAU DATANG KEMARI? DAN APAA? MENGAWASI? KAU MENGAWASI SIAPA HAHHH?" Teriak Hotaru lantang dan sedetik kemudian langit berubah menjadi gelap, yah malam yang panjang telah datang tanpa mereka sadari. Pantas saja kantor terasa sepi karna sebagaian besar pekerja sudah pulang kerumah. Dan Hotaru disini terjebak dengan seorang pria asing yang aneh.

Lagi-lagi hanya seriangaian yang ia tampakan pada Hotaru, dan hal itu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk wajahnya yang _baby face_. Siapapun pasti meyakini jika pria itu tidak mungkin memiliki niat jahat didalam dirinya tapi siapa sangka dibalik wajahnya yang tenang terdapat sebuah dendam yang melekat didalam hatinya.

"Aku adalah Sasori, pria yang datang untuk membalas dendam. Aku berniat untuk membantumu merebut kembali cinta yang telah kau pendam bertahun-tahun ini. Jika kau setuju mari kita bekerja sama."

Perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasori barusan membuat Hotaru kembali membelalakan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

 _'Apa katanya membantuku untuk mendapatkan kembali Naruto? Yang benar saja, bahkan telah bertahun-tahun aku memendam perasaan ini dan telah menggunakan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkannya tapi sama sekali dia tidak bisa aku dapatkan. Ada apa denganku apakah aku tertarik? Aahhh tidak tidak... sadarkan dirimu bodoh... kau harus ingat tujuanmu. Kau harus bisa merelakannya berbahagia dengan Hinata'_ racau Hotaru berbatin mencerna apa yang dikatakan pria bernama Sasori tadi.

"Aku tidak akan menarik niatku untuk merelakannya. Tidak ada gunanya aku disini bersamamu" ujar Hotaru berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalakannya sendiri.

"Jika kau berubah pikiran aku akan selalu menunggumu disini" lanjut Sasori membuat langkah Hotaru berhenti "terserah" jawabnya kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

 **Flashback OFF.**

Hotaru menatap langit-langit kamar menerawang jauh memikirkan percakapan itu. Apakah Hotaru akan berubah pikiran dan kembali bertindak egois untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya kembali? Tapi apakah ia akan bahagia jika merebut kebahagiaan orang lain? Terlebih orang lain itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata? Seorang wanita baik hati yang bahkan telah menjadi pantutannya sekarang.

Yah, Hotaru memang sudah mengagumi Hinata layaknya wanita lain dikantor, ia merasa tersentuh dengan Hinata yang sama sekali tidak merasa malu telah bersanding dengan pria sederhana seperti Naruto. Bahkan ketika orang lain membicarakan pernikahan mereka Hinata dengan bangganya malah memamerkan kemersaannya didepan umum dan hal itulah yang membuat Hotaru tersentuh.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mementingkan jabatannya, ia lebih mementingkan posisi Naruto yang telah menjadi suaminya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku tega merebut dia darinya? Aku tidak munafik, aku mengakui bahwa aku memang masih mencintainya dan berharap dia akan berpaling dan meninggalkan Hinata hanya untukku. Tapi itu hanya mimpi terbesarku saja yang sama sekali tidak bisa menjadi nyata. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Hotaru menggelamkan wajahnya diatas guling yang ia peluk.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang, cahaya matahari terasa hangat menyentuh kulit Hinata yang tengah duduk dimeja makan seraya memperhatikan sang suami memasak. Ya setelah mendengar bahwa Hinata tengah mengandung anaknya, Naruto sebagai suami yang baik memyuruh Hinata untuk beristirahat biarkan dirinya yang menggantikan sang istri.

Senyuman kebahagiaan terpancar diwajah cantik Hinata, setelah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kekantor mereka menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu bagaimanapun juga ini untuk Hinata dan sang jabang bayi.

"Hhhmmpppp" kebiasaan dipagi harinya kembali muncul, Hinata buru-buru menuju toilet untuk memuntahkan sesuatu dalam perutnya yang memaksa ingin keluar, tapi hanya cairan bening yang keluar.

Melihat Hinata yang pergi ketoilet Naruto ikut menyusul membantunya.

"Sayang kau tak apa?" Tanyanya lembut dengan memijit pelan pangkal belakang leher Hinata.

Hanya gelengan kepala dari Hinata sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu ayo kembali duduk sarapannya sudah hampir siap" ajak Naruto membantu Hinata untuk duduk kembali di meja makan.

Naruto mempersiapkan makanan yang sudah matang. Disana terlihat begitu banyak makanan sehat untuk ibu hamil. Naruto mencari tahu sebelum Hinata bangung tadi, ia ingin memberikan nutrisi yang baik untuk Hinata dan sang jabang bayi. Naruto ingin sang anak lahir dengan sehat dan selamat.

"Nah Hinata ayo makan sayurannya ya. Ini baik loh buat anak kita" ujar Naruto memberikan sepotong wortol pada Hinata.

Namun wanita itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, ia hanya melihat-lihat saja makanan itu tanpa ada niatan untuk menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Nafsu makannya hilang entah kemana, rasa mual itulah yang membuta Hinata enggan untuk sarapan pagi ini. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto tak mengerti.

"Hinata apakah kamu tidak menyukai masakanku?" Ujarnya ada sedikit kekecewaan disana.

Hinata menatapnya "a...ahhh bukan begitu Naruto-kun. Tapi aku masih mual itu saja ko. Setiap akan makan sesuatu dalam perutku menolaknya. Jadi gomen bukannya tidak suka tapi..."

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Hinata dan duduk disampingnya. Ia membelai lembut rambut Hinata yang digerai.  
"Gomen aku tidak mengetahuinya. Kalau begitu apa yang Hinata inginkan supaya tidak merasa mual hmm? Bagaimanapun juga kamu dan anak kita butuh sesuatu untuk dimakankan?" Tanya Naruto lembut.

Hinata mencoba berpikir apa yang tengah ia inginkan sekarang untuk dimakan "eemmm entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu ingin makan ramen. Boleh tidak?"

"Ahh tidak tidak. Kalau itu tidak boleh" larang Naruto, Hinata mengembungkan pipinya kesal "kalau tidak boleh ya sudah aku tidak mau makan"

"Jangan gitu dong. Baiklah baiklah aku janji nanti siang aku buatkan ramen ya, tapi sekarang Hinata makan ini dulu. Ok"

"Benarkah?"

"Iyaa itu benar aku janji"

"Yyyeee... aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun. Tapi suapi aku ya" ujar Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kelakuan istrinya yang berubah menjadi manja seperti ini "Ok. Tou-san akan menyuapi Kaa-san" ujarnya senang.

Naruto tengah menyuapi Hinata dengan makanan yang ia buatkan tadi. Suasana diruang makan itu terasa hangat dan akrab. Keromantisan mereka mampu membuat matahari merasa iri pagi ini. Semua orang yang melihat mereka pasti tahu bagaimana keduanya saling mencintai dan membutuhkan satu sama lain. Dan tidak akan pernah ada seorangpun yang akan merusak kebahagiaan mereka apapun caranya itu.

"Naruto-kun aku ingin berhenti bekerja jadi apakah Naruto-kun siap aku angkat menjadi CEO?" ujar Hinata disela-sela makannya.

 **Prangg!** Sendok ditangannya lolos terjatuh bersentuhan dengan marmer dan terdengar suara nyaring disana.

"A...apa C...CEO? Apakah aku bisa?" Gugup Naruto mendengar jabatan tinggi itu yang akan menjadi posisinya nanti.

"Aku yakin kamu bisa sayang. Naruto-kunkan sering melihatku bekerja jadi seperti itu seorang CEO. Dokterkan menyarankanku untuk banyak istirhat dan aku sudah memutusakn bahwa aku akan berhenti bekerja untuk mempertahankan anak kita. Kau tahu janin kita ini lemah. Jadi kau tidak bisa membantahnya, dan sebelum pergi kekantor kita harus kerumah Tou-san dulu" lanjut Hinata lagi, tentu Naruto tidak bisa membantahnya karna hal itu berhubungan dengan sang jabang bayi.

.

Setelah selesai makan dan membersihkan peralatan dapur, Naruto dan Hinata sekarang tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Hiashi untuk membicarakan apa yang sudah Hinata putuskan. Keputusan untuk kebaikannya dan si jabang bayi.

Untung jalanan tidak terlalu pada kendaraan jadi mereka bisa sampai disana dengan cepat. Hinata dan Naruto berjalan masuk kerumah sang ayah setelah memarkirkan mobil dipekarang rumah Hiashi. Setelah Hinata menikah ia harus meninggalkan sang ayah sendirian bersama maid-maid sesekali Hinata juga akan mengunjunginya tapi pada kenyataannya ia baru sekarang mampir kerumah Tou-sannya itu.

 **Cklekk!** Pintu dibuka terlihat Hiashi tengah membaca koran ditemani dengan secangkir teh hangat. Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dua orang yang masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Hinata? Naruto? Tumben datang kemari, ada apa?" Tanya Hiashi penasaran dengan kedatangan mereka.

Ya hubungan mereka bertiga sudah kembali normal. Insiden mengenai rahasia kedua orangtuanya sudah bisa Naruto pahami. Hiashi menyembunyikan hal itu untuk kebaikannya sendiri supaya ia tidak merasa terpukul dengan kematian kedua orangtuanya.

"Tou-san" ujar Hinata berjalan dan memeluk sang ayah merasa rindu karna hampir 2 bulan ini mereka berpisah.

Naruto tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Ia duduk dikursi sebarang Hiashi.

"Ada apa ini Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi lagi melepaskan pelukannya.

Hinata tersenyum dan duduk disampingnya "ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan pada Tou-san" kata Hinata dengan senyum bahagia dibibirnya.

"Hheeee ada apa ini? Jangan membuat Tou-san penasaran" ucap Hiashi.

"Tou-san... aku hamil... Tou-san akan menjadi seorang kakek"

Kedua mata Hiashi terbelalak mendengar anak semata wayangnya tengah hamil. Dan itu adalah cucunya "benarkah? Tou-san senang sekali mendengarnya Hinata. Selamat ya" kebahagiaan terlihat dengan jelas diwajah tua Hiashi, ia kembali memeluk sang anak penuh dengan keharuan. Naruro hanya menyaksikannya saja seraya tersenyum merasakan kebahagiaan mereka.

"Naruto sini" lanjut Hiashi mengagetkan Naruto "e...eehhh" tanpa aba-aba apapun Hiashi menarik pergelangan tangannya dan ikut bergabung dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Tou-san senangggg sekaliiiii... heii kau bocah selamat ya kau akan menjadi seorang ayah" Hiashi menggoda Naruto "heheh iyaa... dan Tou-san akan menjadi seorang kakek"

"Eemmm"

Adegan haru yang mereka lakukan tadi telah berlalu dan kini ketiganya tengah duduk untuk mendengarkan perkataan Hinata yang sebenarnya.

"Tou-san aku ingin berhenti dari perusahaan. Jadi sebagai gantinya Naruto-kun yang akan menggantikanku sebagi seorang CEO Hyuuga Corp. Karna aku tidak ingin membahayakan anakku demi kepentingan kantor. Tou-san tahu sendirikan jika aku tergila-gila akan kerja? Karna membahayakan untuk bayi ini jadi aku memilih mundur. Apakah Tou-san menyetujuinya?" Ungkap Hinata mengatakan hal sebenarnya mereka datang kemari.

Tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Hiashi. Apakah ia membantah keputusan Hinata? Apakah Hiashi akan berubah menjadi lebih kejam? Namun sedetik kemudiam ekspresi datarnya berubah "Tou-san bangga dengan keputusanmu Hinata. Kau tahu Tou-san memang sudah memikirkannya sebelum kalian menikah jika perusahaan bagusnya Naruto yang harus mengambil alih." Senyum Hiashi mengakhiri perkataannya.

Senyuman kebahagiaan hadir diwajah cantik Hinata dan ekspresi tegang hadir diwajah tampan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu pelantikannya akan diadakan nanti siang. Aku harap Tou-san datang untuk mengangkat Naruto sebagai CEO" lanjut Hinata lagi.

"Eeuummm Tou-san pasti datang."

.

Sedangkan dikantor suasana terlihat berbeda karna atasan mereka sampai detik ini belum juga datang. Lihat saja jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09:30 dan Hinata beserta sekertarisnya belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"Apakah mereka tidak masuk kerja ya? Aku khawatir" gumam Sakura melihat kesekitaran siapa tahu kedua orang itu lewat dihadapannya.

Dan benar saja tak berapa lama orang penting di kantor itu datang juga dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan. Hinata berjalan kearah Sakura untuk memberitahukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengejutkan sahabatnya itu sedangkan Naruto berlalu untuk bersiap-siap untuk acara nanti.

Melihat Hinata datang kearahnya membuat Sakura merasa khawatir dengan dirinya setelah apa yang ia perbuat kemarin pada Hinata. Apakah ia akan diberhentikan bekerja? Jantungnya memompa begitu cepat memikirkan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Sakura tidak ingin berhenti bekerja disini walaupun sang suami adalah orang kaya tapi Sakura ingin menghasilkan uang sendiri berkat kerja kerasnya.

"Hinata aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin berhenti bekerja disini, jadi maafkan aku" Sakura menunduk setelah Hinata berdiri dihadapannya.

Hinata merasa bingung dengan kelakuan sahabat pinknya ini "kau kenapa Sakura? Kau sakit? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini" ujar Hinata.

"Kaukan akan memecatku jadi aku meminta maaf untuk yang kemarin asal kau tidak memecatku" jawab Sakura masih dalam posisi membungkuk meminta maaf pada Hinata.

Hinata terkikik geli mendengar hal konyol Sakura "hahaha apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Siapa yang mau memecat siapa? Heii aku datang kesini mau berterima kasih padamu berkatmu aku bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat" lanjut Hinata membuat Sakura mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Benarkah itu? Jadi kau tidak akan memecatku? Kkkyyaaa aku senang sekali. Arigato Hinata" girang Sakura memeluk Hinata begitu saja.

"Iya...iya sudah sudah lepaskan. Hah~" Hinata melepas paksa pelukan Sakura "terima kasih berkatmu aku bisa berpikir jernih"

"Jadi apakah kau sudah memberitahukannya?"

"Iya sudah" jawab Hinata dengan senyuman kebahagiaan "aku mau minta bantuanmu. Kumpulkan semua orang diaula ada pengumuman penting jam 11:00. Ok aku mengandalkanmu."

"Baiklah baiklah"

"Heii kalian berdua ada apa ini? Aku merasakan ada aura kebahagiaan disini?" Tanya Ino ikut bergabung.

"Ahh Ino-chan sayang sekali tapi pembicaraan kita sudah selesai. Jika kau ingin tahu nanti datang saja keaula. Jaa ne. Sakura ingat ya kasih tahu kesemua orang untuk datang" ujar Hinata berlalu darisana.

"Siap kapten. Nahh Ino-chan gomen ne aku harus segera melaksanakan perintahnya. Jaa ne. Sampai jumpa diaula" ucap Sakura juga berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Ino seorang diri.

"Iihhh mereka berdua membuatku kesal saja." Gumam Ino menghentakan kakinya melihat kedua wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau harus berpikir jernih Hotaru" gumam wanita itu menerawang melihat langit cerah hari ini. Ya dia tengah berada diatap kantor, masih memikirkan percakapannya dengan pria bernama Sasori kemarin.

"Hatiku mengatakan jika aku memang masih mencintainya tapi pikiranku mengatakan aku harus berpegang teguh pada niatku sebelumnya. Dan itu sangat bertolak belakang. Hahh~ apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membantu pria itu dan mendapatkannya lagi atau mencegah ia supaya tidak menjahati Naruto? Aarrgghhhh aku bingung" racau Hotaru seorang diri diatap kantor.

Angin membelainya lembut menenangkan dirinya supaya ia harus berpikir jernih dan mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Ia menutup kedua matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan angin yang datang.

"Baiklah aku tahu aku harus berbuat apa" lanjutnya lagi.

.

Suasana di dalam kantor kembali sibuk. Setelah mendengar pengumuman dari Sakura barusan setiap pekerja langsung berdatangan keaula untuk menghadiri sebuah acara yang masih dirahasiakan oleh sang CEO.

Tapi dimana Naruto berada?

Dia ada diruang VIP tengah menenangkan dirinya dari kegugupan yang luar biasa. Ia terlihat begitu tampan dan menawan. Setelan jas berwarna abu membalut tubuh tegapnya. Itu adalah hasil dari rancangan Hinata. Ia ingin sang suami terlihat keren diacara pelantikannya sebagai CEO.

"Hinata apakah kamu yakin memberikan jabatan sebesar ini padaku? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjalankannya dan malah membuat perusahaan ini bangkrut?" Ujar Naruto dengan kegugupannya.

Hinata menangkup kedua pipinya "sayang aku percaya padamu bahwa kau bisa menjalankan perusahaan ini. Tenang saja aku akan membantumu ok. Jadi sekarang tenang, Naruto-kan sudah bersamaku bertahun-tahun jadi aku yakin Naruto-kun bisa menjalankannya" ucap Hinata lembuat menangkan sang suami.

Naruto memegang kedua tangan Hinata yang berada dipipinya "arigato Hinata. Aku mencintaimu... aku mencintai kalian berdua" cupp! Jawabnya dengan mengecup dahi Hinata.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar Tou-san juga sudah datang." Lanjut Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membawanya keluar.

Suasana diaula lantai 2 terlihat ramai, pekerja Hyuuga Corp sudah memadati ruangan tersebut. Tidak hanya pekerja Hyuuga saja tetapi ada beberapa CEO dari perusahaan lain yang diundang khusus oleh Hinata.

Kegugupan semakin melanda Naruto ketika pandangannya menangkap begitu banyak orang diruangan itu. Hinata dengan setia berada disamping Naruto menenangkannya dari kegugupan yang luar biasa. Ia juga merasakan bagaimana tegangnya ketika pertama kali diangkat menjadi CEO beberapa tahun silam.

"Tenang saja Naruto-kun, aku mengerti bagaimana gugupnya kamu sekarang. Tenang saja ok, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" **cupp!** ujar Hinata seraya mengecup punggung tangan Naruto.

"Ha'i arigato Hinata"

Akhirnya acara dibuka, Hiashi sudah tiba sedari tadi. Iapun langsung menuju podium untuk memberitahukan kabar ini.

"Pertama-tama saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada kalian semua yang mau hadir diacara ini. Baiklah langsung saja, saya selaku pemilik Hyuuga Corp yang pertama akan memberitahukan bahwa tahun ini CEO kalian akan berganti"

"Apa diganti? dengan siapa?"

"Lalu Hyuuga-sama gimana?"

"Hinata, bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Apakah Tou-sannya itu yakin akan menggantinya begitu saja?"

Suasana terdengar gaduh seketika saat Hiashi mengatakan jika jabatan CEO akan beralih pada seseorang.

Hinata berjalan menuju podium berujar melanjutkan perkataan Hiashi "seperti yang sudah Hyuuga Hiashi katakan tadi bahwa CEO tahun sekarang akan diganti. Dan saya selaku CEO Hyuuga Corp akan lengser dan memberikan jabatan ini pada seseorang yang sangat aku percayai dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Beri tepukan yang meriah untuk CEO baru kita" lanjut Hinata lagi.

"Hah apa Naruto? Apakah Hyuuga-sama tidak salah memilih? Benar sih dia adalah suaminya tapi apakah dia bisa?"

"Aku juga bukannya meragukan dia tapi apakah akan berjalan mulus?"

"Aku meragukannya"

"Heii kalian" ujar Sakura pada ketiga pegawai itu "jika kalian tidak menyetujuinya silahkan angkat kaki saja dari perusahaan ini. Toh aku rasa dia bisa menjalankan perusahaan ini, bagaimanapun juga Narutokan sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi sekertaris pasti dia sudah tahu bagaimana caranya menjalankan perusahaan ini" bela Sakura pada Naruto, merasa tidak nyaman jika sahabat kuningnya itu diremehkan.

"Baiklah pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa saya bisa mengundurkan diri mendadak seperti ini, jawabannya adalah saya tengah mengandung dan jika saya masih bekerja itu akan membahayakan bagi calon anak kita. Dan inilah keputusan yang saya ambil, saya harap kalian bisa nyaman dengan CEO baru kita. Terima kasih"

"Saya harap kita masih berhubungan seperti biasanya, anggap saja saya sebagai teman kalian. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" ujar Naruto menambahkan.

 **Pprroookkk!**

 **Pprroookkk!**

 **Pprroookkk!**

Suara tepuk tangan menggema diruangan itu menyambut CEO baru mereka.

"Waahhh selamat ya kalian akan mempunyai seorang anak"

"Selamat yaa"

"Selamat yaa"

"Selamat yaa"

Teriakan selamat juga menggema disana mendengar alasan Hinata yang menyerahkan kekuasaannya pada sang suami. Sakura tersenyum mendengar hal itu "keputusan yang bagus Hinata" gumamnya.

"Oh jadi ini yang kalian maksudkan tadi?" ujar seseorang berada disamping Sakura "iya itu benar. Hinata hamil dan menyerahkan jabatannya bukankah itu bagus Ino-chan?"

"Iyaa itu memang bagus. Aku bangga pada Hinata"

Suasana masih terdengar riuh, mereka semua memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Naruto yang sudah diangkat langsung menjadi CEO baru mereka dan juga pada Hinata yang tengah mengandung. Kebahagiaan terasa disana, antara pegawai dan atasan bercampur menjadi satu layaknya teman akrab.

Tapi dibalik itu semua seseorang tengah mengintai mereka dari tadi. Dia berjalan kearah seorang wanita seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya "bagimana apakah kau sudah tertarik untuk merebutnya lagi? Hamil? Oh itu akan sangat menarik loh Hotaru" bisiknya tepat disamping telinga kanan Hotaru.

 **Deegg...** wanita itu membelalakan kedua matanya mendengar suara yang ia rasa itu adalah pria kemarin yang sudah membuatnya merasa pusing dengan tawaran gila yang ia berikan padanya. Perlahan Hotaru membalikan badannya untuk melihat pria itu.

"Kau jangan gila, jika kau ingin balas dendam padanya jangan libatkan aku"

"Apakah kau tidak akan menyesal jika nanti pria yang kau cintai itu terluka olehku? HAHAHAHA saksikanlah nanti Ho-ta-ru kau tak usah bersikap munafik seperti itu. Jaa, ne" pria itu menghilang dihadapan Hotaru.

Hotaru mencengkarm roknya dengan kuat merasa emosi dengan perkataan picik pria bernama Sasori itu "jika kau ingin melukainya maka hadapi aku dulu" gumamnya.

Hinata yang tidak sengaja melihat hal itu sekilas merasa bingung dengan kelakukan Hotaru _'dia terlihat lagi menahan emosi tapi ke siapa ya? Juga pria bertopi itu siapa?'_ batin Hinata.

 **Tbc...**

 **Semoga memuaskan ya, jika berkenan silahkan reviews saja. Arigato gozaimasu, jaa sampai ketemu minggu depan ^^/ ^^v :D**

 **.**

 **Baenah231 : sudah jujur ko hehe semoga suka ya dengan kelanjutannya :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **saputraluc000 : hehehe arigato gozaimasu... wkwk sepertinya tidak ya? gomen jika kelanjutannya mengecewakan :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **HariwanRudy : sudah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^**

 **aldo2804 : sudah lanjut semoga suka ya :) arigato gozaimasu atas pujiannya hehe dan semoga kelanjutannya tidak mengecewakan :) :D diusahain akan kilat terus haha :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Gomen baru bisa update hari ini, sedikit masalah teknis jadi mohon pengertiannya ya. Terima kasih yang masih setia nungguin chap hyugana yang abal-abal ini semoga tidak bosan membacanya ya :) selamat membaca :D**

 **.**

Di hari-hari selanjutnya kini Naruto sudah menjabat sebagai seorang CEO di perusahaan Hyuuga. Perusahaan yang terkenal akan perhiasannya ini sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya. Lihat saja Naruto sekarang, ia tengah duduk dikursi kebesaran yang biasanya selalu ditempati oleh Hinata. Tetapi hari ialah yang duduk disana. Perasaan gugup itu selalu muncul karna ini pertama kalinya Naruto duduk di kursi itu, biasanya ia hanya melihat Hinata yang menggunakannya di ruangan itu, dan kini ruangan itu juga telah menjadi miliknya.

Tapi setelah beberapa menit perasaan cemas dan gugup hilang begitu saja ketika ia dihadapkan dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk dimejanya.

Hinata lengser meninggalkan banyak pekerjaan yang belum sempat ia selesaikan dan kini Narutolah yang harus menyelesaikannya "aku tidak menyangka jika Hinata ternyata bekerja seberat ini setiap hari. Ahh aku memang hanya melihatnya saja ketika akan memberitahukan jadwalnya dan aku baru merasakan betapa beratnya menjadi CEO itu. Aku jadi rindu dengannya kira-kira dia sedang apa ya?" Gumam Naruto meraih ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja.

 **Tutt... ttuutt...** panggilan tersambung, dan tak lama kemudian.

 **Klik!** _**"Moshi-moshi Naruto-kun, ada apa?"**_ Tanya sang istri menyambut panggilannya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar suara lembut Hinata "tidak, hanya saja aku rindu tidak melihatmu di kantor. Mungkin aku belum terbiasa heheh"

Di sebrang sana Hinata tengah merona mendengar hal itu _**"iya mungkin Naruto-kun belum terbiasa saja. Nanti juga lama kelamaan akan terbiasa juga"**_ jawab Hinata.

"Iya sepertinya begitu. Bagaimana keadaan si kecil?"

 ** _"Eemm dia baik-baik saja."_**

 **Tok tok...** ketukan dipintu mengalihkan perhatiannya "ahh Hinata sudah dulu ya sepertinya ada yang datang. Jaa aku mencintaimu" **klik!** Panggilan ditutup. Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang belum dibuka.

"Masuk" ujarnya mempersilahkan orang itu masuk "ahh Sara-san ada apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Sara yang kini menjabat lagi sebagai sekertaris CEO Hyuuga Corp. Sejak ia menjabat sebagai CEO wanita bernama Sara itu diangkat kembali menjadi sekertaris pribadinya dan itu juga atas persetujuan Hinata.

"Jam 1 nanti anda akan menghadiri sebuah rapat. Ini rapat perdana anda jadi saya harap anda bersiap-siap" ucap Sara memberitahukan jadwalnya.

Mendengar kata rapat membuat Naruto menegang. Nama rapat memang tidak asing lagi baginya tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah sekarang ia yang harus berbicara dipodium didepan banyaknya orang penting yang hadir. Dan ia sama sekali belum terbiasa melakukan hal itu. Perasaan gugup itu hinggap lagi padanya.

"Ha...ha'i. Silahkan kembali bekerja" jawabnya mempersilahkan Sara untuk keluar.

"Bagaimana ini aku belum bisa berbicara didepan orang-orang penting itu" gumam Naruto panik harus berbuat apa "bagaimanapun aku harus menjalankannya" lanjutnya lagi beranjak darisana untuk mempersiapkan diri.

.

Sedangkan didalam rumah Hinata tengah beristirahat menikmati buah-buahan yang telah disediakan oleh seorang maid yang kini menemainya. Perutnya sudah terlihat membesar, Hinata senang bisa melihat perkembangan janinnya yang hari demi hari semakin berkembang. Menjadi seorang ibu adalah anugrah yang tak ternilai harganya. Hinata sangat-sangat bahagia akan keputusannya ini terlebih janin yang tengah bergelung nyaman didalam rahimnya adalah anak dari Naruto, pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"Perjalanan hidup tidak ada yang tahu akan bagaimana hasilnya" gumam Hinata seraya menyantap sepotong apel. Dia tengah membayangkan kembali betapa rumitnya perjalanan hidup yang ia jalani bersama sang suami di waktu dulu.

"Tumbuh dengan baik ya nak. Kaa-san dan Tou-san tengah menunggumu disini" lanjut Hinata seraya mengelus perut buncitnya, menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang untuk sang jabang bayi.

.

Di kantor Ino dan Hotaru tengah melakukan pemotretan untuk produk baru yang baru saja diluncurkan oleh CEO. Rapat yang dihadirnya sejam yang lalu berjalan dengan lancar, perasaan gugup dan gelisah hilang begitu saja ketika ia menikmati momen tersebut. Dan sekarang ia juga tengah melihat pemotretan yang dilakukan oleh kedua wanita itu.

"Apa kabar dengan Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang berdiri disampingnya.

Naruto menoleh, melontarkan senyuman cerah miliknya "dia baik-baik saja"

"Baguslah, aku harap kehamilan Hinata semakin baik" lanjut Sakura menambahkan.

"Eumm... arigato"

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui di sesi pemotretannya Hotaru memandang Naruto dengan intens, perasaannya semakin tidak karuan setelah kedatangan pria bernama Sasori beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia memang sudah meyakinkan hatinya untuk tidak lagi mengusik perasaan yang terpendam pada pria itu yang kini sudah menjabat sebagai CEO. Semakin sulit bagi Hotaru untuk mencapainya oleh karena itu ia benar-benar akan mundur dan benar-benar akan merelakan Naruto pergi bersama wanita pilihannya.

"Hotaru... ne Hotaru" Ino mengguncangkan tubuh Hotaru.

"Ahhh iya Ino-chan?" Tanya Hotaru kaget.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Ko melamun?"

"Ano... aku hanya_" bayangan pria berambut merah melintas dibelakang Naruto dan Sakura "Aku tidak apa-apa ko. Gomen aku ke toilet sebentar" lanjuta Hotaru dan berlalu dari sana.

Ino menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, ia yakin jika Hotaru menyembunyikan sesuatu hal lagi darinya dan ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Hotaru berlari untuk mencari keberadaan sosok yang tadi dilihatnya, ia yakin jika sosok itu pergi keatap kantor. Namun ia sama sekali tidak melihat siapapun disana, tapi ketika kakinya melangkah lagi untuk pergi sebuah suara menginstrupsinya.

"Apakah kau mencariku Hotaru?"

Hotaru menoleh mendapati pria merah itu berada dibalik pintu "apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Hotaru garang.

Pria bernama Sasori itu menyeringai mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hotaru padanya "Apakah kau ingin mengetahuinya? Bukankah kau sudah tidak perduli lagi padanya?" ejek Sasori membuat Hotaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ya aku memang tidak perduli dengan istrinya itu tapi aku masih perduli dengannya. Jika kau ingin menyakitinya maka hadapi aku dulu" entah kenapa ucapan seperti itu yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA" tawa Sasori meledak "kau sungguh menggelikan, jika kau masih memperdulikannya kenapa kau tidak merebutnya saja?" lagi, Sasori memancing emosi Hotaru.

Wanita itu menunduk, emosinya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Gejolak emosi memenuhi hatinya, perasaan tidak adil hadir dalam hatinya juga membuat Hotaru semakin merasakan sakit. Apakah ia akan berbuat kejam sekali lagi dan merebut cintanya kembali?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sasori tersenyum penuh kemenangan seolah ia sudah berhasil menghasut Hotaru untuk bekerja sama dengannya.

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah membawa Hinata padaku dan kau akan mendapatkan cintamu lagi. Bagaimana kau setuju?"

"Ya aku setuju"

"Bagus"

Angin seolah menjadi saksi dengan rencana jahat pria merah itu. Ia sudah berhasil menghasut Hotaru untuk bergabung bersamanya, guna melancarkan senjata dan membawa wanita yang ia cintai kembali mencintainya lagi. Wanita yang dicintainya? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pria merah itu? Sebenarnya rencana apa yang ia lakukan? Juga pembalasan dendam yang belum sempat ia berikan untuk pria kuning itu dimasa lalu, seperti apa? Semuanya sudah direncanakan matang-matang olehnya.

.

Hotaru telah kembali ke ruang pemotretan, disana masih terlihat Ino, Sakura dan bahkan Naruto juga masih berada di rangan itu. Raut wajahnya menjadi berubah tidak seceria yang tadi, dan hal itu sukses membuat Ino merasa bingung dengan kelakuan wanita itu.

"Hotaru-chan..." ujar Ino seraya merangkul Hotaru "Lepaskan Ino aku tidak mau di rangkul, aku lelah aku pulang duluan" jawab Hotaru melepaskan rangkulan Ino seraya menyambar tasnya dan berlalu dari sana.

Sakura dan Naruto yang melihat hal itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Hotaru. Mereka meyakini jika Hotaru adalah wanita yang baik dan selalu ceria tidak seperti ini.

"Hotaru kenapa?" tanya Naruto mendekat kearah Ino yang bengong mendapati sahabatnya yang seperti itu "Aku tidak tahu, tadi dia baik-baik saja. Dia mengatakan ingin ketoilet setelah dia kembali ko menjadi aneh ya?" bingung Ino

"Apakah toilet sudah mempengaruhinya?" tanya Naruto polos.

 **Bletakk!** Satu jitakan keras dilayangkan oleh Sakura pada sahabatnya yang baka ini "jangan bicara ngawur baka. Pasti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan" ujar Sakura membuat Ino mengangguk setuju.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, para pegawai sudah pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Naruto, ia tengah mengendarai mobil dijalanan yang ramai penuh dengan kendaraan, pantas saja ini adalah jam pulang kantor. Pandangannya tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan seseorang yang ia kenal tengah duduk di sebuah cafe seorang diri.

"Bukankah itu Hotaru?" gumamnya seraya memarkirkan mobilnya di sisi jalan. Naruto turun dan berjalan untuk mendekatinya.

"Hotaru sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau sudah pulang dari tadi?" tanya Naruto yang duduk didepan Hotaru, otomatis membuat wanita itu kaget bukan main.

"Kkkyyaaa... Naruto-kun kenapa kau datang kesini?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu duduk sendirian disini, karna khawatir aku datang menemuimu. Sebanarnya ada apa ko hari ini kamu kelihatan berbeda?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

 _'Khawatir? Benarkah dia mengkhawatirkanku?'_ batin Hotaru, ada rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya, andai saja Naruto peka mungkin reaksi yang ia perlihatkan pada Hotaru akan berbeda dan mungkun Hotaru akan menganggap hal itu sebagai sebuah harapan.

"A...aku tidak apa-apa ko. Aku hanya sedang rindu saja pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san" kilahnya membuat Naruto meyakini bahwa Hotaru sedang tidak berbohong karna ia juga merasakan bagaimana kehilangan kedua orangtuanya.

"Ohhh jadi seperti itu. Eum aku juga sama seperti itu jadi aku bisa memahami isi hatimu. Jangan dipendam sendiri kau kan keluargaku ceritakanlah semuanya padaku, ne. Baiklah aku pulang duluan ya, kasian Hinata menunggu dirumah sendirian. Jaa jangan sampai pulang malam" ucap Naruto panjang, dan sebelum beranjak pergi ia sempat-sempatnya mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hotaru. Tahukah ia bahwa perbuatannya itu membuat Hotaru semakin merona dan perasaan hangat menjalari hatinya? Kau sudah berbuat sesuka hatimu Naruto.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Hotaru menatap jalanan yang semakin ramai dengan banyaknya kendaraan dan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Hatinya merasakan sakit dan senang diwaktu bersamaan.

 _'Apanya yang mengetahui isi hatiku? Bahkan dia tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku'_ batin Hotaru porak-poranda bak kapal pecah setelah perbuatan Naruto yang dilakukan padanya "dia hanya menganggapmu keluarga baka, jangan berharap lebih" gumam Hotaru, selintas bayangan wanita berambut indigo melintas dalam ingatannya ia semakin terdiam mengetahui bagaimana Naruto sangat mencintai wanita itu.

"Dunia memang tidak adil" gumamnya lagi dan berlalu dari sana.

.

Naruto sudah tiba dirumah dan setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ia berjalan masuk untuk segera melihat sang istri yang seharian ini ia rindui.

 **Brakk!** Suara pintu dibuka "aku pulang" ujarnya.

"Selamat datang" jawab suara lembut menyambut kedatangannya. Hinata berjalan mendekati sang suami yang sudah tiba dirumah membantu membawakan dan melepaskan jas kerjanya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan hari ini? Apakah berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Hinata lembut.

 **Cupp!** Naruto mengecup pelan dahi sang istri "lumayan berjalan dengan baik" jawabnya disertai dengan senyuman.

Naruto berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan perut Hinata. Perlahan ia mulai mendekapnya kemudian **cup!** Kecupan singkat dilayangkan pada sang jaba bayi didalam sana, Hinata yang menerima perlakuan suaminya ini merona merasa bahagia luar biasa. Ternyata bayi yang tengah ia kandung membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Hinata membelai surai kuning Naruto dengan sayang "mandi dulu sana, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" ujar Hinata lembut menyadarkan Naruto dari dekapannya.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya lagi "baiklah, tapi setelah itu temani aku makan malam" jawabnya dan di beri anggukan antusias oleh Hinata.

Di meja makan sudah tersaji beberapa hidangan penggugah selera yang tadi sore dibuat oleh Hinata dan dibantu dengan maidnya. Selesai mandi Naruto segera menuju ke meja makan, Hinata sudah duduk disana menunggu kedatangannya.

"Ayo Naruto-kun kita makan" sambut Hinata dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto mengangguk dan duduk disamping Hinata.

"Apakah kamu tidak makan?" Tanya Naruto melihat Hinata yang hanya menemaninya saja.

"Hehehe aku sudah makan ramen tadi" balas Hinata disertai cengiran.

Mendengar kata ramen menghentikan Naruto yang tengah menyantap makan malamnya. Ia menatap Hinata dengan intens.

"Apa ramen? Sayang itukan tidak baik untuk anak kita. Pokonya mulai hari ini kamu harus menghentikan makan makanan itu" omel Naruto yang sudah tahu kebiasaan Hinata yang selama ini selalu makan ramen. Ia tahu kebiasaan itu adalah turunan darinya membuat sang anak dan istrinya ikutan menikmati makanan tidak sehat itu.

"Tapi akukan selalu ingin memakannya" ujar Hinata menolak.

"Hah~ baiklah tapi itu hanya sesekali saja. Ok"

"Eumm"

Suasana kembali menyepi hanya suara sendok dan piring yang saling bersahutan, Naruto kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya setelah pembicaraan singkat itu. Dan ingatannya kembali melayang pada Hotaru yang hari ini bersikap aneh. Iapun berinisiatif untuk membicarakannya pada Hinata.

"Ne, Hinata. Kau tahu hari ini Hotaru bersikap aneh" ujarnya kembali memulai pembicaraan.

Hinata yang tengah menikmati buah-buahannya lagi menghentikan aksinya dan memandang kearah sang suami yang sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya "memangnya dia bersikap aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata mulai penasaran.

"Hari ini Hotaru bukan seperti dia yang biasanya. Sikapnya aneh, dia berubah menjadi cuek. Dia mengatakan jika dia sedang merindukan kedua orang tuanya saja. Aku paham bagaimana rindunya pada dua orang yang sudah meninggalkan kita, tapi apakah harus bersikap cuek seperti itu?" ungkap Naruto menceritakan sikap sahabatnya pada Hinata hari ini.

"Kalau menurutku sih itu wajar saja, mungkin dia sedang sedih sangking rindunya pada mereka. Nanti juga biasa lagi" jawab Hinata diakhiri dengan senyuman menawannya membuat Naruto semakin mencintai istrinya itu.

"Ya aku harap juga seperti itu. Baiklah ini saatnya untuk makanan penutup"

 **Grepp!** "kkyyaaaaaaaa"

.

Malam yang indah kali ini juga harus dilalui oleh Hotaru dengan kesepian disetiap malamnya. Kesepian inilah yang membuatnya selalu merasakan sakit, tidak ada satu orangpun yang berada disisinya dan menemaninya. Disaat ia membutuhkan seseorang hanya pria itulah yang selalu melintas dipikirannya. Seseorang yang menganggapnya keluarga sampai kapanpun.

Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto seorang pria yang sudah membuat hari-harinya seolah tersiksa. Hotaru harus membohongi dirinya sendiri untuk kebahagiaan mereka. Ya mereka Naruto dan wanita yang ia cintai. Jika dipikir lagi semuanya seolah tidak adil untuknya. Ia yang selama ini selalu mencintainya ternyata pria itu bersanding dengan wanita lain.

Dunia seolah tidak lagi berpihak padanya, dunia seolah menjadi milik mereka yang memiliki kekayaan seolah bisa membeli apapun dengan hartanya. Itulah yang ia lihat dari mereka berdua.

"Naruto-kun apakah kau sudah dibeli oleh Hinata? Bahkan wanita itu merelakan jabatan dan perusahaannya untukmu. Apakah seperti itu? Ataukah kau memang benar-benar mencintainya? Tolong jawab aku… apakah kau sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataanku waktu itu. Kata suka yang aku lontarkan waktu itu benar adanya dan hal itu sama sekali tidak mengubahmu. Aku benci duniaku, aku benci diriku sendiri" ucap Hotaru mengoceh sendirian pada keheningan yang selalu menemaninya disaat seperti ini.

Ia jadi teringat akan perjanjiannya dengan pria merah bernama Sasori. Apakah pria merah itu akan menjadi peri baginya dan membawakan kebahagiaan untuknya? Tawaran untuk kembali merebut cintanya lagi mengganggu pikiran Hotaru sekarang.

"Apapun itu aku harus menjalankan apa yang sudah menjadi keputusanku. Biarkanlah mereka mau mengataiku plin-planlah yang jelas aku juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaanku lagi seperti dulu"

.

.

 **Skip time…**

5 bulan telah berlalu, kini usia kandungan Hinata sudah menginjak 7 bulan. Perkambangan sang jabang bayi didalam rahimnya semakin sehat dan kuat. Hinata maupun Naruto selalu menjaga buah hati mereka. Keduanya sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menantikan sang jabang bayi lahir kedunia dengan selamat.

Hari ini seperti biasa Naruto kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Pergi ke kantor dan menjalankan sebuah perusahaan yang saat ini tengah ia pimpin.

"Baiklah Hinata kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga diri dirumah baik-baik, istirahat yang cukup" **cup!** Kecupan kasih sayang dilayangkannya pada dahi Hinata.

Ia berjongkok mengelus lembut perut buncit Hinata yang semakin membesar "Tou-san pergi dulu ya. Jangan nakal di dalam sana_ **cup!** Tou-san menyayangimu" gumam Naruto berinteraksi dengan sang bayi didalam sana.

Hinata merasakan ada pergerakan didalam perutnya, mungkin saja sang bayi mengiyakan ucapan sang ayah "Naruto-kun bayinya menendang mungkin dia mendengar apa yang Naruto-kun katakana barusan" ucap Hinata dengan semangat.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar hal itu, sebenarnya ia juga merasakan tendangan itu ditelapak tangannya. Betapa bahagianya ia merasakan tendangan dari jagoan kecilnya, ya tak lama ini Hinata dan Naruto memerikasakan kandungannya untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin sang bayi dan dokter mengatakan jika bayi mereka berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Naruto bahagia luar biasa ketika dokter mengatakan hal itu bahkan hasil USG hari itu selalu ia simpan didalam dompetnya.

Ia selalu rindu pada mereka, makanya Naruto menyimpan foto itu disana "aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa" ujar Naruto melajukan mobilnya.

Hinata memandang kepergian sang suami seraya mengelus perutnya penuh dengan kasih sayang. Setelah memastikan bahwa mobil Naruto sudah pergi jauh Hinata kembali kedalam rumah untuk beristirahat mengingat bobot tubuhnya yang semakin bertambah berat membuat Hinata tidak bisa bebas bergerak.

 **Blamm!** Pintu di tutup.

Sepasang mata sedari tadi tengah mengamati gerak-gerik pemilik rumah tersebut. Ia menyeringai memikirkan tentang rencananya "seharusnya kau miliku Hinata" gumamnya dan melajukan kembali mobil hitamnya.

.

Hari ini Hotaru tidak pergi ke kantor, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki jadwal untuk pemotretan. Jadi seharian ini ia akan menghabiskan waktu seharian diapartemennya. Namun ketika ia akan menutup kedua matanya lagi sebuah pesan masuk mengintrupsinya.

Ia bangkit dan menyambar ponsel untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang mengganggu hari liburnya yang berharga.

 ** _"Kau dimana? Rencana kita akan dimulai sekarang"_** isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh pria merah itu.

"Hah~" Hotaru menghela nafas, entahlah akhir-akhir ini ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Selama 5 bulan ini ia selalu bersama pria merah itu untuk melancarkan rencana yang sudah mereka sepakati berdua. Membawa cinta mereka masing-masing untuk kebahagiaannya.

Hotaru bersiap untuk menemui pria merah itu, dan siapa sangka jika Sasori sudah tiba diapartemennya. Hotaru bergegas untuk menemuinya.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Hotaru setelah ia tiba didalam mobil.

Seringaian kembali tercipta diwajah lugu itu "Uuuu… aku suka dengan semangatmu ini. Mulai dari sekarang kau dekati Hinata dan bawa dia kepadaku. Kau tahukan dimana markasku?"

Hotaru mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah mari ayo kita berangkat"

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan apartemen Hotaru.

Didalam kantor Hyuga Corp Naruto tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura dan Ino mengingat tidak banyak sekali pekerjaan jadi ia bisa menikmati waktu bersama sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

"Ne, Naruto bagaimana dengan keadaan Hinata sekarang? Apakah ia sudah terbiasa tinggal dirumah?" Tanya Sakura seraya menyesap teh hangatnya.

Naruto menoleh padanya "iya dia baik-baik saja sekarang juga dia sudah terbiasa. Tapi hari demi hari Hinata semakin manja saja" jawabnya mengingat bagaimana Hinata selalu manja padanya.

"Hahah wajar saja dia seperti itu, diakan sedang hamil. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa bulan sekarang?" Tanya Ino kemudian.

"Kalau tidak salah sekarang sudah memasuki usia 7 bulan"

"Pasti kalian sudah tidak sabar menantikan malaikat kecil itu" ucap Ino lagi.

"Iya pastinya begitu" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran semangatnya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam mendengarkan pembicaraan itu, jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia juga masih mengharapkan kehamilannya yang belum juga datang.

.

Dirumah kediaman Uzumaki sang nyonya tengah membaca novel kesukaannya sejak masa sekolah dulu. Hinata tengah membaca ditaman dengan semilir angin menemaninya, ia duduk dikursi ayunan yang sangat nyaman.

Sesekali ia meringis merasakan sang anak yang terus menendang perutnya. Akhir-akhir ini bayi yang ia kandung begitu aktif membuat Hinata selalu merasakan ngilu.

"Sayang, ada apa? Apakah kamu merindukan Tou-san, nak?" gumam Hinata menunduk melihat perutnya yang semakin menonjol seraya mengelusnya pelan.

Kaki sang bayi menendang kembali perutnya "hihihi sepertinya kamu merindukan Tou-san ya. Sabar ya Tou-san sebentar lagi pulang kan hari ini jadwalnya kamu diperiksa. Tenang ya disini ada Kaa-san ko" lanjut Hinata lagi mencoba berkomunikasi dengan sang anak.

Dan cara itu sepertinya berhasil, anaknya kembali tenang dan tidak lagi menendang-nendang perutnya.

"Yosh baiklah jadwalnya makan buah" ujar Hinata dan beranjak darisana.

Namun langkahnya terhenti tat kala sang maid satu-satunya yang berada dirumah itu datang dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Nona, ada yang mencari nona didepan" ujarnya.

Hinata nampak berpikir, siapa gerangan orang yang mencarinya sampai datang ke rumahnya seperti itu "siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Gomennasai, saya tidak tahu nona. Tapi dia seorang wanita" lanjutnya lagi.

"Baiklah" Hinata berjalan untuk menemui tamu yang mencarinya.

Hinata sampai didepan pintu rumahnya "iya ada apa?" Tanya Hinata melihat ada seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

Dengan perlahan diapun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hinata. Senyuman hadir diwajah cantiknya "Hallo Hinata"

"Hotaru? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Hinata bingung melihat salah satu model yang bekerja di kantornya berada dikediamannya.

"Aku ingin mengunjungimu saja tidak apakan? Rasanya rindu sudah beberapa bulan ini kita tidak saling bertemu" ujar Hotaru menjelaskan kedatangannya.

"Ohh…. Kalau begitu silahkan masuk"

"Permisi"

Hinata membawa Hotaru masuk kedalam rumahnya. Duduk saling berhadapan diruang tamu yang sepi. Sang maid tengah menyiapkan minuman dan beberapa camilan di dapur untuk tamu Hinata yang datang berkunjung.

"Hinata apakah hari ini kamu senggang?" Tanya Hotaru lagi.

"Tidak juga sih, nanti siang aku ada pemeriksaan kandungan. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ohh….. tidak hanya saja aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Eeuummm… boleh juga, sembari menunggu Naruto pulang" ucap Hinata lagi.

"Benarkah?"

"Baiklah aku akan siap-siap dulu"

Hinata beranjak dari sana menuju ruang pribadinya untuk bersiap-siap pergi dengan Hotaru. Tanpa ada curiga apapun Hinata mengiyakan ajakan Hotaru tadi.

Senyuman yang entah apa artinya itu hadir diwajah cantik Hotaru.

Sedangkan diluar rumah kediaman Uzumaki mobil hitam terparkir disana.

 **Tbc...**

Mungkinkah rencana mereka akan berhasil? Apakah Hinata akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apakah ia akan sempat menyelamatkan istrinya itu? Semuanya akan dijawab di chap depan ya. Jaa ne :) Jika suka jangan lupa reviews ya :) arigato ^^v

 **saputraaluc000 : heheh iya benar hime memang hebattt ^^/ wwwaahhhh terima kasih banyak loh atas do'anya dan semoga saputra-san juga selalu sehat ya :D heheh arigato udah ngereviews :D**

 **Baebah231 : heheh terima kasih banyak udah suka, dan semoga kelanjutannya ini tidak mengecewakan ya :D gomen baru update banyak kesalahan teknis :D arigato udah ngereviews :D**

 **krisskun12pb : heheh terima kasih banyak atas pertanyaannya kriss-san :D dan terima kasih juga atas koreksinya :D heheh iya memang di fic 1 Naruto pernah membantu Hinata, hehehe sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ^^v arigato udah ngereviews :D**

 **aldo2804 : heheh terima kasih banyak dan semoga yang ini juga tidak mengecewakan ya :D makasih udah mau nungguin sepertinya konflik yang sebenarnya ada di chap depan deh heheh gomen ne :D arigato udah ngereviews :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **Gomen sebelumnya, hyugana tidak bisa update minggu kemarin dan bisa sekarang. Semoga minna-san bisa memahami hyugana ya, kesibukan di dutalah yang membuat fic ini telat untuk dilanjutkan. Sekali lagi hyugana minta maaf atas keterlambatannya, juga terima kasih banyak pada kalian semua yang masih setia nunggu untuk kelanjutan fic ini. Terima kasih banyak ^^ :D**

 **.**

 _Tidak ada sedikitpun dihatiku niatan untuk memikirkan prasangka buruk pada seorang wanita yang telah berteman denganku sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka wanita itu yang kuanggap sudah merelakan cinta pertamanya untukku, ternyata dia belum bisa mengikhlaskan pria itu untukku. Wanita itu kembali menorehkan luka padaku. Luka yang dulu pernah tergores dihati kini dia menggoreskannya lebih dalam dan bahkan lebih parah lagi._

 _Wanita itu telah membawa dia untuk menyakitiku lagi. Kata cinta yang ia katakan padaku hanya sebuah kata tanpa bermakna. Perkataan itu sama dengan sebuah balas dendam untuk hatinya yang pernah terluka oleh orang yang aku cintai._

 _Ajakan yang wanita itu berikan padaku ternyata membawaku pada sebuah lubang hitam yang bernama kesengsaraan. Aku tidak menyangka wanita itu bisa kejam seperi ini padaku. Apakah dia tengah bermain-main denganku? Maaf saja walaupun dia memberikanku luka seperti ini tapi aku tetap akan mempertahankan cinta ini dan keluargaku._

.

.

.

Setelah Hinata berganti pakaian kini mereka akhirnya pergi meninggalakan kediaman Uzumaki. Hinata duduk disamping Hotaru yang tengah memainkan ponsel miliknya.

"Hinata boleh antar aku sebentar kesuatu tempat sebelum ke mall?" tanya Hotaru.

Tadi sebelum mereka pergi Hotaru memang berencana untuk mengajaknya ke sebuah mall ternama di Konoha tetapi hal itu palsu belaka. Rencana sebenarnya adalah dia akan membawa mangsanya ini kedalam kandang yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang pemilik. Siapa lagi jika bukan pria merah yang sudah bekerja sama dengannya.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku pergi?" tanya Hinata dengan mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Tenang saja tempat itu indah ko. Aku yakin nanti kamu suka" jawab Hotaru disertai senyuman manisnya. Namun Hinata sama sekali tidak curiga dengan senyuman yang dilayangkan Hotaru padanya, bahwa senyuman itu memiliki makna yang berbeda.

"Eeemmm baiklah" akhirnya Hinata meyetujuinya juga.

Senyuman lagi-lagi hadir diwajah Hotaru.

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang Hotaru maksudkan tadi tidak henti-hentinya Hinata mengelus pelan perutnya. Hinata merasakan bahwa sang bayi sangat aktiaf sekali hari ini dan itu membuatnya merasa ngilu.

 _'Kamu senangkan nak kita akan main dengan teman Kaa-san, bibi Hotaru? Dia adalah sahabat sekaligus adik kecilnya Tou-san loh'_ batin Hinata mencoba mengajak bicara bayinya. Namun hal itu tidak menenangkan sang bayi yang terus saja aktif didalam perutnya. Hinata hanya bisa mengelus-ngelus pelan perutnya mencoba menenangkan.

Dalam pandangan Hotaru, ia merasa miris dengan apa yang nantinya akan menimpa wanita hamil itu _'aku harap kau baik-baik saja'_ entah kenapa dia membatinkan hal seperti itu.

Akhirnya setelah hampir 1 jam perjalanan Hotaru dan Hinata tiba disebuah tempat. Sebuah tempat yang begitu aneh menurut Hinata. Disana terlihat begitu sepi tidak ada satupun orang atau kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Awalnya Hinata sempat ragu mengikuti kemana Hotaru akan pergi tetapi setelah diyakinkan oleh wanita itu Hinatapun mengikutinya juga tidak ada curiga apapun.

"Hotaru apakah benar tempat ini yang kau maksudkan?" tanya Hinata mengitari sebuah tempat dimana disana hanya ada 1 rumah ditengah-tengah lapangan yang begitu luas.

Rumah itu terlihat besar namun sedikit tidak terurus. Hinata merapatkan cardigan panjangnya untuk memberikan kehangatan pada bayinya mengingat angin berhembus dengan kencang siang ini.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Hotaru pada Hinata.

Hinatapun mengikuti Hotaru masuk.

 **Brruugghh!** Setelah mereka masuk kedalam pintu tertutup dengan cepat, Hinata sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar hal itu. Kepalanya menengok kearah pintu yang sudah tertutup dengan rapat. Namun sedetik kemudian ketika ia menengok ke depan lagi seorang pria sudah berdiri tepat didepannya. Hal itu lagi-lagi membuat Hinata terkaget bukan main. Kedua matanya terbelalak dengan mulut yang menganga tidak menyangka jika dia ada disini.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata dengan menyentak.

"Okaeri Hime" sapanya dengan membelai pipi Hinata.

.

.

.

Sore sudah kembali menjelang, Naruto masih sibuk berkutat dengan setumpuk berkas-berkas yang tidak pernah ada habis-habisnya. Dan sialnya lagi iapun hari ini harus lembur untuk menyelesaikan semua perkerjaan itu.

"Kusoooo... kenapa masih banyak pekerjaan sih" gerutunya, tapi ketika ia hendak beranjak dari sana tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol sebuah figura foto dimana didalamnya terdapat foto dirinya dan sang istri yang tengah hamil.

 **Prakk!**

Naruto menoleh dan melihat kaca dari figura foto itu retak. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak ketika melihat foto Hinata didalam sana.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?" gumamnya seraya memungut figura itu kembali "aahhh mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" lanjutnya lagi dan menaruh kembali figura diatas meja.

Hotaru sudah berada di dalam kantor Hyuuga, tetapi anehnya sekarang ia datang ketika tidak ada jadwal pemotretan apapun. Wajahnya terlihat berseri dengan langkah kaki yang terlihat begitu ringan. Apakah ia tengah berbahagia akhirnya ia akan mendapatakan cintanya lagi? Walaupun dengan cara yang salah?

 **Brakk!** pintu ruangan itu dibuka "Naruto-kun" panggilnya dan masuk kedalam, tetapi orang yang ia cari tidak ada disana.

Hotarupun masuk dan berjalan melihat-lihat ruangan itu. Kakinya terus berjalan sampai membawanya ke meja dimana Naruto biasa bekerja. Kedua mata Hotaru memandang ke sebuah figura foto dimana kaca dari figura tersebut retak dan hampir pecah.

Hotaru membawanya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat "hubungan kalian akan berakhir seperti ini" gumamnya tersenyum begitu lebar melihat figura itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini"

Suara itu menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap kearah sumber suara "Naruto-kun" ujarnya girang melihat orang yang ia cari akhirnya datang juga.

"Aku tanya sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto lagi ketika Hotaru berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin main saja kesini. Apakah tidak boleh? Kenapa figura itu kacanya retak?" ujar Hotaru penasaran juga dengan retaknya sebuah figura dengan foto keluarga Naruto seperti sebuah pertanda.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya dan jatuh" jawab Naruto berjalan melewati Hotaru dan duduk kembali di kursi kerja.

Hotaru menatap kearahnya lagi "sayang sekali. Kenapa kamu belum pulang?"

"Aku lembur hari ini. Dan sayangnya aku tidak bisa menemani Hinata mengcek kandungannya" lesu Naruto, hal itu membuat Hotaru langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

"Bagaimana jika sepulang kerja nanti kamu temani aku makan?"

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa, aku harus segera pulang dan menemani Hinata"

Hotaru tahu itu adalah sebuah penolakan halus yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, namun hal itu berdampak lain pada hatinya "kenapa kenapa kamu berubah" ucap Hotaru menunduk didepan Naruto.

Melihat Hotaru yang seperti itu membuat Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa bisa wanita didepannya bisa menjadi seperti ini "Ho...hotaru"

"Apakah kamu masih menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat? sodara?"

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Hotaru "tapi kenapa kau menjadi berubah? Apakah benar kau sudah mengganggapku hanya teman biasa saja? Selama bertahun-tahun aku bahkan menunggumu, tetapi kau sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungiku satu kalipun. Baiklah jika kau sudah menganggapku orang asing, aku akan pergi"

Hotaru beranjak dari sana, namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari sana Naruto memanggilnya "Tunggu, baiklah aku akan menemanimu makan malam ini"

Sebuah senyuman hadir diwajah cantik Hotaru "baiklah aku tunggu di restoran di depan kantor ini" ia pun pergi dari sana.

.

Hinata kini sudah berada didalam sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Ruangan gelap yang hanya ditemani dengan cahaya remang-remang. Hinata duduk disana dengan perasaan cemas dan juga takut. Kenapa bisa Hotaru membawanya ketempat dimana didalamnya terdapat pria merah ini? Apakah Hotaru bekerja sama dengannya?

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" ujar Hinata lagi-lagi menyentak pada pria itu "dan dimana Hotaru?"

Pria merah itu menatap dan tersenyum kearah Hinata "wanita bodoh itu sudah pergi dari sini sedari tadi. Mungkin dia tengah bersenang-senang dengan suami kuningmu itu"

Mendengar kata suaminya, Hinata membelalakan kedua matanya "apa maksudmu Sasori?" ya itu adalah Sasori, seorang pria yang dulu pernah menyakitinya dimasa lalu. Dan entah kenapa dia kembali ketika kehidupannya bersama orang yang ia cintai berjalan dengan baik.

"Apakah kamu tidak tahu jika wanita bernama Hotaru itu mencintai sumimu? Keehh, aku kasian padanya. Dia yang mencintai pria kuning itu bertahun-tahun tetapi yang mendapatkannya malah kau yang baru juga mengenalnya"

Penjelasan Sasori barusan membekukan Hinata, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka ternyata Hotaru masih mencintai suminya "apakah dia benar-benar mencintai Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, kau pikir kenapa dia mau bekerja sama denganku? Jelas, ia ingin melindungi orang yang dicintainya. Tadinya aku berniat ingin membalaskan dendamku padanya, tetapi setelah Hotaru berhasil membawakanku dirimu aku jadi mengurungkan niatku"

Lagi-lagi Hinata dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan yang di ucapkan Sasori barusan "lalu kenapa kau meminta Hotaru untuk mengajakku kesini?"

"Tentu saja aku menginginkanmu dan aku mencintaimu"  
Perkataan laknat itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Sasori. Hinata terperangah mendengarnya. Antara tidak percaya dan tidak mungkin sama sekali. Kedua matanya terbelalak, mulutnya sedikit menganga tidak percaya sama sekali dengan apa yang barusan Sasori katakan. Dielusnya lagi perut buncitnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia salah dengar.

"Apakah kau sedang mempermainkanku sekarang?" ujar Hinata, namun hanya ada sebuah senyuman muncul dari bibir Sasori.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda. Aku telah salah menilaimu, dan aku menyesal kenapa perasaan ini baru hadir sekarang. Mau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

Bahkan tanpa menjawab 'iya'pun Sasori tetap akan menceritakan tentang apa yang sudah ia rasakan selama ini pada wanita hamil didepannya.

 **Flashback ON**

 **Sasori POV**

Aku datang bersama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi untuk memenuhi undangan yang datang ke perusahaan Uchiha. Sebuah pesta mewah yang bertempat di sebuah perusahaan terkenal di kota ini. Aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata pemimpin perusahaan itu adalah sosok wanita yang dulu pernah mengatakan cintanya padaku.

Ya aku tengah berada di Hyuuga Corp dimana Sasuke mengajakku untuk datang ke pesta ini. Mataku tidak pernah lepas dari sosoknya yang kini sudah jauh berbeda. Dia terlihat lebih cantik dan juga menawan. Guratan kedewasaannya terpancar begitu saja membuatku tidak bisa memalingkan tatapan ini darinya. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, seorang siswi yang dulu pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Jantungku memompa begitu cepat, ada desiran aneh di dalam hatiku. Aku tidak tahu apa, yang jelas itulah yang saat ini aku rasakan.

Aku berinisiatif untuk megajaknya berdansa. Aku menyembunyikan identitasku dengan topeng yang saat ini aku pakai.

Ku ulurkan tangan padanya, dan siapa sangka jika diapun menyambut uluran tanganku. Tangannya begitu lembut dan aku sangat menyukainya. Selama berdansa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menangkan detak jantungku yang semakin berdetak dengan kencang.

Tanpa sadar aku membawanya keluar, menjauhi orang-orang yang sudah terbuai dengan musik dansa.

Aku membuka topengku memperlihatkan sosok asliku padanya. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Dia terlihat begitu terkejut, bahkan dia kelihatan sangat ketakutan. Ya aku akui, dulu aku pernah menyakitinya. Wajar saja jika kini Hinata bersikap seperti itu setelah melihatku.

Namun tak berapa lama ketika aku masih berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata, seseorang datang dan meninju tepat diwajahku. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah pria kuning yang sangat menyebalkan. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Apakah dia kekasihnya? Jika ia berarti aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesempatan?

Aku lihat pria kuning itu membawa Hinata entah kemana. Dengan menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirku, aku bangkit melihat kepergian mereka. Ada perasaan kesal hadir didalam hatiku. Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Menyesal dengan apa yang sudah aku perbuat padanya di masa lalu. Mungkin karma memang benar adanya. Dan sekarang karma itu tengah datang padaku.

Dan beberapa hari setelah itu Sasuke datang kembali memukul ku telak diwajah. Aku tahu, dia melakukan itu demi siapa. Ya demi membalaskan dendam wanita itu untukku. Pertemuanku kembali dengan Hinata waktu itu aku sudah keterlaluan. Mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas, pikiran dan hatiku benar-benar tidak sejalan. Aku memang bodoh, mungkin aku terlalu bodoh dalam mencintaimu.

.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu, perasaanku semakin tidak karuan ketika aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Wanita yang dulu pernah aku tolak mentah-mentah sekarang malah aku jatuh cinta padanya. Kasian memang tetapi itulah perasaan yang aku miliki.

Memberanikan diri kembali datang ke perusahaan itu, berharap bahwa Hinata akan menemuiku dengan senang hati. Dan ternyata keinginanku tercapai, dia menerima kedatanganku. Aku mengajaknya untuk bertemu diluar, lebih tepatnya di taman belakang kantor.

Disana kami sedang berbincang-bincang, perasaanku sudah tidak bisa aku tahan lagi sehingga dengan bodohnya aku akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Hinata. Namun pukulan telak kembali melayang pada wajahku. Pria kuning itu, kembali datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat.

Apakah dia mengikuti kami? Kemungkinan memang seperti itu. Aku lihat emosinya sudah tidak bisa terkendali lagi. Tanpa sengaja aku juga pernah mendengar jika mereka berdua sudah resmi memiliki hubungan spesial. Hubungan yang mungkin tidak pernah bisa aku rebut darinya.

Dengan wajah yang kembali babak belur, aku tersenyum kecut melihat kau pergi dibawa olehnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa jatuh pingsan, yang jelas aku hanya mampu menahan kesedihanku karna tidak bisa merebutmu.

"Aku bersumpah akan membalas pukulan ini. Bakaaaa sakit sekali"

 **Flashback OFF.**

.

Mendengar semua cerita yang di lontarkan Sasori barusan, Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Baginya cerita itu bohong belaka. Senior yang dulu pernah ia cintai tidak mungkin berubah sedramatis ini. Mengatakan cinata padanya? Mungkin Hinata hanya salah dengar. Hinata mencoba tenang dengan segala keadaan yang ia terima sekarang. Di bohongi atau lebih tepatnya diculik dengan lembut oleh pekerjanya Hinata sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia terima hari ini.

Sasori tersenyum setelah menceritakan kembali semua kejadian itu. Wajar saja jika Hinata sekarang hanya bisa terdiam, karna Sasori yakin Hinata syok dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya padaku atau tidak, tetapi itulah yang aku rasakan selama ini. Jika aku tidak bisa merebutmu kembali dengan cara yang halus maka dengan cara inilah aku bisa membawamu lagi berada disisiku. Terlebih aku juga ingin memberi pelajaran pada suamimu itu tentang apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku"

Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak lebar setelah mendengar kelanjutan perkataan yang Sasori ucapkan. Hinata cukup tahu tentang apa yang akan pria merah itu lakukan padanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku"

"Karna aku mencintaimu"

Lagi dan lagi hanya alasan itulah yang Saori berikan padanya.

.

.

Hotaru dan Naruto kini sedang berada di sebuah restoran. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 17:45 sore itu artinya sebentar lagi malam akan kembali datang. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan tadi siang sekarang Naruto tengah menemani Hotaru makan sore atau lebih tepatnya makan malam bersama tanpa mengetahui keadaan sang istri. Naruto harus membatalkan kerja lemburnya hanya untuk menemani Hotaru makan.

Hotaru dan Naruto makan dengan tenang, ditambah iringan musik semakin membuat keduanya nyaman dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Kenapa Hinata tidak membalas pesanku ya? Apa dia marah karna aku tidak jadi mengantarnya cek up" gumam Naruto, tetapi itu masih terdengar oleh Hotaru.

Hotaru menghentikan makannya dan menatap kearah Naruto "apakah kamu mengkhawatirkan Hinata?" tanya Hotaru kemudian.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel kearah Hotaru "iya aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Tidak biasanya Hinata tidak membalas pesanku." jawab Naruto dan kembali memandang ke arah ponsel yang ia simpan di depannya.

Hotaru terdiam, pandangannya kosong entah menatap kemana. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti hatinya.

"Hotaru kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Aku sangat khawatir pada Hinata." lanjut Naruto beranjak dari sana "Aahh dan ini untuk membayar makan malamnya. Arigato sudah mengajakku"

 **Plass!** Sebuah foto tidak sengaja tertarik oleh Naruto ketika ia akan mengambil uang dari dalam dompetnya. Foto itu jatuh tepat didepan Hotaru. Tanpa menyadari barangnya yang telah jatuh Naruto melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Hotaru beranjak dari kursi dan memungut foto itu "Astaga inikan" gumam Hotaru melihat sebuah foto yang ternyata itu adalah hasil USG Hinata. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah gambar bayi mungil yang masih bersemayam dengan nyaman dalam rahim Hinata.

Tess... air mata entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja lolos dari kedua mata Hotaru "baka... hiks... hiks... apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" lanjutnya seraya menahan tangis.

"Aku harus menyusul Naruto."

.

Naruto sudah tiba di kediamannya, tetapi suasana malam ini tidak seperti biasanya. Keadaan begitu sepi. Naruto melangkah masuk dengan perasaan ragu. Ragu kalau sang istri ada di dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang" teriaknya, tapi tidak ada satu orangpun menyambut kepulangannya. Biasanya ada Hinata yang langsung datang dan menghampirinya "kemana Hinata pergi?" gumam Naruto terheran.

"Hinata~ sayangg" teriaknya mencari-cari keberadaan sang istri. Mulai dari kamar tidur sampai dapur tidak ada sosok Hinata dimanapun.

Naruto kelabakan mencarinya. Perasaan khawatir dan takut hinggap didalam hatinya, Naruto takut jika sesuatu hal sedang terjadi pada istri dan anaknya. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali keluar mencari Hinata. Sebelum...

"Naruto-kun" ucap Hotaru yang sudah berada disana.

Naruto heran melihat Hotaru yang berada di kediamannya "kamu meninggalkan ini" lanjut Hotaru seraya menyodorkan foto itu pada Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil dan menatapnya dengan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kalian ada dimana?" gumamnya, sekuat tenaga menahan tangis.

Melihat hal itu, Hotaru kembali merasakan perasaan aneh itu bahkan sekarang perasaan itu semakin kuat _'aku menyesal sudah berbuat salah seperti ini. Ya aku sangat menyesal'_ batinnya.

Kedua tangan Hotaru mengepal dengan kuat, tidak tahan melihat Naruto terpuruk seperti itu.

"Naruto-kun, aku tahu dimana keberadaan istrimu"

Naruto mendongak menatap Hotaru "benarkah? Sekarang Hinata berada dimana?" ujar Naruto mencengram kuat kedua bahu Hotaru.

"Ikut denganku" jawabnya melepaskan cengkraman itu.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju lokasi yang di tunjukan oleh Hotaru, berkali-kali Naruto menghubungi sahabatnya untuk meminta bantuan.

"Kusooo, kenapa Sakura tidak mengang_"

 _ **"Hm... moshi-moshi?"**_

"Sakura aku butuh bantuanmu dan juga Sasuke. Aku sekarang tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju ... untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Aku mohon datang cepat"

 **Klikk!** Panggilan ditutup.

Disebrang sana Sakura tengah terbengong tidak mengerti tentang apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari sahabatnya itu.

"Meminta bantuan? Meminta bantuan apa?" gumam Sakura menatap kearah ponsel.

Sasuke datang menghampirinya dengan membawa secangkir teh manis "Ada apa Sakura?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tadi Naruto menelponku, katanya dia minta bantuan kita berdua dan_ aahhh dia juga mengatakan untuk menyelamatkan Hinata. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Kalau seperti itu ini gawat... ayo kita juga segera menyusul mereka"

"Eeuumm"

.

.

.

Berakhirnya pembicaraan mereka tadi, berakhir pula kebebasan yang Hinata miliki. Ya, dengan tega pria merah itu mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Hinata. Apakah pria itu benar-benar mencintainya? Jika memang benar kenapa ia harus melakukan hal itu pada Hinata? Apakah tidak keterlaluan?

"Dengan cara seperti inilah bisa membuatmu berada disampingku" ucap Sasori yang berada disamping Hinata dengan membelai pipinya.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, tidak suka dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Sasori padanya "kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?"

"Karna aku suka, melihatmu bahagia bersama pria kuning itu membuatku muak. Maka itulah aku akan menghancurkan kebahagiaa kalian"

"Kau kejam"

"Apa kau bilang aku kejam? Coba kau pikirkan, apakah kau tidak melakukan hal kejam pada siapapun?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Hinata mengerutkan dahinya bingung "apa yang kau katakan?"

Sasori menyeringai, berjalan dan kembali duduk didepan Hinata "kau tahu wanita bernama Hotaru? Dia adalah seorang wanita yang sama sepertiku. Mencintai seseorang yang sudah bersama orang lain disisinya"

"Apa maksudmu? Ada hubungan apa hal ini dengan Hotaru"

"Ya dia adalah alat yang aku gunakan untuk membawamu kesini. Tetapi dia juga sangat mencintai suamimu itu. Apakah kau tidak kejam merebut seseorang yang telah bersamanya dari dulu? Dan bahkan dia sudah mencintainya selama bertahun-tahun"

Hinata terdiam, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi mendengar semua perkataan yang Sasori ucapkan. Lidahnya kelu tidak bisa untuk mengatakan 1 katapun.

"Tetapi kau bahagia tanpa mengetahui seseorang yang berada di belakang kalian terluka" lanjut Sasori lagi.

Hinata menunduk, melihat perut buncitnya. Merasakan pergerakan dari sang bayi yang begitu sangat aktif. Apakah dia merasakan kegelisahan Kaa-sannya? "cukup jangan katakan hal itu lagi" teraik Hinata.

"Aku muak dengan kebahagiaan kalian, karna itulah meskipun aku mencintaimu tetapi aku tidak bisa berbuat lembut padamu. Apakah kau siap mati denganku Hinata?"

Perkataan yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sasori membuat Hinata terdiam seraya membelalakan kedua matanya. Apakah pria itu akan menyakitinya?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap Hinata takut-takut.

"Tentu, aku akan membawamu kedalam surga bersamaku, ne"

.

Naruto sudah tiba ditempat yang Hotaru maksudkan. Sebuah rumah kumuh yang sama sekali tidak layak huni. Naruto berlari masuk untuk mencari keberadaan HHinata. Perasaannya semakin khawatir dan takut ketika kedua kakinya telah menginjak ke rumah itu.

"Hotaru dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto terlihat emosi.

"Dia ada disana" tunjuk Hotaru pada sebuah pintu tertutup yang berada dilantai dua.

Dengan cepat Naruto kembali berlari ke arah sana.

Suasana terlihat sepi, sebelum sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruto.

"Bersiaplah Hinata, mari kita hidup bersama disana" dari suaranya Naruto meyakini jika itu adalah suara laki-laki tetapi ia tidak tahu siapa yang ada didalam bersama sang istri.

 **Brakk!** Pintu di dobrak paksa oleh Naruto.

Kedua matanya terbelalak ketika sebuah pistol mengarah pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menangis takut jika senapan itu akan melukai sang anak.

"Naruto-kun" ujarnya terlihat senang setelah melihat kehadiran sang suami disana. Emosi sudah tidak bisa terkendalikan lagi, Naruto berjalan ke arah pria merah itu.

 **Bughh! bughh!** Dengan membabi buta Naruto memukulnya telak "KAU... BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGACUNGKAN SENJATA ITU PADA HINATA" teriaknya dengan emosi.

Sasori hanya tersenyum, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia membalas pukulan Naruto "Ini ketiga kalinya kau menghancurkan wajah tampanku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"

 **Bugh! bughhh!** pukulan demi pukulan dilayangkan oleh Sasori pada Naruto. Tidak terima Narutopun kembali membalas pukulan itu. Dan sekarang terjadilah perkelahian antara Naruto dan Sasori.

Tidak hanya itu beberapa menit kemudian beberapa anak buah Sasori berdatangan membantunya untuk melawan Naruto. Melihat hal itu Hinata terbelalak tidak percaya jika sang suami yang ia cintai di keroyok oleh beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenal. Air mata kembali mengalir merasa takut akan kehilangan Naruto. Tidak hanya Hinata bahkan Hotarupun merasakan hal yang sama ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah babak belur.

Namun pandangannya ia alihkan pada Hinata yang sama sekali tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto, juga dari arah lain Sasori menghampiri Hinata dengan pistol yang sudah kembali mengarah padanya.

 **Bughh!** Hotaru menendang Sasori, pria itu jatuh tersungkur. Melihat ada kesempatan Hotarupun membebaskan Hinata.

"Hinata, ayo kita pergi dari sini" ajaknya setelah melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Tidak... hiks... aku tidak bisa pergi, aku harus hiks... membantu Naruto-kun" lirihnya.

"Tidak kau harus keluar Hinata, jika kau masih disini kau juga akan terluka" cegah Hotaru menahan tubuh Hinata yang memberontak.

"Itu benar Hinata, kau harus pergi dari sini. Serahkan urusan ini padaku" ujar seseorang yang baru datang, itu adalah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura membantu Hotaru membawa Hinata keluar. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan beberapa orang yang ia bawa membantu Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa melawan anak buah Sasori.

"Kalian bawa Naruto keluar, dan 5 orang bantu aku disini" ujar Sasuke memerintahkan.

"Ha'i"

 **Bugh!** Pukulan kembali dilayangkan oleh Sasuke pada Sasori "kenapa kau melakukan hal ini brengsek" ujar Sasuke emosi.

"Kehh... jangan ikut campur. Aku menginginkan Hinata" jawab Sasori seraya memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kau sudah bertindak terlalu jauh. Jika kau mencintai Hinata relakan dia bersama pria yang ia cintai. Dulu kaulah yang salah sudah menyianyikannya begitu saja, jadi sekarang lepaskan Hinata. Biarkan dia bahagia bersama pilihannya"

 **Bugh!** "ini adalah hukuman bagimu karna sudah menyelakai sahabatku" geram Sasuke.

 _'Cinta, memang sangat membingungkan. Aku tidak tahu jika perasaan cinta itu bisa menimbulkan tindakan bodoh seperti ini. Aku sudah salah, benar apa yang dikatakan olehmu Sasuke aku sudah berbuat terlalu jauh dan bahkan hampir melukai wanita yang aku cintai. Sekarang aku sadar ternyata cinta tidak harus memiliki. Tuhan ampunilah semua kesalahanku, aku sudah mengikhlaskan dia bersama pria yang dicintainya. Berbahagialah Hinata dengan pria kuning itu.'_

 **Tbc...**

Jika berkenan silahkan reviews ya ^^ arigato gozaimasu :D ^^/

 **arybagus : hehe makasih banyak, oke semangatttt ^^/ gomen baru di up hehe semoga suka :D arigato udah ngereviews :)**

 **aldo2804 : hahaha udah konflik nih semoga suka ya :D gomen gomen sepertinya kelanjutannya lama ya mohon pengertiannya hihi :D arigato udah ngereviews :)**

 **PAINAKATSUKI78 : hehe, arigato udah ngereviews :)**

 **Baenah 231 : heheh udah lanjut nih semoga suka, okeoke arigato udah ngereviews :)**

 **Isabelstefan8 : udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

Hotaru dan Sakura membawa Hinata keluar untuk menghindari keadaan yang mencekam didalam. Tak henti-hantinya air mata mengalir dikedua pipi Hinata. Perasaan khawatir dan cemas dengan keadaan sang suami begitu kental Hinata rasakan. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan sekarang ia juga tengah mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang dirasakan begitu terguncang. Mungkin sang anak juga tengah merasakan ketegangan sang ibu.

"Ayo duduk dulu" ujar Sakura dengan lembut membantu Hinata duduk di jok mobil.

 **Grepp!** "Sakura apa Naruto-kun akan baik-baik saja hiks... Hikss..." ucap Hinata mencengkram tangan Sakura erat.

"Iya, Naruto pasti baik-baik saja diakan kuat" jawab Sakura disertai senyuman untuk menenangkan Hinata ketika melihat dua orang bawaan Sasuke tadi membawa Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri akibat pukulan yang terus menerus dilayangkan oleh anak buah Sasori.

Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dikedua pipi Hinata. Ia tidak sanggup melihat sang suami yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri diatas tandu yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Untung saja tak berapa lama dari Sakura dan Sasuke tiba mobil _ambulance_ datang menyusul yang tadi sempat di hubungi oleh Sakura ketika mereka telah tiba datang di lokasi.

Sedari tadi Hinata tidak henti-hentinya mengelus perut buncitnya bermaksud untuk menenangkan sang anak yang terus saja aktif didalam sana "a...aahhh aawww" teriak Hinata membungkuk seraya memegang perutnya.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu segera mendekat pada Hinata "ada apa Hinata?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi a...aku me...rasakan perutku sakit sekali. A...aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Sa...sakura-ch_"

 **Brugg!** Hinata jatuh pingsan disana membuat Sakura kelabakan bukan main khawatir jika sahabatnya itu kenapa-napa "Cepat bawa mereka berdua kerumah sakit" ujar Sakura pada mereka yang berada disana.

Sedangkan Hotaru terdiam menyaksikan itu semua, perasaan sakit dihatinya tumbuh begitu saja melihat pasangan yang selalu baik padanya terkulai tidak sadarkan diri. Tanpa dia sadari _ambulance_ yang membawa Naruto dan Hinata sudah pergi dari pandangannya. Disana hanya ada dia seorang diri dengan penyesalan luar biasa berada dipundaknya.

Kedua tangan Hotaru mengepal dengan kuat, tidak kuasa melihat seseorang yang paling berharga baginya tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu. Apakah semua ini adalah kesalahnya? Entahlah, yang jelas sekarang hal itu yang Hotaru rasakan.

.

Didalam rumah itu Sasuke maupun Sasori saling terdiam setelah apa yang terjadi. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sasori partner kerjanya yang selama ini ia kenal baik ternyata bisa melakukan hal segila itu. Terlebih pada dua orang yang sangat ia kenal, 2 sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara sendiri.

Sasuke tidak menyangka ternyata sebuah perasaan cinta bisa membuat seseorang bisa berubah. Berubah menjadi pribadi yang buruk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku jika ternyata kau selama ini mencintainya" ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Dengan muka yang penuh dengan luka lebam akibat pukulan yang terus-terusan dilayangkan oleh Sasuke tadi iapun menoleh padanya "aku yakin kau sama sekali tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana posisiku ini"

"Aku tidak mengerti karna kau sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakannya. Sudah ku bilangkan relakan dia bersama pria yang dicintainya. Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa dia pernah trauma dengan yang namanya cinta. Ya aku tahu ini kedengarannya tidak masuk akal, tetapi setalah aku mendengar cerita dari Naruto dan dari dianya sendiri aku percaya. Kau tahu siapa yang menyebakan dia pernah trauma akan yang namanya cinta? Itu berkat dirimu"

Mendengar semua cerita Sasuke barusan membuat Sasori lagi-lagi terdiam tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan, tetapi setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir dari Sasuke Sasori jadi tersadar dengan perbuatan masa lalu yang pernah ia lakukan pada Hinata. Perkataan kasar yang sama sekali tidak pantas ia ucapkan pada Hinata. Pantas saja jika Hinata merasa trauma akan yang namanya cinta dan semua itu berkat dirinya, ya Sasori mengakuinya.

penolakan itu ternyata berdampak buruk pada wanita itu dan Sasori baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Ada penyesalan didalam hatinya tentang apa yang ia lakukan hari ini. Keterlaluan dan sangat tidak pantas.

"Aku menyesal" ujarnya lirih menuduk menyesali perbuatannya.

Sasuke tersenyum "bagus jika kau sudah menyesal. Lupakan dia cari yang lebih baik darinya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Ratapi semua perbuatanmu selama ini, Sasori" setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pergi dari sana.

 **Sasori POV**

Apakah aku sudah keterlaluan? Ya aku memang sangat keterlaluan, hampir saja aku menyakiti perasaan wanita yang aku cintai dua kali. Hinata, aku sadar sekarang. Ternyata aku memang tidak pantas untuk bersamamu. Aku do'akan semoga kau selalu bahagia bersama dengan pria pilihanmu.

Aku senang dulu perasaan cintamu itu sempat tertuju padaku, walaupun aku dulu begitu bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan wanita sepertimu. Maafkan aku Hinata atas semua kelakuanku selama ini.

Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan lagi mengusik kehidupan bahagiamu. Aku akan pergi dengan membawa kenangan ini dan aku akan melupakan semuanya. Berbahagialah Hinata.

.

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha.**

Pasangan suami istri itu kini keduanya tengah terbaring lemas diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Selang infus menancap di masing-masing tangan kiri mereka. Sakura yang menyaksikan itu tidak sanggup menahan air matanya. Ia menangis dengan diam di kursi tunggu yang berada diluar ruangan mereka. Dua ruangan yang berbeda itulah yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah tiba disana.

 **Brugghhh!** Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke menumpahkan kesedihannya disana melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin mereka bertiga akan baik-baik saja" ucap Sasuke mengelus pelan punggung Sakura menengakan.

"Eemm, hiks... hiks aku harap juga begitu" jawabnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang dulu menyiapkan keperluan mereka" ajak Sasuke dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

Ditempat berbeda Hotaru tengah melamun di apartemennya. Setelah kejadian tadi siang ia pulang dan mengurung dirinya di kamar. Perasaan bersalah itu terus saja menghantuinya, ia takut jika sesuatu hal akan terjadi pada mereka berdua. Bahkan ketika Hinata berada di kediaman itu bersama Sasori dengan teganya Hotaru berniat akan merebut kembali Naruto.

Kejam dan curang, ia memanfaatkan Sasori untuk kepentingan perasaannya. Meskipun tanpa ia ketahui bahwa Sasoripun melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Dan sekarang ia harus bagaimana setelah apa yang terjadi?

"Naruto hiks... hiks... Hinata maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali sudah terbutakan dengan perasaanku sendiri. Walaupun sebelumnya aku sudah bertekad untuk menyerah bahkan sudah mengatakan pada Kushina Kaa-san dan Minato Tou-san bahwa aku akan merelakannya bersamamu tetapi aku malah mengkhianati pendirianku sendiri. Aku terlalu munafik dengan semuanya, dan sekarang aku hiks... hiks... hiks... benar-benar menyesal"

Isak tangis terdengar meraung di apartemen itu, Hotaru tengah menangisi perbuatannya. Semestinya ia harus benar-benar memantapkan pendiriannya bahwa ia akan merelakan dan melihat seseorang yang ia cintai berbahagaia dengan wanita lain.

.

.

.

3 hari telah berlalu kondisi Naruto mulai pulih tetapi ia belum sadarkan diri juga. Sedangkan Hinata, ia sudah sadar dari kemarin. Dokter mengatakan jika kondisi Hinata terlalu lemah dan terlalu banyak pikiran sehingga membuat sang bayi menjadi tidak nyaman. Itulah yang membuat perutnya kram waktu itu dan membuatnya jatuh pingsan.

Sakura dan Sasuke tengah berada diruangan Hinata, mereka tengah menemaninya untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan keadaan Naruto dulu karna kondisinyapun belum benar-benar pulih.

"Ayo Hinata kita makan dulu" ucap Sakura menyuapi Hinata dengan bubur yang tadi di antarkan oleh seorang suster.

"Hahaha, aku bukan anak kecil Sakura" kilah Hinata dengan sedikit tawa di wajahnya, hal itu membuat Sakura dan Sasuke lega melihatnya.

Sedangkan diruangan Naruto, seseorang tengah mengamatinya dari luar. Air mata tidak henti-hentinya mengalir terus-menerus di kedua pipinya. Rasa penyesalan itu masih ada bahkan hari demi hari semakin kuat. Itu sebabnya ia datang untuk meminta maaf langsung pada mereka berdua.

Dia adalah Hotaru, seorang wanita yang memiliki rasa penyesalan yang beberapa hari ini terus menghantuinya. Hotaru akhirnya datang kerumah sakit untuk melihat kondisi Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi ia terlebih dahulu datang keruangan Naruto, dimana ia masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto-kun" ucapnya dengan lirih.

Setelah menguatkan hatinya, Hotarupun melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan dan duduk disamping Naruto yang masih berbaring.  
Isak tangis terdengar memilukan, Hotaru tidak sanggup menahan air mata ketika dirinya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana keadaan orang yang ia kagumi dalam diam.

"Gomen ne, aku hiks... hiks... sudah melukaimu. Cepat sembuh Naruto-kun semoga kita hiks... hiks... bisa bertemu lagi." setelah mengatakan itu Hotaru beranjak dari sana meninggalkan sepucuk surat di atas nakas disamping ranjang Naruto. Niatnya untuk bertemu dengan Hinata ia urungkan karna sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

Tak berapa lama setelah Hotaru meinggalkan ruangan itu, Naruto perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Nuansa putih menyambut kedatangannya setelah 3 hari ini ia tertidur pulas tidak sadarkan diri. Masker oksigen yang menempel diwajahnya ia buka dengan perlahan. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mencoba duduk untuk menyamankan posisinya setelah berbaring.

Naruto menatap ke sekitar tidak ada siapapun disana, hanya ada keheningan yang melanda diruangan itu. Hanya ada sinar matahari yang menemaninya dalam keheningan. Benar saja ia terbangun ketika hari sudah menjelang siang.

"Hinata, bagaimana dengan keadaannya" ucap ia untuk segera beranjak dari sana mencari keberadaan sang istri. Namun ketika Naruto akan turun dari ranjang tanpa sengaja matanya menatap sepucuk surat berwarna merah muda. Rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk membawa dan membaca isi surat tersebut.

Naruto membuka surat itu, kata pertama yang ia baca sudah mengagetkannya. Sebuah surat yang ditulis oleh seorang wanita dengan rasa penuh penyesalan. Naruto membacanya dalam diam mencoba memahami makna yang ada didalam balik setiap kata demi kata yang ditulis olehnya.

 **From : Hotaru**

 **To : Uzumaki Naruto.**

 _Kenangan selama tiga tahun kita bersama sudah membuatku berpikir bahwa pertemuan dan perpisahan akan terjadi. Aku meyakini pertemuan kita waktu itu akan berakhir dengan perpisahan. Benang takdir yang menuntunku untuk bertemu dengan mu sudah mengantarkanku pada sebuah perasaan bersalah._

 _Bersalah dengan beberapa perasaan yang bersemayam begitu saja dihatiku._

 _Kau tahu, ketika pertama kali kita bertemu? Kau sudah membawakanku sekotak hadiah besar tepat diulang tahunku. Ya pertemuan itu bersamaan dengan ulang tahunku yang ke 12 tahun. Kau selalu membantuku, selalu menemaniku bahkan kau selalu ada disisiku untuk terus bersama denganku ketika semua orang menjauhiku._

 _Namun ternyata ada sebuah perasaan salah yang aku rasakan. Selama tiga tahun itu aku menerima sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya tidak datang padaku. Tetapi ketika kita bersama perasaan itu semakin kuat dan kuat._

 _Kau tahu Naruto, ketika kau memberitahuku dengan secarik kertas bahwa kau akan pindah ke kota ini hatiku hancur. Aku sudah tidak bisa menggapaimu lagi._

 _Tahun berganti aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah negara yang begitu indah. Aku mencoba untuk melukapakan setiap kenangan manis yang pernah kita buat di masa kecil dulu. Bersamamu dan bersama kedua orangtuamu. Aku tahu bahwa kalian hanya menganggapku sebagai gadis kecil kalian._

 _Aku mencoba bertahan dengan itu, tapi kau tahu sebenarnya aku ingin lebih dari gadis kecil kalian. Aku ingin dianggap sebagai gadis yang kau cintai. Ya, aku mencintaimu Naruto. Pernyataan cintaku waktu itu benar-benar datang dari hatiku, namun setelah melihat reaksimu seperti itu aku mengatakan bahwa itu hanya candaanku saja. Karna aku tahu kau sudah mencintai wanita lain yang begitu hebat._

 _Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi, aku sudah melukai kalian berdua karna kecerobohanku. Mencoba untuk melindungimu, ternyata aku salah. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu, bahkan aku sudah melukaimu begitu parah._

 _Maafkan aku Naruto-kun._

 _Aku sudah merusak kebahagiaan kalian dengan keinginan konyolku ini. Berharap untuk mendapatkan cintamu? Hahaha itu menggelikan bukan?_

 _Sudah ya jika diteruskan maka air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian lagi, lebih baik dari awal aku memang tidak usah datang. Aku harap kau terus berbahagia bersama dengan Hinata. Dia begitu mencintaimu._

 _Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi. Meskipun dengan waktu singkat tapi aku sungguh sungguh bahagia. Terima kasih Naruto-kun sudah pernah menjadi pangeran ku selama 3 tahun. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa kenangan indah kita._

 _Maafkan aku karna kejadian kemarin. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Hinata ya._

 _Jaa... aku mencintaimu._

.

Surat yang berisi curahan hati Hotaru membuat Naruto bergetar. Setelah membaca surat itu dia terdiam seraya masih memandang surat terakhir yang Hotaru berikan untuknya. Ia mencengram surat itu begitu kuat.

Tess... air mata membasahi suratnya, ada perasaan tidak enak yang timbul begitu saja didalam hatinya. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa kehilangan ketika gadis itu mengatakan akan pergi lagi.

"Kenapa... hiks... kenapa kau baru mengatakan hal itu sekarang? Jika aku tahu dari dulu bahwa kau mencintaiku mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Aku menyesal karna tidak mengetahui persaaanmu. Aku tahu aku memang hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik kecilku saja, aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata kau mencintaiku, maafkan aku karna tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu" gumam Naruto seraya memeluk surat itu yang masih berada didalam genggamannya.

"Aku harus menemui Hinata dulu"

Naruto beranjak dari sana dan melepaskan infusan yang masih menancap di pergelangan tangannya. Tapi ketika ia membuka pintu seseorang berdiri disana.

"E...eehh Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya kaget melihat Sasuke berdiri didepan ruangannya.

"Naruto kau sudah sadar? Baguslah ikut denganku" jawabnya melangkah pergi dari hadapan Naruto dan di ikuti olehnya.

.

Seorang wanita tengah mempersiapkan barang-barang kepindahannya lagi. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya bahwa dirinya harus kembali pergi dari kota ini.

"Hotaru apakah aku yakin akan pergi lagi?" tanya sahabatnya yang ikut membantu kepindahannya.

"Aku sudah yakin Ino-chan, jika aku disini terus aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya" seyum Hotaru menatap kearah Ino.

Ino yang sudah mengetahui semua perasaan wanita itu seolah merasakan hal yang sama. Mencintai seseorang yang sudah memiliki pasangan memang sangat sulit dan tentu begitu sakit.

"Baiklah aku mengerti bagaimana persaanmu, tapi jika kau butuh sesuatu datanglah aku akan selalu siap menyambutmu"

Lagi-lagi Hotaru tersenyum mendengar penuturan Ino barusan "kkyyaaa kau begitu menjijikan" **brug!** Hotaru memeluk Ino erat "arigato Ino-chan"

Ino tersenyum dan merasakan kesedihan diwaktu bersamaan "baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan persiapannya" jawabnya dan melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Tapi apakah benar kau bekerja sama dengan pria bernama Sasori itu untuk merebut kembali cintamu? Kenapa kau bisa sekejam dan seegois itu?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya lolos begitu saja dari mulut Ino yang sejak kedatangannya kesana sudah membuat ia penasaran.

Hotaru terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan berat itu, sampai akhirnya "ia. Itu memang benar. Dan aku benar-benar menyesal, sampaikan rasa penyesalanku ini pada mereka, ne"

Hotaru kembali membereskan barang-barang bawaannya tanpa menatap Ino sedikitpun yang sekarang tengah terdiam tidak percaya dengan apa yang Hotaru katakan barusan. Ketika ia mendengar cerita dari Sakura bahwa Hotaru sudah bekerja sama dengan pria bernama Sasori itu Ino sama sekali tidak mempercayainya, karna ia tahu bahwa Hotaru tidak mungkin melakukan perlakuan kejam seperti itu.

Namun setelah ia mendengarnya langsung dari Hotaru ia menjadi dilema antara percaya dan tidak percaya sama sekali.

 _'Ternyata kau sudah dibutakan dengan cinta. Aku turut sedih untukmu Hotaru, semoga kau kuat menjalani semua ini. Ya aku dukung keputusanmu untuk pergi dari sini'_

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu datanglah aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

"Emm, arigato"

Dan mereka kembali membereskan barang-barang dengan diam setelah percakapan barusan yang membuat mereka menjadi canggung satu sama lain.

.

.

Naruto memandang istrinya dengan tatapan penuh rasa syukur. Binar-binar kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari matanya ketika melihat Hinata yang tengah tertawa bersama Sakura membuatnya lega karna sang istri terlihat baik-baik saja.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Hinata menengok kearah pintu "Naruto-kun" panggilnya tidak percaya.

Naruto berjalan cepat menuju Hinata dan langsung memeluk sang istri begitu erat.

"Hinata, syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja"

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah Naruto-kun"

Naruto kembali menatap wajah Hinata setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup kedua pipinya seolah mereka sudah lama terpisah.

"Aku merindukanmu" **cupp!** kecupan hangat didaratkannya pada dahi Hinata.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang melihat kemesaraan mereka berdua tersenyum merasakan bagaimana kebahagiaan pasangan itu setelah apa yang sudah menimpa pada mereka berdua.

"Sayang, apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto lembut seraya membelai pelan perut Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum "iya dia baik-baik saja, dia sangat kuat sepertimu Naruto-kun"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini" bisik Sakura dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Tapi sebelum mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya untuk memberikan mereka waktu berdua, tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan mereka membuat Sakura dan Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam ruangan Hinata.

"Kalian jangan dulu pergi, ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan" ujarnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Hotaru memberikanku sebuah surat" ungkapnya dan memperlihatkan surat berwarna merah muda itu pada mereka bertiga.

Hinata, Sakura dan juga Sasuke membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Hotaru untuk Naruto. Ketiganya tidak percaya dengan apa yang tertuang dalam isi surat tersebut. Ternyata Hotaru benar-benar mencintai Naruto, Hinata tidak menyangka jika selama ini wanita itu menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Ternyata pembicaraan mereka berdua waktu itu adalah benar-benar keluar dari hatinya. Hinata tidak menyangka jika ternyata Hotaru bisa bekerja sama dengan Sasori untuk merebut kembali Naruto.

"Kenapa dia tidak datang menjenguk? Aku juga merasa bersalah, pasti sulit baginya ketika melihatku dan Naruto-kun selalu bersama. Aku sudah memaafkannya karna aku tahu Hotaru tidak mungkin melakukan kerja sama itu tanpa Sasori yang menghasutnya" ucap Hinata setelah membaca surat Hotaru barusan.

"Ya kau benar Hinata, Hotaru sama sekali tidak bersalah, ia dihasut oleh Sasori untuk membantunya mendapatkanmu" ujar Sasuke menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui dari pria merah itu.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Naruto menatap kearah Hinata.

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum menatap kearah suaminya, betapa ia sangat mencintai Naruto. Namun ia juga tidak perlu menjadi egois untuk memberikan kesempatan pada wanita itu supaya hubungan mereka kembali terjalin dengan baik-baik saja.

"Aku percayakan padamu, tenanglah semuanya akan baik-baik saja" usapnya lembus pada pipi Naruto.

Senyumannya lagi-lagi membuat Naruto merasa tenang dengan apa yang sudah ia pikirkan sedari tadi. Kegelisahannya tadi sungguh membuat ia bingung dengan apa yang seharusnya diperbuat.

"Ahh Hinata, Naruto kalian sudah sadar? Syukurlah, gomen aku baru menjenguk kalian hari ini"

"Ehh Ino-chan?" ujar Sakura melihat kedatangan wanita berambut blonde itu.

Ino masuk kedalam ruangan Hinata dengan mambawa sekeranjang buah-buhan ditangannya dan ia letakan diatas nakas samping ranjang Hinata.

"Dimana Hotaru? Apakah dia tidak datang bersamamu?" tanya Hinata, membuat Ino menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ho...hotaru?" Ino begiu gugup tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ia bersama dengan Hotaru.

"Iya dimana dia?" tanya Sakura yang menambah kebingungan pada Ino.

"Apakah kamu tahu dimana dia? Tadi dia memberikanku sebuah surat dan aku ingin bertemu dengannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu hal" ungkap Naruto yang lagi-lagi membuat Ino kebingungan sekaligus dilema.

Tadi sebelum ia datang kesini Hotaru berpesan padanya bahwa Ino tidak boleh mengatakan apapun pada mereka tentang keberangkatannya. Jadi sekarang Ino tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan mereka.

"Katakanlah Ino dimana Hotaru?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali bertemu dengannya? Bagimana dengan Hinata?" Ino bertanya balik dan menatap kearah Hinata.

"Tenang saja aku juga sudah mempercayakan semuanya pada Naruto-kun, jadi katakanlah dimana Hotaru sekarang Ino-chan" perkataan Hinata barusan membuat Ino kembali berpikir balik.

Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Dia..."

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung membelalakan kedua matanya tidak percaya jika keputusan Hotaru sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi menyusulnya, aku yakin dia masih ada dibandara"

 **Cupp!** "Aku mencintaimu"

Setelah mengecup dahi Hinata singkat Naruto berlari dari ruangan itu disusul oleh Sasuke untuk membantunya cepat sampai ke bandara yang tadi Ino katakan padanya.

.

Di sebuah bandara Konoha seorang wanita berambut blonde panjang tengah mendengarkan musik lewat _earphone_ seraya menunggu keberangkatannya menggunakan pesawat ke negara yang dulu pernah ia tinggali selama bertahun-tahun. Dengan sebuah koper besar dan 1 tas yang berada disampingnya ia acuh dengan semua aktivitas orang-orang yang ada di sekitar. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengedarkan pandangan setelah apa yang diperbuatnya. Hotaru sibuk dengan ponsel yang sedari tadi ia mainkan untuk melepaskan beban pikiran.

Sedangkan dilantai bawah Naruto yang sudah tiba dibandara melebarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru untuk mencari sosok yang ingin ia temui. Naruto berlari kesana kemari, tidak melihat sosoknya dimanapun. Naruto teringat akan ucapan Ino sebelum dirinya datang kesini.

 _"Dia, memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris lagi. Dia sudah menyesali perbuatannya pada kalian. Hotaru sangat mencintaimu Naruto, maka dari itu dia akan pergi sebagai penebus dosa-dosanya dengan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya pada kalian. Dan untukmu Hinata, dia sangat berterima kasih karna sudah mengijinkannya bekerja di perusahaanmu, ia juga mengatakan telah menyesali perbuatannya. Kata Hotaru, ia terlalu malu untuk bertatap muka pada kalian. Dia menitipkan permintaan maafnya padaku"_

Perkataan Ino mengenai Hotaru terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Naruto ingin sekali menemuinya sebelum Hotaru benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya. Dan ternyata do'anya terkabul. Ketika Naruto naik kelantai 2 wanita yang ia cari-cari tengah duduk disalah satu bangku tunggu seorang diri.

Cahaya senja menuntunnya untuk mendekati Hotaru yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya sedari tadi. Langkah kaki Naruto semakin cepat untuk segera sampai di hadapannya.

"Hotaru-chan"

Sebuah panggilan dari suara yang ia kenal menghentikan kegiatannya sedari tadi. Hotaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah kaki yang berdiri didepannya terbalut kaos kaki. Sedetik kemudian ketika Hotaru menatap pada wajahnya kedua mata itu terbelalak lebar.

Hotaru terdiam seraya masih menatap sosok yang berdiri didepannya dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal dihiasi senyuman yang selalu membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling.

"Akhirnya hosh... hosh... ketemu juga" ujar Naruto yang sudah berada didepan Hotaru.

"Kenapa?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku datang kesini untuk mengatakan sesuatu"

Hotaru berdiri dan melepaskan _earphone_ nya.

"Ada apa, kenapa bisa kau datang kesini?"

"Hehehe, ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan" ulangnya lagi.

Hotaru terdiam, ia tahu bahwa Naruto akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pergi? Aku dan Hinata sudah memaafkan semua kesalahanmu. Kami tahu semua ini bukanlah salahmu, dan juga... Hotaru gomen, aku tetap tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku akan selalu menganggapmu adik kecilku yang merepotkan. Jadi kenapa kau harus pergi? Tetaplah disini bersama kami"

Hotaru masih terdiam mendengarkan setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman mengembang diwajah cantiknya diiringi dengan air mata yang juga meluncur begitu saja dipipinya.

"A...arigato kalian sudah memaafkanku hiks... hiks... aku juga ti...dak mengharapkan balasanmu. Aku senang akhirnya kau hiks... hiks... mengetahui perasaanku. Tapi aku akan tetap pergi untuk menebus semua kesalahanku hiks... hiks... arigato Onii-chan"

 **Brughh!** tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk Hotaru, membuat wanita itu kembali membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Air mata terus saja mengalir merasakan betapa nyamannya berada dalam pelukan orang yang sangat berharga walupun itu singkat tetapi Hotaru merasa bahagia.

"Kapanpun kamu pulang aku dan Hinata akan selalu menyambutmu. Berhati-hatilah" ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Emm, arigato. Aku berangkat dulu, sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Hinata"

"Iya itu pasti"

Hotaru berjalan seraya menyeret kopernya menjauh dari Naruto untuk segera berangkat menuju Paris. Naruto melambaikan tangan padanya mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada sosok wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagi adik itu.

"Aku bangga padamu" ujar seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hm, arigato Sasuke"

Tak berapa lama berselang pesawat yang membawa Hotaru melesat pergi, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum merasa lega.

"Ayo kita kembali. Aku malu dengan pakaianmu, semua orang menatap aneh pada kita. Mereka berpikir bahwa kau adalah pasien yang melarikan diri"

"Emm. Ahhh... iya kau benar ayo kita pergi"

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian ini mereka pasti bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan baik, bahagia, tenang dan damai. Tidak akan ada lagi kekhawatiran yang akan mengganggu kehidupan indah mereka. Semua sudah terlalui dengan semsestinya. Kejadian demi kejadin itu terjadi bukanlah tanpa alasan, semuanya sudah Tuhan rencanakan dengan baik. Alasan dibalik semuanya adalah supaya mereka berdua bisa lebih kuat dengan perjalanan hidup yang begitu berat.

.

.

.

 **Baenah231 : hahaha gomen sayangnya dia masih hidup :D udah lanjut semoga suka ^^ arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **CR1SH1M4 : okee sama-sama, semangat juga ^^/ udah dilanjut semoga suka ^^ arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **: hahaha mungkinkan sama? arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **aldo2804 : heheh makasih udah ngeretiin :D hahah ga papa ko malah itu hyugana anggap sebagai semangat untuk ngelanjutin wkwk ga akan sekejam itu ko kasian juga himenya :D okee udah lanjut nih semoga suka ya ^^/ arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

Juga Selamat Atas Pernikahan Kalian Naruto & Hinata berbahagia terus ya tetap menjadi tokoh kesayangan hehe :D ^^ ja nee :D ^^/


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **.**

 **Akhir Dari Segalanya.**

Usia kandungan Hinata sudah membesar, tepat pada hari ini kehamilan itu memasuki 9 bulan dan kini calon ayah dan ibu itu sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu calon anak mereka lahir kedunia.

Pasangan suami istri baru itu kini tengah menikmati momen demi momen kebersamaan setelah kejadian beberapa bulan lalu menimpa mereka. Lihat saja sekarang Naruto sedang memeluk sang istri dari belakang seraya menikmati pemandangan pagi. Kemesraan mereka seolah membuat sang surya merasa iri dengan kebahagiaan keduanya.

Kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu menjadikan mereka lebih membutuhkan kehadiran satu sama lain. Mereka tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali.

Naruto merasakan pergerakan sang anak ditelapak tangannya membuat ia begitu bahagia.

"Sayang apakah kamu tidak merasakan sakit?" Tanya Naruto membalikan tubuh Hinata untuk menghadapnya.

Hinata tersenyum dibuatnya "hanya ngilu sedikit saja ko, tapi kamu harus tahu bahwa setiap sentuhan yang diberikannya membuatku merasa bahagia" jawab Hinata dengan mengelus pelan pipi tan Naruto.

Naruto berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan perut buncit Hinata "sayang terima kasih kamu begitu kuat sampai sekarang ini. Lahirlah dengan selamat nak, Kaa-san dan Tou-san menunggumu" bisik Naruto yang terdengar oleh Hinata, membuat wanita itu tersenyum kembali.

Hinata membelai lembut kepala kuning itu dengan penuh kasih sayang "eemmmmm, hari ini kita makan apa ya?" Tanya Hinata membuyarkan kenyamanan Naruto yang tengah menutup kedua matanya seraya memeluk perutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ramen? Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan ramen buatanmu" jawabnya dengan semangat dan kembali berdiri.

"Boleh, tapi karna bahan-bahannya tidak ada jadi Naruto-kun harus menemaniku berbelanja sekalian aku jalan-jalan untuk memperlancar persalinan nanti"

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo kita siap-siap"

.

Akhirnya mereka sudah tiba disupermarket dekat dengan kediamannya. Naruto sekarang tengah menemani Hinata yang sedang memilah dan memilih bahan-bahan untuk memasak ramen, tidak hanya itu ternyata dia juga sedang berbelanja untuk persiapan selama satu bulan.

Selama mereka berbelanja gelak tawa mengiringinya, Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika Naruto memperlakukan berbagai macam ikan untuk kekonyolannya tak ayal hal itu membuat pengunjung lainpun ikut tertawa bersama. Sungguh pasangan suami istri yang bahagia.

Selesai berbelanja, Naruto dan Hinata sekarang ada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah dengan sekantung plastik besar belanjaan yang dijinjing olehnya. Pautan tangan keduanya terlihat kuat seolah Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan Hinatanya lagi.

Hinata hanya menatap jalanan siang hari yang terlihat begitu damai "aku senang akhirnya kita bisa menikmati waktu bersama seperti ini" perkataan Hinata barusan membuat Naruto menoleh padanya.

Sebuah senyuman dilayangkan olehnya dan iapun kembali menatap kedepan "iya kamu benar Hinata, rasa-rasanya aku ingin seperti ini terus bersamamu. Berada disampingmu membuatku merasa tenang dan bahagia" jawabnya.

Perkataan Naruto barusan membuat hati Hinata menghangat. Benar apa yang dikatakan suaminya bahwa berada disamping orang yang kita cintai memang membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri. Namun jika seperti itu terus tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa satu dari mereka akan merasa bosan denga kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Itu tidak boleh bagaimanapun juga Naruto-kun harus bekerja"

"Iya benar juga sih, apa lebih baik aku berhenti saja agar kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Naruto-kun. Karna jika kita seperti ini terus ada kemungkinan satu diantara kita akan merasa bosan"

"Kenapa Hinata berkata seperti itu. Apakah kamu tidak suka jika berada disampingku terus seperti ini"

"Tentu hal itu tidak benar, berada disamping Naruto-kun membuatku bahagia apalagi berada didalam pelukan Naruto-kun aku merasa senang, tenang dan juga aman"

"Lantas kenapa Hinata tadi berkata_"

Ucapan Naruto dipotong dengan cepat oleh Hinata "karna jika Naruto-kun berangkat kerja aku akan selalu merindukanmu ketika kau pulang, dan itulah kunci untuk hubungan kita" jawab Hinata menoleh pada Naruto dan disertai senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Mendengar jawaban dari Hinata membuat Naruto juga ikut menoleh dan membalas senyuman Hinata. Benar apa yang dikatakan istrinya itu bahkan ketika dia berada didalam kantor pikirannya selalu pada Hinata.

"Aahhh jadi seperti itu. Iya benar juga, setiap aku berada di kantor aku selalu memikirkanmu. Hinata aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Emm, aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun"

Obrolan demi obrolan ringan yang keluar dari mulut mereka mengiringi perjalanan pulang. Pancaran kebahagiaan hadir diwajah mereka berdua. Tak ayal membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang merasa iri dengan kemesraan pasangan suami istri itu.

Pautan tangan mereka semakin kuat seolah mereka berdua tidak ingin melepaskan pegangan satu sama lain lagi.

.

Bulan telah berlalu dengan cepat, dan kini Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berada dalam klinik kandungan dimana Sakura akan memeriksakan kandungannya yang baru memasuki 2 bulan. Ya sejak kejadian yang menimpa sahabatnya Hinata dan Naruto, tak berapa lama Sakura mengandung anak pertamanya dengan Sasuke.

Kebahagiaan itu juga akhirnya hadir pada mereka berdua yang sudah lama menginginkan kehadiran buah hati ditengah-tengah keluarga kecil mereka. Meskipun masih lama tapi Sakura dan Sasuke sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu kehadiran anaknya.

"Akhirnya penderitaan mereka berdua terselesaikan. Hah~ akupun bisa bernafas dengan lega" ucap Sakura memecah keheningan ketika menunggu gilirannya untuk diperiksa.

"Hn, aku juga merasa lega. Akhirnya mereka berdua bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan normal lagi"

"Iya kau benar, aku juga merasakan kebahagiaan mereka. Oh ya bagaimana dengan Sasori?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Ternyata dia bisa melupakan dan mengikhlaskan Hinata. Dia juga mengatakan akan berkunjung lagi dan meminta maaf pada Naruto dan Hinata. Aahh dan yang lebih bagusnya lagi dia juga sudah mendapatkan pendaming hidup"

"Benarkah siapa wanita beruntung itu?"

"Nanti juga kamu tahu"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karna Sasuke tidak memberitahukan siapa wanita yang sekarang sudah mengisi hati pria merah itu. Namun meskipun begitu Sakura merasa bersyukur karena semuanya bisa berakhir dengan bahagia.

 _'Yokkata Hinata, Naruto akhirnya penderitaan kalian bisa terselesaikan dengan mudah. Berbahagialah'_ batinnya seraya mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih rata.

.

.

Acara masak-masak keluarga Uzumaki itu harus berantakan tat kala kepala rumah tangga itu mengacaukan sang istri yang tengah memasak. Niatnya untuk membantu pada kenyataannya hanya bisa mengacaukannya saja. Tentu Hinata langsung menuruhnya untuk berdiam diri saja disana.

Wajah murung bak anak kecil diperlihatkan Naruto ketika dirinya harus diusir oleh Hinata untuk tidak mengganggunya memasak.

"Hinata aku bosan hanya menunggu dan duduk disini terus. Aku juga kan ingin membantumu" ocehnya.

Hinata melirik sekilas pada Naruto "baiklah baiklah, bagaimana jika Naruto-kun membantuku menyiapkan mangkuk?"

"Baik akan segera aku laksanakan"

Dengan semangat Narutopun langsung menaruh mangkuk dimeja makan dan menatanya dengan rapih. Dan tak berapa lama masakan yang sudah Hinata buat sudah jadi dan tersaji disana membuat Naruto tidak sabar untuk menyantapnya.

Lihat saja matanya begitu berbinar ketika semangkuk ramen disodorkan padanya.

"Ittadakimasu" Naruto langsung memakannya begitu lahap membuat Hinata terkikik melihatnya.

"Hihihi Naruto-kun kau makan seperti anak kecil saja"

Mendengar Hinata yang mengatainya seperti anak kecil ia menghentikan makannya "hehehe habisnya masakan Hinata enak sih. Ramen ini tidak seperti ramen yang biasanya"

"Masa sih? Rasanya sama ko seperti ramen biasanya"

"Tidak tidak tentu ramen ini begitu istimewa karna kamu memasaknya dengan penuh cinta, kan? Hahaha" cengiran hadir diwajahnya membuat Hinata merona dengan perkataan yang barusan diucapkan.

"Naruto-kun gombal"

"Itu memang benar Hinata"

"Hihihi arigato ne"

Kembali Naruto menyantap ramennya yang hampir habis sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap suaminya yang begitu menikmati makanan yang ia buat.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasakan ada yang aneh dalam perutnya.

"A…aawwww Na….naruto-kun perutku terasa sakit. Tolong bawa aku kerumah sakit" ujarnya membuat Naruto langsung berjalan dan menggendong istrinya kedalam mobil dengan perasaan khawatir.

.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit yang ditempuh 30 menit itu tidak terasa karna Naruto mau tidak mau harus menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Perasaan khawatirnyalah yang membuat ia harus cepat-cepat membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit.

Akhirnya Hinata sudah ditangani oleh dokter "Tuan, istri anda akan segera melahirkan. Apakah anda ingin mendampinginya?" ujar sang dokter memberitahukan pada Naruto.

Naruto membelalakan kedua matanya terkejut mendengar perkataan dokter barusan bahwa Hinata akan segera melahirkan. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan dokter.

Narutopun masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Hinata tengah berjuang melahirkan buah hati mereka. **Cup!** Kecupan singkat didahi dilayangkan olehnya "berjuanglah sayang, aku yakin kamu kuat" bisiknya seraya mengelus-elus kepala Hinata.

Keringat sudah membanjiri dahi Hinata. Wanita itu sekarang tengah berjuang untuk melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat. Pegangan ditangan suaminya begitu kuat ketika ia dengan serius mendengarkan suruhan dokter.

Kecupan demi kecupan dilayangkan Naruto sebagai penambah semangat untuk sang istri. Dan tak lama kemudian….

"Ooooooooeeeeeeee….. ooooowwaaaaa" suara tangisan bak terompet malaikat terdengar oleh mereka.

"Selamat anak kalian lahir dengan sehat dia berjenis kelamin laki-laki" ujar dokter yang langsung menggendong anak mereka yang masih berlumuran darah.

Kedua mata mereka berkaca-kaca mendengarnya, Naruto dengan penuh kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan langsung memeluk istrinya yang masih lemas "yokatta, sayang kamu berhasil melahirkannya. Arigato"

.

Sekarang Hinata sudah dipindahkan keruang ibu dan anak. Disana Naruto dengan setia mendampingi Hinata menunggu anak mereka yang baru lahir selesai dimandikan.

 **Kkreekk!** Suara pintu dibuka menampilkan seorang suster dengan bayi dalam gendongannya. Senyuman merekah diwajah kedua orangtua baru itu menyambut kedatangan sang anak.

Suster tadi memberikan bayinya pada Hinata "anda harus segera memberikannya asi" ujar suster itu.

Setelah memberikan pengarahan dan membantu Hinata untuk menyusui anaknya kini suster itupun meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Suasana begitu kental dengan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari mereka.

"Lihat Naruto-kun rambutnya, garisan dipipinya sangat mirip denganmu. Tapi bagaimana dengan matanya ya?" ucap Hinata seraya mengelus dengan sayang kepala anaknya yang tengah terlelap dengan nyaman dalam gendongannya.

"Dan kulitnya sama sepertimu Hinata" jawab Naruto membelai pelan pipi anaknya yang gembul "eemmm Hinata boleh aku menggedongnya?"

"Tentu saja kamukan Tou-sannya. Eegghhh hati-hati" Hinata memberikan sang anak pada Naruto.

Kini Naruto tengah menggendong bayi mungil itu, kebahagiaan bercampur rasa haru dan ketidak percayaan menjadi satu ketika sekarang dirinya sudah menjadi seorang ayah.

"Etto, Naruto-kun apakah kamu sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak kita?" Tanya Hinata menyenderkan pipinya pada lengan kekar Naruto yang saat ini tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana jika dengan Uzumaki Boruto? Aku yakin dia akan menjadi anak laki-laki yang kuat seperti Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya"

"Nama yang bagus aku setuju"

Kembali mereka berdua menikmati wajah mungil itu dengan penuh kebahagiaan, rasa sakit sehabis melahirkan tadi seolah hilang Hinata rasakan diganti dengan rasa bahagia akan kehadiran malaikan mungil mereka. Kebahagiaan itu harus terusik ketika…

 **Kkreekk!** Suara pintu dibuka kembali menampilkan pria paruh baya masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Otou-san" ujar Hinata melihat sang ayah yang sudah tiba. Tadi ketika Hinata masih dalam penanganan dokter untuk pemindahan ruangan Naruto segera memberitahukan kabar gembira itu pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Tentu Hiashilah yang menjadi orang pertama yang ia hubungi.

"Hinata, dimana cucu Tou-san" ujar Hiashi dengan pancaran kebahagiaan tidak sabar untuk melihat cucunya. Perasaan bahagia itu tidak bisa ia sembunyikan setelah mendengar bahwa Hinata melahirkan iapun langsung melesat pergi kerumah sakit.

"Ini cucu Tou-san" ujar Naruto memperlihatkan anaknya pada Hiashi.

Senyum mengembang diwajah yang kini sudah tidak muda lagi "Lucunya, mirip seperti kalian berdua. Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Uzumaki Boruto. Tou-san mau menggendongnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Hiashi mengangguk dengan mantap dengan tawaran Naruto. Iapun langsung menerima Boruto dalam gendongannya. Hinata tersenyum dengan bahagia melihat ayahnya yang tengah menggendong anaknya dengan pancaran kebahagiaan diwajahnya.

"yokatta, akhirnya kita bisa memberikan seorang cucu. Tou-san terlihat bahagia" ujar Naruto duduk kembali disamping Hinata.

"Iya aku tidak menyangka bisa melahirkannya dengan semangat. Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu pasti bahagiakan. Kaa-sanku juga pasti bahagia melihat cucunya lahir dengan sehat" jawab Hinata dengan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Naruto membalas pegangan itu "iya mereka pasti bahagia melihat cucunya sudah lahir meskipun mereka tidak ada disini aku yakin mereka melihatnya diatas sana"

"Eemmm"

Tak berapa lama setelah kedatangan Hiashi, pintu ruangan Hinata kembali dibuka menampilkan Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino datang kesana.

"Hinata, Naruto selamat ya atas kelahiran anak kalian" ujar Sakura menyerahkan sebuket bunga pada Hinata. Begitupun dengan Ino yang memberikan hadiah perlengkapan bayi pada mereka.

"Arigato minna" balas Hinata dan Naruto.

"Itukah bayimu?" Tanya Sakura menunjuk pada Hiashi yang tengah menggendong bayi, Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tou-san bolahkah aku menggendongnya?" Tanya Sakura pada Hiashi "tentu saja boleh" Sakurapun akhirnya menggendong bayi sahabatnya itu.

"Aku dengar Sakura juga tengah mengandung benarkah itu?" Tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Iya usia kandunganku baru 2 bulan"

"Ahhh senangnya. Semoga bayinya lahir dengan selamat ya"

"Arigato"

Suasana didalam ruangan terasa hangat mereka semua ikut merasakan kebahagiaan Naruto dan Hinata yang sekarang sudah menjadi ayah dan ibu dari bayi mungil itu. Mereka juga tahu bagaimana perjuangan pasangan itu dalam mempertahankan hubungan mereka sampai sejauh ini.

.

Hinata dan Naruto sekarang sudah tiba dirumah, dokter mengijinkan Hinata untuk pulang mengingat kondisinya juga yang sudah hampir pulih. Boruto masih tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"Selamat datang dirumah sayang" bisik Hinata ketika akan menidurkan Boruto dibox bayi.

Setelah menidurkan Boruto, Hinata membereskan barang-barang yang dibawanya kerumah sakit. Naruto terlihat kelelahan di sofa sana setelah beberapa hari ini menjaga mereka dirumah sakit.

"Sayang lebih baik kamu tidur dikamar saja" ucap Hinata menghampiri suaminya.

"Tidak tidak aku akan membantumu beres-beres"

"Tidak perlu Naruto-kun kan sudah banyak membantuku dirumah sakit. Sekarang istirahatlah aku mohon"

"Baiklah aku akan tidur sebentar. Kalau ada apa-apa bangunkan aku"

 **Cup!** Kecupan singkat itu ia layangkan pada dahi Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum melihat punggung Naruto, ia begitu bahagia bisa mendapatkan suami seperinya. Baik dan juga penuh dengan perhatian.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, Kau sudah memberikanku sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia" gumam Hinata.

.

.

.

 **1 tahun kemudian…..**

Seorang wanita cantik berambut blonde menginjakan kakinya kembali ketanah kelahirannya. Rambutnya yang panjang semakin menambah kecantikannya. Ia tengah berdiri disebuah atap kantor dimana setelah kepulangannya dari Paris ia menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi sebuah tempat dimana dulu ia pernah bekerja disini.

Ini sudah 1 tahun lebih berlalu, pada akhirnya wanita itu kembali lagi untuk benar-benar meminta maaf pada dua orang yang pernah ia usik kehidupan percintaannya membuat perasaan menyesal hinggap dalam hatinya sampai saat ini.

Meskipun akhirnya ia sudah berhasil melepaskan seseorang yang ia cintai dari dulu tapi perasaan menyesal itu belum sepenuhnya bisa ia hilangkan. Maka dari itu ia kembali untuk kembali meminta maaf.

"Ini sudah 1 tahun lebih berlalu, bagaimana keadaan kalian? Aku harap kalian sudah bahagia"

Sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya yang bebas, iapun menoleh mendapati seseorang yang sudah berhasil membuatnya berpaling dari pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Hinata sekarang sedang berada didalam kantornya bersama dengan Naruto dan Boruto yang kini usianya memasuki 1 tahun 5 bulan. Tingkah polah bocah kecil itu membuat kedua orangtuanya merasa senang dan bahagia.

"Syukurlah Boruto mewarisi kulit Kaa-sannya yang putih. Kau lucu sekaliii sih" ujar Ino yang sedang bercanda dengan Boruto.

Hinata sengaja mengunjungi suaminya dengan membawa anaknya untuk memberikan kejutan, tapi akhirnya semua pegawai mengunjunginya untuk sekedar mengucapkan salam dan melihat Boruto tentunya.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang berada didalam ruangan Naruto dengan Ino dan juga Sakura yang sudah melahirkan anaknya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ibu muda itu terlihat bahagia.

"Ino sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus? Menikahlah" ujar Sakura menasehati sahabatnya itu.

"Iya benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura bahwa kau harus segera menikah" kini giliran Hinata yang berujar. Ino terdiam mendengar perkataan kedua sahabatnya itu "bagaimana aku bisa menikah jika kekasihku sibuk dengan pameran lukisannya"

"Aku yakin Sai akan melamarmu dalam waktu dekat" ujar Naruto yang ikut dalam obrolan mereka seraya mengemabil alih Boruto.

"Iya aku juga berharap seperti itu"

Obrolan mereka berlanjut mengenang memori demi memori mereka dulu ketika masih bekerja bersama-sama disini. Setelah Sakura menjadi seorang ibu pada akhirnya dia harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya di Hyuuga Corp ia ingin fokus membesarkan Sarada anaknya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Saking asyiknya mengobrol mereka tidak menyadari jika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 14:30.

"Aaahhh sepertinya aku harus pulang" ucap Hinata kembali menggendong Boruto "pulang denganku kebetulan pekerjaanku hari ini sudah selesai"

"Baiklah"

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan pulang dulu. Jaa sampai jumpa lagi" ucap Ino berlalu darisana.

"Sakura apakah Sasuke menjemputmu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini. Lebih baik kalian duluan saja"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kami duluan ya" balas Naruto langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata.

.

Naruto dan Hinata sekarang sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang, jalanan disore hari sedikit dipenuhi oleh kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Sang anak Boruto, tengah aktif-aktifnya dalam pangkuan Hinata dia sama sekali tidak bisa diam.

Ocehan demi ocehan yang tidak jelas keluar dari mulutnya membuat Hinata maupun Naruto gemas dengan tingkah laku buah hatinya ini.

"Tidak terasa ya akhirnya kita sudah membesarkan Boruto selama setahun lebih" ujar Naruto disela-sela menyetirnya.

"Iya, perasaan aku baru kemarin melahirkannya dan sekarang dia sudah berumur 1 tahun" jawab Hinata yang tengah bersusah payah mengatur Boruto.

Akhirnya perjalanan panjang menuju rumah tidak terasa kediaman mereka sudah didepan mata. Gerabang rumah dibuka oleh maid yang selalu tepat waktu menunggu mereka pulang. Setelah memarkirkan mobil mereka bertiga turun dan berjalan untuk segera masuk kedalam rumah.

Namun langkah Hinata terhenti tat kala lavendernya menatap seseorang yang dulu pernah mengusik kedamian kehidupannya bersama dengan Naruto.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang berada disampingnya bingung melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Lihatlah….. dia….. dia" Hinata begitu gugup melihatnya.

Merasa ada yang aneh Narutopun mengikuti arah pandang Hinata, diapun akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka mendapati seorang tamu dirumahnya.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak ketika tamu yang tiba-tiba saja datang kerumahnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan menyambut kepulangan mereka. Gurat kebahagiaan tercetak jelas diwajahnya melihat kedua orang itu ada disana.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun, Hinata" ujarnya dengan suara yang lembut.

"Ho….hotaru?" ujar Naruto tidak percaya mendapati wanita itu dirumahnya.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya mematung ditempat tidak percaya bahwa wanita itu kembali lagi.

"Aku datang kesini hanya untuk meminta maaf kembali atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada kalian dulu" ujarnya langsung memberitahukan maksud sebenarnya ia datang kesana.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan sudah melupakan kejadian yang lalu" jawab Hinata berjalan dan duduk dikursi yang tersedia didepan rumah.

Dengan raut wajah penuh kebahagiaan Hotaru duduk disamping Hinata yang tengah menggendong Borutu "benarkah? Yokatta akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega dan terbebas dari rasa penyesalanku. Dan tujuanku datang kemari adalah untuk memberikan kalian undangan"

Hotaru menyodorkan undangan itu dimeja samping Hinata "ka…kau akan menikah?" Tanya Hinata kaget ketika melihat undangan pernikahan.

"Iya tepatnya 2 minggu lagi dari sekarang"

"Benarkah itu akhirnya gadis kecil ini akan menikah juga" dengan iseng Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut Hotaru membuat siempunya mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang dengan santai melupakan kejadian yang telah lalu. Dan tidak berapa lama sebuah mobil hitam masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah mereka membuat Hinata dan Naruto mengerenyitkan dahi bingung.

Sang penumpang mobilpun turun, rupanya mereka adalah Sasuke dan Sakura dengan seorang pria berambut merah datang ke rumah mereka. Lagi-lagi Hinata dan Naruto dibuat kaget dengan kedatangannya.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat pria itu "Sa...sori?" gumam Hinata.

"Hallo kalian, aku sudah kembali. Tenang saja kembali ku kesini hanya untuk meminta maaf lagi atas kelakuanku dulu yang sudah keterlaluan." Ujar Sasori.

Melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang tidak bereaksi, Sasukepun akhirnya berujar juga "itu benar Hinata, Naruto dia sudah menyesali perbuatannya. Dia kembali lagi kesini karena dia ingin mengatakan permintaan maaf dengan tulus"

"Kami sudah memaafkan semua kesalahnmu ko" jawab Naruto setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Iya itu benar"

"Bagus lah aku senang mendengarnya. Dan jangan lupa kalian datang ya ke pernikahan kami"

Ketiga orang itu, Naruto, Hinata dan juga Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya lebar melihat Sasori menggandengan tangan Hotaru. Mereka kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang.

"Ja…..jadi undangan ini adalah undangan pernikahan kalian?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya itu benar Hinata" jawab Hotaru dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"Kenapa bisa? Ba….bagaimana kalian menjalani hubungan selama ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang sama tidak percaya.

Hotaru dan Sasori saling bertatapan dengan senyuman diwajah mereka.

 **Flashback ON.**

Semua bermula ketika Hotaru akhirnya pergi lagi menuju Paris untuk melupakan kejadian yang sudah ia perbuat dengan pria merah bernama Sasori.

Sesampainya Hotaru di Paris iapun langsung mendatangi tempat ia bekerja dulu. Setelah menandatangani persetujuan kontrak kerja akhirnya iapun bisa kembali membereskan barang-barang kepindahannya.

1 minggu telah berlalu Hotaru menjalani kegiatannya seperti biasa namun jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam baying-bayang akan kejadian itu masih saja teringat.

Namun ketika ia sedang _break_ dari pemotretan seseorang menghampirinya. Hotaru menoleh dengan terkejut.

"Sa…sasori kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya bingung melihat pria merah itu ada ditempatnya bekerja.

"Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan hal itu ngapain kau ada disini"

"Aku sedang bekerja disini"

"Oh jadi kau yang akan menjadi model pemotretan baju-bajuku?" tanyanya lagi.

"A…apa jadi kau seorang desainer?" Tanya Hotaru tak kalah kaget.

"Iya, baiklah kalau modelnya kau aku bisa mengatur pengeluarannya untukmu"

"Heii, heiii kau jangan pelit-pelit ya"

Pertemuan itu adalah pertemua pertama mereka setelah kejadian yang mereka lakukan berdua di Jepang. Kehidupan mereka mulai berubah setiap hari mereka selalu bekerja bersama. Tak ayal perasaan cinta dan kenyamanan dalam diri masing-masing tumbuh begitu saja.

Dan pada akhirnya setelah beberapa bulan mereka lewati Sasori menyatakan cintanya pada Hotaru, tentu wanita itupun menerimanya karna ia juga merasakan apa yang pria itu rasakan. Setelah 5 bulan hubungan mereka terjalin Hotaru dan Sasori memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang membuka lembaran baru mereka disana, bertujuan untuk meminta maaf pada dua orang yang pernah mereka usik kehidupan rumah tangganya.

 **Flashback OFF.**

Mendengar cerita dari Sasori dan Hotaru barusan membuat mereka berempat merasakan kebahagiaan yang ada pada diri mereka. Semua kejadian yang lalu sudah mereka kubur dalam-dalam dan mulai sekarang mereka semua akan membuka lembaran baru dengan kehidupan yang lebih baik.

"Syukurlah akhirnya kalian berjodoh" ujar Hinata.

"Itu benar selamat ya kalian berdua" kini giliran Naruto menyahut.

"Berbahagialah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata cinta bisa tumbuh karna kebersamaan" lanjut Sakura.

"Hn, berbahagialah" _kalian pasti tahukan perkataan siapa itu_

"Arigato minna aku akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan juga"

Mereka semua tersenyum saling merangkul pasangan mereka masing-masing. Perasaan lega sekaligus bahagia sangat mereka rasakan.

Kejadian yang sudah berlalu pada akhirnya memberikan sebuah kebahagiaan yang menimpa pada mereka masing-masing. Perbedaan bukanlah ukuran untuk tidak saling memiliki dan menjalani hidup dengan bahagia. Justru karna perbedaanlah kita bisa menjalani kehidupan dengan sempurna menutupi kekurangan dan kelebihan pasangan masing-masing.

 **The End.**

 **A/N : terima kasih hyugana ucapkan pada kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca sampai sejauh ini. Berkat adanya kalianlah fic ini bisa terselesaikan. Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak pada kalian yang masih setia mau menunggu dan membaca fic ini sampai tamat ^^ :D :))**

 **krisskun 12pb : heheh emangnya habis dari mana ? :D alhamdulillah baik, pa kabar kriss-san? hahah hyugana harap kriss-san juga sehat selalu :D sudah lahir ko disini makasih atas kritikannya ^^ sepertinya sudah tidak ada konfik karna ini chap terakhir semoga suka ya dan semoga menghibur :D ^^v terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mampir, arigato udah ngereviews :D ^^v**

 **aldo2804 : hehehe terima kasih banyak, masih ada 1 chap lagi dan ini yang terakhir semoga suka dan semoga menghibur ya ^^v arigato udah ngereviews :D ^^v**


End file.
